


Confusions des genres

by HetepHeres



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, French Revolution, Gen, Gender Issues, Historical, Historical References, Revolution, XVIIIème siècle, identité de genre, reflexions, réflexion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>André disparait souvent ces dernières nuits, un mystérieux bandit dévalise la noblesse des environs, et Oscar garde comme d'habitude ses troubles pour elle-même au lieu de se confier à son ami de toujours.<br/>D'ailleurs, lui aussi lui cache quelque chose d'inavouable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quoi ? Une femme ? Des activités illicites ? ou alors... aurait-il certaines... inclinations ? Et elle...? Où en est-elle ? Qu'est-elle ? Est-elle contre-nature ? Une erreur ? Un monstre ? Notre Oscar est un peu perdue, et notre André, guère mieux, ne sait où est sa place dans cette époque en plein bouleversement et cet ordre des choses en train de changer peu à peu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

– Eh bien, Grand-Mère, qu’avez-vous donc à tout boucler à double tour ce soir ?

La gouvernante des Jarjayes était en effet occupée à faire le tour de toutes les ouvertures du château afin de faire clore tous les volets, barrer toutes les fenêtres et fermer à clef toutes les portes donnant sur l’extérieur.

– Ah, on voit bien que vous n’étiez pas là ces derniers temps ! Toujours par monts et par vaux, à risquer de vous faire tuer, ce n’est pas une vie pour une jeune femme du monde, vraiment je maintiens que Monsieur votre père…

Sentant venir la sempiternelle diatribe qu’Oscar connaissait par cœur pour l’avoir entendue un nombre incommensurable de fois et qui la fatiguait chaque fois un peu plus, elle l’interrompit d’un péremptoire :

– Eh bien voilà qui tombe très bien, puisque je ne suis PAS une jeune femme. Et cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous nous enfermez comme si Jarjayes était soudain devenu une place fortifiée se préparant à un siège. Seriez-vous dernièrement devenue général en chef dans une guerre dont je n’aurais ouï parler ?

À bien y réfléchir, Grand-Mère avait toujours plus ou moins été le général en chef en cette maisonnée, sous l’autorité déléguée par le véritable général de Jarjayes, bien sûr. Du moins est-ce ce que se dit alors Oscar. Il était toutefois heureux que l’autorité de la gouvernante ne dépassât point celle de son père, sans quoi Oscar se serait vue obligée de porter des robes et interdite d’approcher une épée ou de monter à cheval autrement qu’en amazone. Quant à passer toutes ses journées en compagnie d’André ou bien jurer lorsque l’exaspération s’emparait d’elle, il n’y aurait fallu pas même songer !

– Oh, vous pouvez vous moquer, mais tandis que vous et André étiez à Saverne en train d’essayer de vous faire tuer ou estropier, figurez-vous qu’ici un bandit a décidé de s’attaquer aux riches demeures pour y dérober argent et valeurs. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne recule pas même devant le fait de dévaliser les personnes elles-mêmes, les délestant des bijoux, bourses et objets précieux qu’elles portent sur elles. De leurs pistolets, aussi.

– Bien entendu ! s’exclama Oscar. Si j’attaquais quelqu’un, je ne serais pas assez stupide pour lui laisser une arme qu’il pourrait utiliser sur moi dans ma fuite !

– Oh mais le plus inquiétant est qu’il dérobe également des armes lors des cambriolages, lorsque les demeures sont vides ou que tous les occupants dorment !

– C’est en effet préoccupant…, répondit Oscar, songeuse. Je n’ose imaginer ce qu’il compte en faire. On dérobe rarement une arme pour ne pas s’en servir, ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Et personne ne l’a encore arrêté ? Nul ne l’a reconnu ? N’a-t-on point fait afficher des portraits de cet homme dans Paris ?

– Mais c’est que ce bandit porte un masque lui dissimulant une bonne moitié du visage. Il est vêtu tout de noir d’après ses victimes, souliers, bas, culotte, veste et cape, et jusqu’à son masque ! On l’a d’ailleurs surnommé le Masque Noir.

– Le Masque Noir ? C’est parfaitement ridicule ! dit Oscar en s’esclaffant.

– C’est peut-être parfaitement ridicule, mais il n’en est pas moins que chaque noble demeure craint désormais sa visite, et lorsqu’un bal se donne chez quelque gentilhomme, la hantise est qu’il ne vienne dévaliser les invités, comme il l’a d’ailleurs déjà fait, répondit la gouvernante en vérifiant la porte-fenêtre du grand salon. Oh, et le plus étonnant de tout, ajouta-t-elle alors, est qu’il semble être plutôt… disons… sélectif, dans le choix de ses victimes : seules les demeures des nobles sont visées, il n’a à ma connaissance jamais encore "visité" de riche maison bourgeoise, regorgerait-elle de toutes les richesses de l’Orient.

– En êtes-vous certaine ? interrogea Oscar. J’avoue que je ne sais qu’en penser, marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

Elle suivit sa vieille nourrice à travers les corridors. Cette histoire était plutôt étrange. Et également un peu inquiétante, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Un bandit armé attaquant les châteaux, ce n’était évidemment pas pour rassurer la vieille femme, et Oscar se sentit un instant un peu honteuse d’avoir "déserté" les siens pour courir à l’autre bout du royaume après Madame de la Motte. Mais enfin, il s’agissait là aussi d’arrêter des malfaiteurs, et de plus c’était là son devoir. Elle en avait même très clairement reçu l’ordre. D’en haut. De très haut. Il eut été impensable, et même déshonorant de ne pas obéir.

Le Devoir avant tout. Et puis, après tout, si la situation avait été si inquiétante, son père lui en aurait parlé dès leur retour d’Alsace. Non, vraiment, qu’elle était idiote de se laisser gagner par l’inquiétude irraisonnée de Grand-Mère. André se moquerait d’elle s’il était là !

Tiens mais au fait, où donc était-il passé ?


	2. Retour au bercail... ou presque !

Tout ce temps absent…

Bien sûr, ç’avait été pour suivre Oscar, et au-delà de cela, pour veiller sur elle. Alors évidemment… Oui, il avait ses priorités. Et _Elle,_ ses combats, son bien-être, son bonheur, sa sécurité, sa vie, passeraient toujours avant tout le reste. Il en avait fait le serment depuis l’enfance.

Toutefois, il en avait manqué, des choses. Car les choses, justement, ne l’avaient pas attendu et avaient avancé leur bonhomme de chemin.

Et notamment elles attiraient de plus en plus. Il avait été surpris de constater à quel point, ce soir là. L’idée semblait faire son chemin. L’audace, aussi, allait crescendo. On osait plus, et plus fort. Ce qui avant n’était qu’esquissé était maintenant plus ouvertement clamé.

Enfin, _ouvertement_ … Ouvertement entre eux, du moins. Il fallait tout de même encore et toujours se cacher, prendre garde à n’éveiller aucun soupçon parmi ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de mettre fin à tout cela, comme la lame du barbier tranche net la mèche de cheveux rebelle à se plier à ses exigences. Se méfier des mouchards qui iraient relater leurs rendez-vous.

Mais malgré tout ce temps passé au plus près d’Oscar, à poursuivre la sœur de leur chère Rosalie, ça lui avait manqué, et il était content d’être de retour pour pouvoir reprendre ces soirées à la fois enrichissantes et exaltantes.

Et même si Oscar et lui avaient, alors enfants, fait le vœu de tout partager, même s’il s’y était jusque là toujours tenu, il savait qu’Oscar avait de son côté déjà donné quelques coups de canifs à leur vœu pieux. Fersen, par exemple. Il avait bien deviné, allez, que l’affection qu’elle lui portait n’avait plus rien de la virile amitié teintée de mutuelle admiration que celui-ci éprouvait pour elle. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit à lui, son autre elle-même, son ombre, son... son quoi, au fait ? Qu’était-il pour elle ?

Quelle que fut la réponse à cette question, elle ne le satisfaisait jamais.

Son frère ? Il n’avait pas, il n’avait plus envie de l’être, depuis bien longtemps. Éprouver cela pour son frère, pour sa sœur, serait damner son âme à coup sûr. Et André se voulait bon chrétien.

Son ami ? Comme il aurait voulu être bien plus qu’un simple ami pour elle… Et puis ce mot était maintenant beaucoup trop galvaudé. Girodelle n’était-il pas aussi son ami ? Et Fersen ? _Encore lui…_

Son domestique ? Il n’y voulait pas même penser…

Son aide de camp ? Pas mieux…

Il était celui qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle, qui avait tout partagé avec elle, qui l’avait toujours devinée, elle, et à qui elle ne s’était pas même ouverte de ses sentiments nouveaux.

Non qu’il aurait eu tellement envie de l’entendre à longueur de journée déclamer son trouble pour le suédois, vanter sa beauté, sa droiture, ses talents, sa générosité, et soupirer son désespoir de pouvoir jamais toucher son cœur, bref, tout ce que l’ _Autre_ faisait auprès d’elle, totalement ignorant, que dis-je, aveugle ou pire, indifférent,quant à ce que pouvait ressentir son interlocutrice. Non, vraiment non.

Mais tout de même, être ainsi tenu à distance de son âme, sentir qu’elle ne lui accordait pas suffisamment sa confiance pour se livrer au moins un peu… Cela le blessait, lui qui pensait jusqu’ici qu’ils partageaient en quelque sorte une seule et même âme…

Alors oui, il avait bien le droit d’avoir quelque chose rien qu’à lui.

Ainsi perdu dans ses réflexions sur le chemin du retour, il avait tout de même fini par arriver à Jarjayes. Décidément, se dit-il alors, même quand je veux penser à quelque chose rien qu’à moi, Oscar s’invite toujours dans les chemins tortueux de mes réflexions. De mon âme. Quelle ironie.

 _"L’histoire de ma vie…"_ songea-t-il avec un demi-sourire, plein de dérision et d’une pointe d’amertume.

Il ressortit des écuries, gagna le château et poussa la porte principale. Celle-ci résista.

Tiens ? Il insista. Pas mieux.

Bien, il passerait par les communs.

Fermés à clé également !

Étrange…

Eh bien il ne restait plus qu’à se faire ouvrir.

Il ne fit pas sonner la cloche, pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée à… quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il tira sa montre-gousset – magnifique cadeau d’Oscar – et lut l’heure à la lumière du clair de lune.

Ah oui, tout de même ! Il était donc parti tout ce temps… Il fallait bien dire qu’il ne voyait vraiment pas les heures passer, ces soirs-là.

Hors de question de réveiller tout le monde. Mais Oscar se couchait souvent tard et Grand-Mère dormait de moins en moins, l’âge avançant. Avec un peu de chance, l’une des deux serait encore éveillée. Il imaginait déjà Oscar lisant à la lumière des chandelles dans sa chambre, comme souvent.

Il fit le tour du château jusqu’à se placer sous ses fenêtres, recula pour aviser les volets clos de sa chambre. Rien. Pas un rai de lumière. C’était bien sa veine. Le long voyage de retour depuis Saverne avait dû la fatiguer suffisamment pour qu’elle se couche plus tôt.

Allons bon ! Restait Grand-Mère.

Il grimaça légèrement, anticipant les remontrances qu’elle n’allait pas manquer de lui faire _– Où étais-tu donc, vaurien ? A-t-on idée de courir par monts et par vaux en pleine nuit pendant que ma petite Oscar…_

Sauf que la petite Oscar en question n’était plus petite du tout, et ne craignait absolument rien bien au chaud dans son lit douillet. Il avait bien le droit d’avoir une vie un soir de temps en temps entre neuf heures et… oui, bon, d’accord, il était très très tard, mais enfin quoi, il n’était plus un enfant, que diable !

Quelle déveine ! La chambre de sa grand-mère aussi semblait plongée dans l’obscurité ! Malgré tout, cela arracha un sourire attendri à André : pour une fois, sa grand-mère semblait faire une nuit de sommeil presque complète. Il serait vraiment le dernier des petits-fils s’il osait la réveiller en jetant des cailloux contre son volet, comme il avait imaginé le faire pour l’alerter discrètement sur sa présence… Non, il veillerait à ce que sa grand-mère profite d’un sommeil réparateur, si nécessaire en empêchant que quiconque la réveille le lendemain matin. Enfin, si elle n’était pas déjà debout lorsque lui se réveillerait…

D‘ici là, une seule solution s’imposait à lui pour trouver où passer la nuit. Du moins pour ce qu’il _restait_ de la nuit.

D’un pas résolu, il s’en retourna vers les écuries.


	3. Fraîcheur matinale

– Grand-mère ? Grand-mère, où êtes-vous ?

– Chut, Oscar, laisse-là se reposer un peu, s’il te plait !

– Ah, te voilà, toi ! Où étais-tu donc passé, hier soir ? Nous t’avons cherché avant d’aller nous coucher.

– J’étais sorti me promener à cheval. Pourquoi cela, t’aurais-je manqué ? lui demanda-t-il d’un air taquin qui masquait parfaitement la lueur d’espoir qui s’était allumée en lui à la question d’Oscar.

Mais non, il était impossible que ce fut parce qu’il lui avait manqué. D’abord parce que la réplique avait été proférée plus sur le ton du reproche et de l’exaspération que sur celui de l’affection. Et ensuite parce qu’ils venaient de passer des jours et des jours ensemble à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit dans leur poursuite de Jeanne de la Motte.

– Vraiment, une soudaine envie de chevaucher ? Il est vrai que tu n’en as que peu eu l’occasion ces derniers temps, ajouta Oscar avec une ironie non dissimulée. Après tout, nous n’avons guère fait qu’un aller-retour vers l’Alsace. Il semblerait que des journées entières à cheval n’aient pas suffit à apaiser ton amour de l’équitation.

– Voyager est une chose, se promener en est une autre. Et puis je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Mes journées sont toutes entières consacrées à vous servir, toi et ta famille. Mes nuits ne t’appartiennent pas encore, que je sache…

Une vague de malaise et d’incommensurable tristesse s’empara de lui lorsqu’il réalisa le double sens de cette dernière phrase.

Oscar, elle, à en croire son manque de réaction, ne songea pas une seule seconde à ce sens caché. Elle pinça les lèvres, jeta un regard sur son ami de toujours, remarqua ses habits froissés, quelques brins de paille dans ses cheveux… De toute évidence, André avait découché et rentrait à l’instant.

Sans qu’elle sût bien pourquoi, elle éprouva une sorte de tristesse en pensant que son ami avait eu des projets pour la soirée écoulée qu’il n’avait pas cru bon de lui confier. Et depuis quand ne se confiaient-ils plus tout de leurs vies ?

Oh, elle avait bien une vague idée de la réponse à cette question, mais son cas était différent. Comment pourrait-elle avouer son échec à forcer ses émotions à être conformes à celles que son père attendait de sa part, et son ridicule à éprouver une inclination de plus en plus coupable pour un homme qui avait touché rien moins que le cœur de la Reine de France ?

Non, elle était vraiment pitoyable, et ne voulait ni la pitié d’André, ni le décevoir. Elle était son ami, son frère, et pas quelque donzelle épanchant son cœur auprès d’oreilles n’ayant que faire de ses états d’âme. Une amitié virile et sincère, faite d’aventures et de chamailleries bon enfant, d’assauts à l’épée et de défis à la course, de discussions sur les affaires du royaume et de soirées dans les estaminets… Voilà ce qu’il attendait d’elle.

Bon certes, elle savait fort bien que les hommes entre eux discutaient des femmes, tous gentilshommes qu’ils fussent, mais là, elle devait bien admettre que c’était un sujet sur lequel elle n’aurait jamais rien à partager… Les conquêtes féminines, non vraiment, elle avait beau être un garçon – ou presque – mais là, elle ne pourrait pas… Ce n’était juste pas là qu’allait sa préférence. Sa préférence à elle, de plus en plus, avait un nom et un visage, ceux d’un gentilhomme venu d’un royaume du Nord, amoureux d’une autre… Et Oscar devrait taire à jamais cette préférence, pour rester fidèle à ce qu’elle était, à son identité, à elle-même, à son destin et à sa Reine…

Était-ce cela qui dernièrement l’avait éloignée de son frère ? Les frères se parlent-ils vraiment de leurs affaires de cœur ? Comment André accueillerait-il la nouvelle de son inclination ? Serait-il horrifié que son ami, son frère de toujours puisse avoir de l’attirance pour un homme ? Imaginait-il qu’elle puisse avoir de l’attirance pour qui que ce soit ? Certainement pas, ce serait comme si elle-même imaginait André se languissant pour une femme… Risible !

C’était une idée amusante de prime abord, mais aussi assez dérangeante. C’était d’André dont il s’agissait. André était André. Quelle idée ! Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, elle savait tout de lui. Quand il avait perdu sa première dent… Comment il allait réagir à telle ou telle plaisanterie… Comment il allait parer une attaque lors d’un assaut à l’épée… Qui il appréciait et qui l’horripilait… Comment la vue d’un jeune enfant entouré de ses parents le rendait mélancolique… Jusqu’à cette façon discrète de veiller sur sa grand-mère…

Mais là, elle le sentait bien, il lui cachait quelque chose… Et cela l’agaçait, car il ne lui avait jusque là jamais rien caché.

– Très bien, dit-elle finalement d’un ton bourru, je me débrouillerai sans Grand-Mère.

– Te débrouiller pour faire quoi ?

– Rien d’important. Tu devrais toi aussi retourner te reposer, lui répondit-elle d’un ton plus froid qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Tu n’es pas dans l’état le plus frais qui soit, je suppose que quoi que tu aies fait de ta nuit, tu n’as pas beaucoup dormi…

– Je suis parfaitement réveillé, rassure-toi, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

– Eh bien tant mieux pour toi. Dans ce cas vas te préparer, je t’attends pour croiser le fer dans un quart d’heure.

– À tes ordres, Oscar.

Tudieu, toujours ce ton froid empreint d’ironie polie qu’il savait si bien manier pour lui faire parfaitement sentir qu’il désapprouvait. Oh, et puis après tout, tant pis pour lui. Elle allait se défouler un bon coup lors de cet entrainement, et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre pour tous deux.

Et puis, elle finirait bien par savoir ce qu’il avait fait de sa nuit…


	4. Miroir, mon laid miroir

Et voilà que cela recommençait comme quelques jours auparavant. André était introuvable.

– Et il ne vous a pas dit qu’il sortait ?

– Non ma petite. Ce petit vaurien a encore disparu sans prévenir, juste après qu’il eût fini ses corvées. Dire qu’il vous a abandonnée comme ça sans rien dire…

– Il ne faut rien exagérer Grand-Mère, je ne suis pas abandonnée, je suis ici, et chez moi. C’est juste que je me demandais où il était, voilà tout.

– Oooh, mais comptez sur moi pour le lui demander demain dès que je le verrai. A-t-on idée de partir comme ça sans prévenir, et puis, il pourrait lui arriver n’importe quoi, mon petit seul sur les chemins en pleine nuit…

– Rassurez-vous, Grand-mère. Premièrement, André aura beau être toujours votre petit, il n’est plus un petit garçon. Et deuxièmement, il sait très bien se battre, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, répliqua Oscar en passant la main gauche sur l’estafilade qu’il lui avait infligée quelques jours plus tôt.

Bon d’accord, elle n’y était pas allée de main morte non plus ce matin-là, il avait bien fallu qu’il redouble de vigueur pour tâcher d’être à sa hauteur. Et oui, il était vraiment doué. À se demander s’il n’avait pas retenu ses coups jusqu’ici, se contentant de parer ses attaques. Mais non, elle restait meilleure escrimeuse que lui. Maigre consolation, car pour le reste, la nature avait fait son œuvre et André avait bien plus de force qu’elle. Course, lutte à mains nues, même bras de fer… il la surpassait dans tous ces domaines depuis bien des années.

Brrrr ! Oscar chassa cette déplaisante idée de son esprit. Oui, même si sa conscience se refusait à le reconnaître, elle était jalouse d’André. Lui parvenait à soulever des charges deux fois plus lourdes en fournissant deux fois moins d’efforts qu’elle. Lui courait plus vite sans s’essouffler autant qu’elle. Certes, il fallait reconnaître que lui n’avait pas besoin de s’enserrer le torse dans un bandage si serré qu’il bridait ses mouvements respiratoires.

Contrairement à elle, lui avait un buste plat, donc aucun poids mort inutile à trainer… Toute à ses amères et jalouses réflexions, elle avait atteint sa chambre à coucher et se préparait pour la nuit.

Aucun poids mort inutile à trainer, un torse plat, et une carrure autrement plus large que la sienne, se dit-elle amèrement en apercevant son maigre reflet dans la psyché. Ôtant sa chemise de jour et libérant son buste, elle observa d’un air peu amène le corps de l’être étrange qui lui faisait face dans le miroir.

Sans les épaulettes de l’uniforme, les épaules étaient tombantes au lieu d’être carrées. La silhouette était frêle et peu imposante. La carrure trop fine, les muscles trop peu saillants enrobaient à peine les os sous la peau. Même chose pour les jambes que l’on devinait efflanquées bien qu’enveloppées de bas et de culottes. Rien à voir avec les hommes qu’elle côtoyait quotidiennement. La seule chose qu’elle avait pour elle était sa taille. Elle dépassait largement la plupart des femmes, et, se consola-t-elle alors, c’était au moins cela. Mais elle n’avait pas hérité des traits virils de son père, elle n’avait pas la même puissance que Girodelle – seule sa technique et sa rapidité lui avaient permis de sortir vainqueur de leur première rencontre, il y avait déjà si longtemps… – elle n’avait pas la même force qu’André dans ses bras, et elle n’avait pas la large carrure de Fersen…

_Fersen_.

Non, il n’y fallait pas penser. Au lieu de cela, elle fit descendre son regard vers son buste, et bien qu’avec réticence, se força à regarder. Dieu qu’elle détestait cela ! La meilleure preuve qui soit que, quoiqu’elle fasse, quoiqu’elle pense, elle n’aurait jamais un corps d’homme. Ces… monstruosités, sans aucun muscle, sans aucun maintien… ces difformités qui disgraciaient son torse, là où il n’aurait du y avoir que muscles plats et fermes ! Oh, muscles il y avait, mais débouchant sur… sur ces…

Serrant les poings, pinçant les lèvres de dégout, elle détourna son regard. Et il n’y avait rien à faire contre cela ! Oh, elle avait bien sûr lu les récits antiques évoquant ces guerrières mythiques qui se tranchaient un sein pour mieux tirer à l’arc, mais d’une part, ce n’était que mythologie, et d’autre part, la simple idée de… C’était effroyablement barbare, et les infortunées dont l’état de santé était si désespéré qu’elles devaient se résoudre à passer entre les mains des médecins ou des chirurgiens pour combattre la maladie mourraient généralement plus vite des suites de l’intervention que du mal qui les rongeait de l’intérieur.

Elle releva encore le regard vers ces grosseurs molles qui semblaient la narguer. Un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit qu’elle avait au moins la chance que la nature ne l’ait que peu dotée à ce niveau. Anticipation de ce que son destin ferait d’elle ? Peut-être. Comment faisaient donc celles que la nature avait dotées d’une gorge plus… habituelle chez une femme ? Comment supportaient-elles de se voir dans une glace ? Etait-il possible que les hommes chérissent ceci ? Elle, en tout cas, n’éprouvait que répulsion pour cela. Etait-ce là un autre signe que jamais elle ne serait pleinement homme, même en esprit ?

Elle, ne rêvait que de buste plat, de larges épaules, d’un torse tel qu’elle devinait être celui de…

Non ! Elle avait déjà dit qu’elle ne voulait pas songer à _Lui_  !

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser. Qu’aimait-il, lui ? Les gorges opulentes, révélées par les corsages serrés des robes à la dernière mode ? Certainement. Et après-tout, n’était-ce pas ce qu’ _Elle_ portait ? N’était- _Elle_ pas réputée pour la grâce et la perfection de ses charmes ?

Les images de la Reine, si féminine et toute en courbes dans ses robes de cour passèrent fugacement dans l’esprit d’Oscar… qui regarda encore une fois vers sa psyché. Non, vraiment, personne ne pourrait un jour être attiré par ce qu’elle y voyait. Il n’y avait pas une once de féminité dans ce corps trop grand et trop maigre pour attirer l’œil d’un homme, sans même parler de sa caresse. Ce corps trop plat et trop musclé pour être celui d’une femme, mais pas suffisamment pour être celui d’un homme…

Osseuse, anguleuse jusque dans son visage… Non, il n’y avait rien de féminin en elle, et pire encore, il n’y avait en ce corps rien de viril non plus.


	5. Ouï-dire et doute, poisons de l'amitié

– Il parait qu’il est apparu hier soir chez Madame de Vallambert.

Oscar se trouvait sur le côté de la cour de marbre, non loin des fenêtres de la chambre du Roi. Autour d’elle, dans le flot des solliciteurs qui arrivaient au château dans l’espoir d’une hypothétique audience avec le Roi, les conversations allaient bon train.

– Oui, et une fois encore il est parvenu à s’échapper avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il s’est emparé des bijoux en l’espace d’un instant, et la minute d’après, il franchissait le balcon d’un bond et se recevait sur le parterre de fleurs. Il est agile comme un chat. C’est tout de même incroyable qu’il puisse agir ainsi impunément !

– Oh, ma chère c’est bien simple, je n’en dors plus. Et pourquoi donc ne s’en prendre qu’aux biens de la noblesse ? Je me ruine pour tenir mon rang à la cour, dépensant en une semaine de quoi me permettre de vivre plusieurs mois dans mes terres, et il me faut encore en plus risquer de me faire dévaliser ?

– Hélas, je suis dans le même cas que vous. Les simples bourgeois, eux, n’ont pas à craindre ce fléau. Je me demande d’ailleurs bien pourquoi.

– Allez donc comprendre les raisonnements de ces bandits de grands chemins !

– À moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un domestique qu’une noble famille aurait congédié, ou traité de mauvaise façon. Il confondrait ainsi dans une même amertume ses maîtres et l’ensemble de la noblesse.

– Vous croyez ? Mes gens sont en tout cas triés sur le volet, et sont dans notre famille depuis des générations.

– Ah, hélas, Madame, tout le monde n’est peut-être pas aussi regardant… Et puis on n’est jamais à l’abri d’un mouton noir.

– Mais où donc aurait-il appris à se battre ainsi ? Les rares personnes qui ont croisé le fer avec lui ont dit qu’il maniait fort bien l’épée !

– Oh, si vous m’en croyez, ils prétendent cela pour masquer leur propre incompétence à cet exercice. Que voulez-vous, avoir le droit de porter l’épée ne signifie pas savoir s’en servir, surtout pour ces messieurs de la Robe. Alors que pour nous, la vieille noblesse de province…

Oscar n’avait plus envie d’en entendre davantage. Les bavassages des aigris la fatiguaient bien plus sûrement qu’une journée de chevauchée. Mais si André avait été là, il aurait pris un air ironiquement compatissant, puis après avoir mis la méchante humeur dont elle faisait montre sur le compte d’un éventuel manque de sommeil (Dieu savait pourtant que d’eux deux, ce n’était pas elle qui faisait des nuits trop courtes, ces derniers temps !), il lui aurait lancé une de ces réflexions enrobées d’amertume polie dont il lui réservait l’adresse lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux. _(« Et-ce d’entendre un point de vu extérieur à ton monde qui te fatigue tant ? Tous ces quémandeurs, comme tu les appelles, sont-ils donc si méprisables simplement parce qu’ils importunent la Reine de leurs soucis ? Crois-tu qu’ils soient tous si futiles ? Que toutes leurs demandes le soient ? Et surtout, Oscar, qui donc se montre le plus futile ? Dis-moi Oscar, est-ce un effort insurmontable d’imaginer qu’il existe un monde au-delà de celui dans lequel tu vis ? Je te le dis, Oscar, cette noblesse de province apporte avec elle à Versailles un point de vue extérieur sur cette cour… il serait sans doute bon d’en entendre au moins une partie.»)_

Aaaah ! Sors de ma tête, André Grandier ! Toi, qui sous couvert de m’aider, de me dérider, veux me faire la morale !

Voilà qu’elle devenait folle. Elle imaginait maintenant ce qu’André lui dirait s’il était là, quand bien même il était ailleurs ! À croire qu’elle ne pouvait pas se passer de sa conversation ! Pour ce qu’elle avait d’agréable, dernièrement, sa conversation… _« Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, non ? »_ , _« Mes nuits m’appartiennent encore, que je sache ! »_ , _« À tes ordres, Oscar »._

Et pourquoi donc se mettait-elle à penser à André, maintenant ? Avant que ces deux commères ne passent devant elle, elle était tranquillement perdue dans ses réflexions sur le retour de Monsieur de Fersen auprès de la Reine – _une telle constance de sentiments de la part de l’un comme de l’autre, c’est admirable… comme la vie est injuste envers nous tous… Pourquoi Elle ? Et si j… ?_ – et il avait suffit de cette conversation pour que ses réflexions bifurquent vers André.

Pourquoi donc ? Était-ce le mot «  _domestique_  » qui avait déclenché chez elle cette association d’idée ? Ce n’était pourtant pas ainsi qu’elle le voyait. Non, vraiment, ce n’était pas le premier mot qui venait spontanément à son esprit lorsqu’elle pensait à lui.

Elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé à quoi il occupait ses soirées dernièrement. Ses escapades continuaient, il disparaissait parfois même pendant le jour, ne prévenant que sa grand-mère qu’il serait absent quelques heures. Quel culot ! Il pourrait au moins avoir la plus élémentaire correction en la prévenant elle aussi ! Non, il ne lui en disait rien… Quelle mouche l’avait donc piqué ? Elle refusait pourtant de s’abaisser à le suivre ou à le faire suivre. Elle voulait encore croire en sa confiance. Lorsqu’elle tentait de l’interroger sur le sujet, il se contentait de rester évasif. Devrait-elle le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Insister jusqu’à ce qu’il lui réponde ?

La veille au soir, elle l’avait croisé à son retour de « promenade ». Il avait semblé surpris de la trouver encore debout à cette heure. Il avait abrégé la conversation, une fois de plus, et était parti se coucher. Mais elle avait eu le temps de voir, dépassant de sa poche droite, les perles blanches d’un collier ou d’un bracelet de femme.

Que faisait donc André avec un collier de femme ? C’était la question qu’elle s’était posée une bonne partie de la nuit, aux heures d’insomnie. De _femme_ … une idée vraiment saugrenue. Et pourtant, la plupart des hommes de leur âge…

Serait-il possible qu’André ait une douce amie ? À laquelle il offrirait ce genre de présent ? Mais non voyons, c’était André ! Et d’ailleurs, il n’avait pas les moyens d’acquérir pareille parure, elle le savait fort bien. Était-ce alors un gage d’affection venant de quelque riche coquette ? Car riche, il fallait l’être pour se départir ainsi d’un tel bijou. Mais franchement, André, une maîtresse…?

À moins que… Et si… ? Une toute autre idée germa dans son esprit. Mais non, trois fois non. André était l’honnêteté incarnée. Cette idée était tout aussi stupide que la précédente.

D’ailleurs, le lendemain matin ne lui avait-il pas donné raison ? Lorsqu’André lui souhaita le bonjour, elle vit le renflement dans la poche droite de son gilet, qui lui rappela soudain ses interrogations nocturnes. Mais aussitôt après André lui confia le collier en lui demandant de le remettre à ses probables propriétaires devant l’hôtel desquels il l’avait trouvé gisant au sol la veille au soir.

Non, vraiment, il n’y avait pas plus scrupuleusement honnête et désintéressé qu’André. Et il n’était assurément pas à l’honneur d’Oscar que le contraire eût pu, même fugacement, lui effleurer l’esprit. Elle fut sur le moment tout à la fois soulagée et un peu honteuse.

Honteuse de l’avoir soupçonné ? Soulagée de quoi ? Mais d’avoir une nouvelle fois confirmation de sa droiture, bien entendu ! Point du tout de savoir qu’il n’y avait nulle femme là-dessous. Ou bien alors était-elle un peu honteuse d’être soulagée de ceci également ? Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas droit à avoir quelque béguin ? Où même à être celui d’une jeune fille ? Mais… de là à... une dame du beau monde…?

Diantre, qu’il était donc vain de s’encombrer l’esprit de telles pensées, puisque ces perles ne venaient ni d’une dame, ni d’un larcin, et que par là même l’affaire était close. Ne restait plus qu’à envoyer un garde auprès de Madame de Vallambert pour lui restituer son bien égaré. Cela ferait au moins un bijou qui lui sera retourné.

Et quant à cet insaisissable Masque Noir, il l’intriguait. Un homme agile, rapide, silencieux, qui volait or, bijoux et armes, mais sans jamais tuer, puis disparaissait aussi soudainement qu’il était apparu, échappant à ses poursuivants ou les désarmant avec une déconcertante facilité… Il était à la fois une énigme et un défi. Et un Jarjayes ne refusait jamais un défi.


	6. Carnet de bal

Grands Dieux ! Un bal de plus ! En temps habituel, il ne déplaisait pas à André d’accompagner Oscar à un des rares bals auxquels elle se rendait – elle ne s’amusait d’ailleurs pas suffisamment, à son humble avis – mais là, c’en était trop…

Depuis qu’elle s’était mis en tête d’arrêter le Masque Noir – sans que, soit dit en passant, nul ne l’en ait chargée – ils enchaînaient les soirées mondaines : bals, dîners, spectacles, Oscar ne refusait plus aucune des invitations qui lui étaient faites, elle qui en temps habituel dédaignait tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, ressemblait à un divertissement d’ordre social en dehors de son service. Et comme elle avait – comme un caprice – exigé sa présence auprès d’elle dans cette nouvelle lubie qui s’était soudainement emparée d’elle, le sommeil d’André s’en ressentait. Son peu de vie sociale également. Rentrer à des heures indues, parfois au petit matin, ne se coucher que pour se relever quelques heures plus tard (heures, vraiment ? Ce ne lui paraissait, à lui, n’être que des minutes !) n’était pas pour lui permettre d’être au mieux de sa forme.

Non, vraiment, enchaîner les bals tous les soirs était décidément bien épuisant, surtout quand on avait à faire le jour. Il n’avait désormais plus une minute à lui, ni le temps de vaquer à ses occupations.

Et comme de bien entendu, le mystérieux Masque Noir ne pointait pas le bout de son loup. Oscar ne lâcherait pas l’affaire pour autant, André la connaissait trop bien, elle continuerait à écumer les festivités mondaines encore et toujours, tant qu’elle ne l’aurait pas eu face à face. Enfin, face à _masque_ … Quelle satanée – bien que charmante – tête de mule !

En tout cas, si Masque Noir il n’y avait, on trouvait en revanche de plus en plus de dames enamourées et de filles à marier. Et André était bien convaincu que ceci avait à voir avec la soudaine assiduité d’Oscar à ces soirées. En effet, le bruit n’avait pas tardé à courir que le séduisant Colonel de Jarjayes avait cessé de vivre reclus comme un moine carme et avait décidé de se mêler à la société en dehors de son service. Peut-être son père l’avait-il enfin convaincu de prendre épouse ? Quelle aubaine : un nom glorieux, une vieille famille et suffisamment de fortune pour faire rêver des parents soucieux de l’avenir de leur fille ! Un physique de jeune éphèbe qui faisait rêver certaines dames en quête de galanterie !

André sourit doucement, observant Oscar en train d’essayer de poliment éviter les assiduités d’une fort jolie jeune femme. Et force était de constater qu’elle s’en sortait assez mal, plus habituée qu’elle était à commander sèchement à ses subordonnés qu’à esquiver courtoisement les galanteries de leurs épouses, sœurs ou filles. Elle semblait tout à la fois poliment agacée – sentiment qu’elle peinait à camoufler – et passablement mal à l’aise. Bien fait pour elle, pensa André en étouffant un gloussement, ça lui apprendra à lui faire écumer les bals et à monopoliser ses soirées !

Il se retourna pour observer les danseurs, laissant Oscar se tirer d’affaire comme elle le pourrait tant qu’elle n’était pas en danger – en tout cas pas en danger de mort. On dansait, on voltait, on parlait, on riait… Ce ne serait de toute façon pas ce soir que le Masque Noir viendrait. Étouffant un bâillement, à moitié endormi désormais, André laissait courir un regard vide sur le monde qui l’entourait, rêvant d’un matelas et d’une paire de draps, et, pourquoi pas, ô rêve suprême et sublime folie, à coté de lui entre ces draps…

Non ! Non, ce n’était pas le moment ! Ce n’était d’ailleurs jamais le moment. Il fallait penser à autre chose. Mais le sommeil s’emparait peu à peu de son esprit et y imprimait ses propres divagations. Il devenait difficile de lutter. Par pitié, Oscar, rends-toi compte qu’il ne se passera rien ce soir et annonce-moi que nous rentrons ! Dire qu’au lieu de perdre son temps ainsi soir après soir, il aurait pu être en bien plus intéressante et enrichissante compagnie…

Masquant son dépit, il balaya une fois de plus des yeux l’assemblée. Soudain, son regard s’arrêta sur une personne conversant en petit groupe de l’autre côté de la salle.

o ~ o ~  o

Grands Dieux, se disait Oscar, que cette importune était encombrante ! Et que ne se détachait-elle d’elle pour s’aller quérir une autre proie ! Au moins avec Grand-mère, André ou ses hommes, elle pouvait d’un simple « laissez-moi, je vous prie » faire aisément entendre qu’elle désirait qu’on la laissât seule et avoir la paix.

_André, par pitié, viens à ma rescousse !_ Annonce-moi qu’on me réclame d’urgence, que nos chevaux se sont enfuis, qu’il y a le feu, que sais-je ?

Girodelle était là, lui aussi. Il l’avait courtoisement saluée, échangeant quelques civilités avec elle, puis était ensuite allé se mêler à certaines connaissances plus loin dans la salle. Un homme discret et courtois ce lieutenant, une véritable attitude d’homme du monde accompli, aux antipodes de celle cette collante fâcheuse.

_Girodelle, venez me sortir de là lieutenant !_ Prétextez quelque souci à discuter au sujet de la Garde, ou venez me soustraire à elle pour me présenter à vos connaissances… Ou bien tenez, mieux encore : invitez-là à danser ! Un homme bien né, sans épouse ni maîtresse connue, portant beau l’uniforme, à la réputation impeccable et point du tout mal fait de sa personne devrait plaire à cette péronnelle, non ? _Girodelle, où que vous soyez présentement, venez inviter cette importune à danser, c’est un ORDRE !_

Et André, où était-il ? Elle lui avait demandé d’ouvrir l’œil au cas où le Masque Noir se manifesterait. Était-il sorti surveiller les abords ? Ah tiens, non, il était là, presqu’en face d’elle, non loin de la fenêtre, à surveiller l’assistance en compagnie de laquais. Surveiller ? On aurait plutôt dit qu’il fixait d’un air légèrement étonné quelque chose en direction du coin opposé de la pièce. Un rapide coup d’œil permit à Oscar de découvrir que le quelque chose en question était en fait un quelqu’un, ce qui était fort malséant de la part de son ami. D’autant plus malséant que la personne qui avait ainsi capté son attention était une femme. Une _jeune_ femme. Peut-être même très jeune, malgré les fards. Et, fait extraordinaire, celle-ci l’avait de toute évidence remarqué car elle le fixait en retour, le sourcil droit imperceptiblement arqué.

Mais dans le fond, lequel avait fixé l’autre le premier et lequel répondait ? Après les péronnelles jetant leur dévolu sur les officiers, faudrait-il maintenant compter avec celles faisant de l’œil aux valets ? Mais qu’avait donc André à continuer de la fixer ainsi, pourquoi ne détournait-il pas les yeux pour signifier à l’impudente tout ce que sa conduite avait d’inconvenant ? Mais… mais qu’était ceci ? André venait-il réellement de faire de la tête un salut presque imperceptible à la demoiselle ? Non, elle avait dû rêver.

Pourtant, l’un comme l’autre avait désormais détourné le regard. Lui vers la fenêtre, elle vers ses voisins en grande conversation. Tiens, Girodelle !

Qui donc était cette jeune dame ? Son lieutenant pourrait peut-être la renseigner. Perruque poudrée plutôt sobre au regard de ce qui s’était fait dernièrement, visage aux traits qui, s’ils n’étaient pas fins exsudaient la jeunesse. Un nez fort, une mâchoire assez carrée, un visage rond, des sourcils hauts, des yeux marron. Ces yeux…ils avaient quelque chose d’étrange, qui tranchait presque avec l’aspect juvénile de ce visage. Comme une sorte de sérieux déplacé en cette soirée de frivolités, un air de voir aux tréfonds de ce qu’ils regardaient.

L’ensemble était perché sur un corps qui, bien qu’encore printanier, était déjà résolument féminin. Elle était plus petite que la moyenne, la taille encore fine était cambrée, et la gorge généreuse semblait vouloir s’échapper du corsage pour jaillir vers ses interlocuteurs. La pièce d’estomac triangulaire du bustier couronnée de ces deux rotondités laiteuses dessinaient un cœur parfait. Sous la taille, jupons et paniers ne permettaient de rien deviner des hanches ou des jambes, comme il se devait. Mais si le visage n’avait nul attrait particulier pour retenir l’œil masculin, ce que l’on soupçonnait du reste avait assurément de quoi donner aux mâles l’envie de jouer de ce corps comme d’un instrument bien accordé. Du moins pour ce qu’Oscar avait cru comprendre des désirs masculins. Désirs qu’elle n’avait jamais pu se contraindre à éprouver elle-même en contemplant les femmes…


	7. Cheminements

Une soirée de plus à traquer le Masque Noir en vain, pensa-t-elle tandis qu’ils regagnaient leur demeure. André devait certainement être en train de se faire la même réflexion.

Quoique _traquer_ ne fût malheureusement point le mot juste. Non, _attendre_ en serait un qui eût mieux convenu à leur pitoyable tentative. Et cet attentisme n’était pas du tout du goût d’Oscar. Mais ils ne disposaient hélas point d’autres moyens pour ne serait-ce que le rencontrer : écumer les bals en espérant qu’il daigne enfin faire une apparition lors de l’une de ces réjouissances, fréquenter assidument les soirées jusqu’à ce qu’il condescende enfin à croiser leur route.

Dans cette partie, il était indéniablement en position de force tandis qu’eux tentaient d’avancer en aveugle, et cela déplaisait souverainement à Oscar. D’ailleurs, en aveugle ou non, ils n’avançaient pas du tout. Elle l’attendait à un endroit, il frappait à un autre. Ou bien après qu’elle soit partie. Ou encore les soirs où elle était de service. À croire que ce bandit connaissait ses projets et son emploi du temps à l’avance !

À bien y réfléchir, il n’agissait certainement pas seul : ne serait-ce que pour lui permettre de s’enfuir aussi vite après ses larcins, un acolyte devait surement rester dans l’ombre à garder son cheval, prêt à l’action. Et à lui prêter main forte le cas échéant. Un acolyte qui s’assurait que les grilles resteraient ouvertes, qui préparait une diversion au cas où, qui brouillait les pistes… Du moins serait-ce ainsi qu’elle et André procèderaient dans l’improbable hypothèse où leur prendrait la fantaisie de se livrer à ce genre d’activité.

Non, décidément, le Masque Noir ne pouvait être un homme seul. Ils devaient être plusieurs. Ne serait-ce que pour glaner tous les renseignements utiles à la préparation de leurs larcins : chez qui y avait-il bal, par où pénétrer dans les demeures, par où en ressortir rapidement et sans laisser de traces… à bien y réfléchir, cette idée d’un domestique se retournant contre ses maîtres et leurs fréquentations, comme elle l’avait entendu en surprenant quelque commérage de cour, semblait plutôt cohérente bien qu’elle répugnât à l’admettre.

Peut-être même pouvait-il également lui servir d’alibi afin d’écarter les éventuels soupçons : un soir on se montre à ses proches ou passe la soirée dans quelque taverne devant témoins, s’assurant par son comportement de se bien faire remarquer, tandis que le Masque Noir frappe à l’autre bout de Paris ou à Versailles. Nul n’ayant le don d’ubiquité, on ne saurait accuser d’être le mystérieux bandit ayant dévalisé un hôtel particulier de Versailles une personne dont plusieurs témoins peuvent attester qu’elle a passé toute la soirée avec eux au même moment à Paris. Imparable stratégie.

Décidément, ce Masque Noir l’intriguait de plus en plus. André, lui, ne semblait pas partager sa ferveur à le traquer. Mais il la suivait, comme il l’avait toujours fait. Il l’avait suivie jusqu’à Saverne, malgré son affection pour Rosalie, à la poursuite de la sœur de celle-ci. Il l’avait toujours suivie dans ses missions, dans ses voyages à Arras, et dans ses coups de tête. À la réflexion, jamais elle ne s’était enquise des siens. Mais quelle idée ! André n’avait pas de coups de tête, aucune marotte, nulle lubie ne s’emparait de son esprit. Il était calme et posé, lisse et sans passions. Comme ce devait être reposant d’être lui ! Ne s’encombrer l’esprit de rien, se contenter de suivre le vent qui souffle, comme la feuille morte qui tombe ou la plume qui vole… Ce caractère doux, paisible et dépassionné faisait de lui le meilleur ami qu’elle aurait pu avoir : il n’hésitait pas à la suivre, et ce sans (presque) trop objecter. Tout au plus protestait-il pour la forme, mais tous deux savaient bien qu’au final ils feraient généralement ce qu’elle avait dès le début décidé de faire.

 _À tes ordres, Oscar…_ Pourquoi repensait-elle à cela, tout d’un coup ? Il était vrai que le comportement dont André faisait montre dernièrement ne correspondait plus tout à fait à ce portrait de l’André de leur jeunesse. Lui qui passait auparavant tout son temps libre avec elle disparaissait maintenant des soirées entières – en tout cas lorsqu’elle ne le traînait pas de bals en représentations à l’Opéra. Lui dont elle savait tout lui cachait maintenant quelque chose. Lui que nulle foucade n’effleurait jamais lui répondait parfois vertement lorsqu’elle s’enquérait de ses sorties. Lui que nulle passion n’avait jamais agité avait désormais quelque activité, centre d’intérêt ou obsession si importante qu’il ne la partageait pas avec elle. Lui que nulle tocade n’avait détourné de son devoir restait à contempler une jeune fille au lieu de guetter le bandit qu’ils attendaient. Et, comble du comble, lui que nulle fredaine n’était venue détourner des convenances lançait presque des œillades à une dame de l’aristocratie. Impensable ! Il devait y avoir une autre explication à tout cela !

D’eux deux, c’était elle qui avait des coups de tête, elle qui avait des coups de cœurs, elle qui s’enflammait soudain pour une cause. André tempérait. Les rôles étaient clairement établis. C’était l’ordre des choses. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, il en serait toujours ainsi, et cet ordre des choses convenait parfaitement à Oscar. Que se passerait-il s’il devait changer ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Qu’adviendrait-il d’elle ? Qui la tempèrerait ? Leur monde avait très bien fonctionné ainsi jusque là, l’ordre des choses n’était pas fait pour être bouleversé.

André, un coup de tête ? André, un coup de cœur ? Allons… Il était bien plus sage qu’elle, qui se laissait obséder par un voleur masqué ou qui s’enflammait pour le bien-aimé de la Reine de France !

Fersen… elle l’avait croisé à quelques uns de ces bals… Depuis son retour des Amériques, après avoir brièvement envisagé de s’en retourner dans son pays, il _l_ ’avait revue, _elle_ … et ses projets de retour en Suède s’étaient envolés. Lors de ces bals, il avait discuté avec elle, d’ami à ami, et s’était rouvert à elle, d’homme à homme, de son désarrois à aimer une femme interdite et inaccessible. _D’homme à homme…_

Elle aurait tant voulu qu’il lui parlât d’homme à _femme_. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu’il lui fit cet effet ? Qu’avec lui elle voulût être femme ? Qu’elle voulût qu’il la vît comme une femme ? Qu’il fût le seul pour qui elle souhaitât être femme ?

Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il donc qu’un tel homme existât ? Qu’existât au monde un homme qui lui donnât envie d’être femme ? Elle qui était homme jusqu’au bout des doigts, sans nul doute, sans conteste, pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu’un homme vînt bouleverser tout ce bel ordre, vînt la faire douter de ce qu’elle était, de ce qu’elle ressentait ? Vînt mettre son esprit sens dessus dessous ? Extérieurement, elle était toujours le froid, raide, ferme, droit, sévère et imperturbable Colonel de Jarjayes, dont le monde était simple, la vie faite d’ordres à donner et à recevoir, d’obéissance et surtout pas de questionnements. _Intérieurement_ …

Intérieurement régnait la confusion la plus absolue, une pagaille sans nom, un désordre indicible, le chaos total lorsqu’elle pensait à Hans Axel, Comte de Fersen, sujet de Sa Majesté le Roi Gustave III de Suède, mais plus encore de Sa Majesté la Reine de France.

Et ce soir encore, elle avait vu cet homme faire galamment et courtoisement danser les plus jolies dames qui soient, il leur avait tenu la main, ses doigts avaient parfois effleuré leur dos, la peau nue de leurs avant-bras avaient eu le contact de celle de sa main… elle en avait presque frissonné par procuration. Se rendaient-elles seulement compte de la chance qu’elles avaient ? Éprouvaient-elles seulement le moindre frisson à ce divin contact ? Appréciaient-elles ces instants à leur juste valeur ? Si elle était à leur place, il était bien certain que ce serait l’un des moments les plus inoubliables de sa vie : être dans les bras de Fersen… partager une danse avec lui… être vue et traitée en femme par lui…

Mais bien qu’il fût l’un des seuls à connaître son secret, Oscar ne savait que trop qu’à ses yeux à lui elle était homme. Un homme juste un peu différent physiquement des autres hommes. Un homme auquel il s’adressait au féminin, certes, mais pas une femme.

Oui, vraiment, pour la première fois de sa vie, Oscar François de Jarjayes souhaitait ne pas être totalement homme… l’espace d’un instant.


	8. De la chrysalide à l'éphémère

– André, ne penses-tu pas que le Masque Noir ait appris que nous l’attendions ? Cela expliquerait sa soudaine discrétion depuis plusieurs jours…

– Hmm… Pardon, tu disais…?

Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse, elle assise à table buvant une tasse de chocolat, et lui contemplant le parc, tournant le dos à Oscar. Les yeux dans le vague, il rêvassait – ou somnolait debout, il ne savait plus très bien. Le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel lui envoya ses rayons droit dans les yeux tandis qu’il s’étirait pour se réveiller tout à fait.

– Tu sais Oscar, je n’ai rien contre les bals en temps habituel, mais pas tous les soirs. Ça devient lassant à force.

– Eh bien rassure-toi, tu as quartier libre ce soir, lui répondit-elle. Tu vas pouvoir te coucher tôt, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Était-ce un soupçon d’ironie mêlée d’amertume qu’il décela dans cette dernière saillie ? Le fait était pourtant qu’il avait en effet bien du sommeil en retard, et cependant il formulait déjà des projets intéressants pour sa soirée à venir. Et apparemment, Oscar s’en doutait et semblait le lui reprocher, à en croire la légère pique qu’elle venait de lui lancer. Se pourrait-il qu’elle soupçonnât…?

En tous les cas, elle semblait résignée à faire une pause dans sa poursuite du Masque Noir, et André en était ravi. D’autant plus qu’elle non plus n’avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Elle avait sans doute enfin senti qu’elle avait besoin de récupérer et qu’un peu de repos s’imposait, seulement cette tête de mule ne l’admettrait jamais. Ainsi donc, sous couvert de permettre à André de rattraper le sommeil qu’il avait en retard, elle se ménagerait elle aussi, et tout ceci en ne se donnant point l’impression de baisser pavillon. Si cela permettait à Oscar de prendre le repos dont elle avait besoin, André était plus qu’heureux de lui servir d’alibi.

À moins que… Reviendrait-elle sur son idée et abandonnerait-elle le dessein d’arrêter elle-même le Masque Noir ? Ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour André. Regrettait-elle de s’être enflammée trop vite ? Avait-elle quelques doutes ? Était-elle revenue sur sa décision ? Mais cela ressemblait fort peu à Oscar de Jarjayes. André décida de tâter le terrain.

– À propos, Oscar, crois-tu qu’il soit vraiment indispensable de capturer le Masque Noir ? Après tout, il n’a jamais blessé personne et tout au plus ne fait-il que prendre un peu à ceux qui ont trop pour le redistribuer à ceux qui en ont cruellement besoin…

– Un voleur reste un voleur, André, et je m’étonne que tu poses une telle question.

Raté pour ce qui était d’une remise en question de la part d’Oscar de Jarjayes. Elle qui était un entre-deux humain s’accrochait à l’idée que le monde l’environnant était toujours ou tout noir, ou tout blanc. Qu’il devait être reposant de vivre avec sa vision du monde ! Voir une frontière nette entre les choses, entre les gens, entre leurs rôles, entre le bien et le mal, entre la gauche et la droite, entre ceux qui naissaient parmi la noblesse et ceux qui naissaient parmi le tiers. Se dire que ce qui n’entrait pas dans la première des deux catégories était forcément dans l’autre. Et surtout, _surtout_ , éviter de se poser des questions.

Mais pourtant tu le sais bien Oscar, toi qui es une femme et qui vit comme un homme, toi qui te veux homme mais as un corps de femme, toi dont les élans amoureux ont fait un choix de femme tandis que tu t’accrochais à ton identité d’homme, que les choses ne sont pas toujours si tranchées, que les frontières sont mouvantes et floues, que rien n’est figé. Que l’on peut être tour à tour une chose et son contraire, que le monde n’est pas tout noir ou blanc, mais un immense et infini nuancier…

Oui, toi dont même le cœur est celui d’une femme bien que ton esprit s’y refuse, tu es un de ces entre-deux dont tu veux nier l’existence pour mieux te raccrocher à quelque chose de sûr, à ce que tu connais, à ta vie si bien réglée et ordonnée d’homme et de soldat. Mais ouvre les yeux Oscar, tout n’est pas ou laid ou sublime, et ainsi qu’il y a une multitude d’âges entre l’enfant et le vieillard, de même il y a une infinité de nuances entre le géant et le nain, entre le troupier et le général, entre le richissime et le miséreux, entre l’ignare et l’érudit, entre le blanc et le noir. _Entre l’homme et la femme ?_

Un voleur reste un voleur, soit. Mais alors, une rose reste une rose. Qu’elle soit rouge ou blanche, ou de l’une des innombrables nuances de rose existant entre ces deux couleurs, une rose reste une rose, mon Oscar. Et tu ne parviendras jamais à être heureuse tant que tu n’accepteras pas de le reconnaître.

En attendant, André se dit qu’il allait pouvoir reprendre les choses sérieuses le soir même. Où était le rendez-vous déjà ce jour-là ? Ah, oui, ça lui revenait.

o ~ o ~  o

Grand-mère avait été fébrile toute la journée, s’agitant, courant en tous sens, et même gloussant comme une gamine de temps à autres. André se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. En parlant de piquer, elle avait dévalé l’escalier avec ses aiguilles et tout son nécessaire à couture dans les mains, toute guillerette et excitée comme une jeune fille juste avant son premier bal. D’ailleurs, elle semblait même avoir rajeuni de dix ans. Il ne savait ce qu’elle et Oscar tramaient depuis le matin, mais si cela rendait sa grand-mère si joyeuse, il faudrait qu’il en remercie son amie.

– Des années que j’attendais ce moment, s’exclama Grand-Mère. Ma patience a été récompensée. Enfin ! Le Seigneur a entendu mes prières.

– Que se passe-t-il donc, Grand-Mère ? demanda André.

Mais elle avait déjà disparu à l’étage. Il perçut quelques bribes de conversation :

– C’est impossible, Grand-mère, vous vous êtes trompée de taille, c’est bien trop petit ! Voyez comme ça serre…

– Ne dites pas n’importe quoi ! Je sais ce que je fais, c’est loin d’être la première fois. Je m’y connais bien mieux que vous !

– Mais il est impossible d’avaler quoi que ce soit avec ce corps baleiné, l’estomac est complètement…

– Taisez-vous maintenant, et cessez de respirer je vous prie, ou bien je n’y parviendrai pas.

– Cesser de resp… ?

Que faisait donc Grand-mère à Oscar ? Peut-être son amie avait-elle besoin qu’il vienne à sa rescousse ? Il tendit l’oreille : non, plus rien, aucun appel au secours. Puis il entendit à nouveau sa grand-mère :

– …à la française, je présume, pour une telle occasion ? Avec paniers à coudes ?

– JE M’EN FICHE !

Il n’en entendit pas davantage. Que manigançaient-elles toutes les deux ? Bah, il le découvrirait bien tôt ou tard. En attendant, il fallait qu’il se prépare. Il devrait partir sans tarder s’il voulait éviter d’être en retard.

– ANDRÉ, appela Grand-Mère. Viens voir ! Mais viens donc voir, allez, plus vite !

– Voir quoi, Grand-Mère ? interrogea-t-il en montant nonchalamment les premières marches de l’escalier.

– Mais, la robe d’Oscar, bien sûr ! Allons, viens !

– La… PARDON ?

Robe ? Elle avait bien dit « robe » ? Non, il avait mal entendu. Il interrompit tout net son ascension.

– OUI, repris Grand-mère sans presque reprendre son souffle, Oscar m’a enfin demandé ce matin de lui retoucher une des anciennes robes de bal de ses sœurs. N’est-ce pas merveilleux ?

 _Merveilleux_  ? Pas vraiment, pensa immédiatement André. Non, vraiment, « merveilleux » n’était pas le premier mot qui lui venait à l’esprit. Alors c’était donc cela, ce soudain et étonnant quartier libre pour ce soir ? Oscar voulait se rendre à un bal EN ROBE, et SANS LUI ? Quel cauchemar ! Son Oscar allait porter une robe pleine de froufrous et danser avec des _hommes_  ? Ce n’était là pas du tout ce à quoi il pensait lorsqu’il songeait qu’Oscar devrait s’accepter femme pour pouvoir un jour être véritablement heureuse.

– André, que fais-tu espèce de vaurien, appela Grand-mère en descendant l’escalier. Viens voir mademoiselle Oscar, te dis-je !

– Pas question, ne comptes pas sur moi !

– Je te dis d’aller la voir, reprit-elle en lui empoignant vivement le bras (Aïe ! quelle force pour son âge, se dit-il) et le forçant à se retourner.

Oscar en robe, pensa-t-il soudain, tentant d’imaginer le résultat. Quelle idée burlesque ! Elle aura l’air d’un épouvantail ! Oscar habillée en fille ? On aura tout vu ! Elle paraîtra travestie… Ce n’était pourtant pas Mardi-Gras !

Étouffant un ricanement, pouffant, il reprit son ascension de l’escalier tandis que paraissait Oscar en haut des marches.

Mon Dieu, quelle apparition ! Divine, irréelle, superbe, irradiant de beauté ! André en reçu comme un choc. Venait-il d’encaisser un coup de poing au ventre ? Pourtant non. Mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine s’emballa et cogna à toute vitesse, et comprimait sa gorge. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Les mots lui manquaient.

– Tu… tu es vraiment splendide, réussit-il tout de même à bredouiller misérablement.

– Tu trouves ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Était-ce une illusion de ses yeux éblouis ou bien avait-elle légèrement rougi à son compliment en guettant une confirmation de sa part ? Il se sentait comme flotter au dessus du sol, ne sentait plus ses jambes, et surtout ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux, comme fasciné.

– Bon, ce n’est finalement pas si mal de s’habiller ainsi une fois dans sa vie, admit Oscar de moins mauvaise grâce qu’elle l’aurait voulu. Mais pas un mot à mon père, bien entendu.

Cela allait de soi. Le général ne pouvait pas imaginer son fils en robe de bal, le pauvre homme en ferait un accès d’apoplexie. Et Oscar le paierait très cher.

André sortait à peine de son éblouissement lorsqu’elle reprit son chemin vers l’escalier. Or elle n’avait pas fait deux pas qu’elle bascula en avant, se retourna, lâcha un tonitruant «  _foutredieu !_  », se raccrocha à la colonnade et se retrouva au sol, sur son séant, les paniers de la jupe relevés au niveau de sa taille. André s’esclaffa. Il pensa immédiatement à une tortue retournée sur sa carapace. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois aussi ridicule et aussi jolie ? Aussi grotesque et aussi belle ?

– Grrrr ! C’est vraiment la première et la DERNIÈRE fois que je m’habille ainsi, s’écria-t-elle avec rage et frustration.

André étouffa un petit rire attendri et se précipita pour l’aider à se redresser. Elle se releva avec aussi peu de grâce que possible, tandis que dans un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur Grand-Mère lui lançait :

– Faîtes attention à votre langage, pour l’amour du ciel ! Et il faut descendre en tenant les jupes, mon enfant !

Oscar empoigna une bonne quantité de tissu des deux mains au niveau de chaque genou, releva le tout d’une bonne coudée et se pencha pour regarder le résultat : ses grands pieds chaussés d’élégante mules brodées apparurent alors, ainsi que ses bas jusqu’à mi-mollet.

– DÉLICATEMENT, Oscar ! Et ne vous voutez pas. Pincez la jupe entre le pouce et l’index, juste au niveau des cuisses. Ne la relevez jamais plus haut que la cheville !

Suivant ces judicieux conseils pour descendre l’escalier, Oscar se redressa, raide comme un piquet, à l’image de l’attitude qu’elle prenait lorsque sa compagnie était passée en revue. Puis elle s’avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte d’entrée avec la grâce d’un dragon de cavalerie se rendant à la taverne. André étouffa un autre rire. Elle était décidément irrésistible avec ce mélange de ridicule gaucherie et de beauté stupéfiante. Quelle femme ! Sa démarche militaire alliée à sa splendeur absolue faisait un mélange étrange et inoubliable, et la curieuse disharmonie entre la toilette et l’attitude avait pour lui un charme secret auquel il savait ne pouvoir échapper.

Décidément, Oscar de Jarjayes était une femme unique au monde, et cette femme montait présentement en voiture pour se rendre à son premier bal sans lui.

– Tu comprends mon petit, lui glissa alors Grand-Mère en guise de consolation, nul ne doit la reconnaître ce soir. Alors, comme chacun sait que tu es le valet du colonel de Jarjayes, il vaut mieux qu’on ne te voie pas avec elle ce soir.

Mais, se dit André, même ceux qui pensaient le colonel de Jarjayes entièrement homme étaient aveugles s’ils ne reconnaissaient pas la perfection de ces traits, l’or de ces cheveux, ces yeux si clairs et cette tournure martiale. Mais ces gens _étaient_ véritablement aveugles, car aucun d’entre eux n’avait encore remarqué quelle femme exceptionnelle ils côtoyaient, sans quoi le général de Jarjayes aurait depuis bien longtemps eu des armées de prétendants à repousser pour continuer à entretenir les apparences qui avaient forgé la vie de son _fils_.


	9. La plus belle pour aller danser

Tiens-toi droite, mais pas raide. Marche droit, mais pas de grandes enjambées. Dois-je un peu bouger les hanches afin de faire osciller les paniers ? On va dire que non, cela fera une chose de moins à laquelle penser et cela évitera qu’ils gigotent trop. Ces jupes bougent déjà trop à mon gout quand je marche, à croire que cette chose est dotée d’un esprit qui lui est propre.

Et ma voix ? Oh mon Dieu, ma voix ? Dois-je prendre un ton haut perché ? Non, on croira que je me moque de la Reine. Une voix de fausset ? Non, ou bien on réalisera tout de suite que je suis un homme voulant se faire passer pour une femme. Le mieux est que je me taise. De toute façon, que pourrais-je bien dire ? Je n’ai pas d’autres sujets de conversations que ceux dont j’ai déjà discuté cent fois avec Fersen. Quoique... Je pourrais peut-être essayer de parler comme une femme parle à un homme… Mais que dit-on à un homme qui vous plait ? J’aurais du prendre conseil auprès de quelqu’un…

Mais qui ?

Ma mère ? Hors de question. Et puis qu’en saurait-elle ?

La Reine ? Ben voyons… Premièrement elle me pense tout à fait homme. Non que je ne le sois pas, mais enfin… J’imagine le tableau : _Madame, puisque l’élu de mon cœur se trouve être un homme, sauriez-vous m’instruire du moyen que les femmes usent dans l’art de la conversation pour faire comprendre à un gentilhomme qu’il ne les laisse pas indifférentes ?_ Ou bien non, mieux encore : _Madame, serait-il indiscret de demander à Votre Majesté de quels mots elle a usé pour faire entendre l’étendue de son amitié à Monsieur de Fersen ?_ Ceci aurait au moins eu le mérite d’être ciblé ; j’aurais été certaine de ne pas tomber à coté. Sacrebleu, en parlant de tomber, ce satané jupon qui se flanque sous ma semelle. Ah, oui, c’est vrai, attention au langage... Non, ça va ; danger écarté, obstacle évité. Tiens et pourquoi pas plus direct encore ? _Madame, auriez-vous la bonté de m’indiquer ce que je dois dire à Monsieur de Fersen pour le ravir au cœur de Votre Majesté ?_

Tu divagues, ma pauvre Oscar. Non, MON pauvre Oscar. _Mon_  ? _Ma_  ? Aaaaargh !

Oh non, encore un escalier ! Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas mis la salle de bal de l’opéra en rez-de-chaussée ? Cet architecte devait être misogyne. Bon, alors, récapitulons : je pince les jupes entre le pouce et l’index à mi-cuisses, je relève de quelques pouces, je ne regarde pas mes pieds, je prie pour réussir à ne pas m’emberlificoter les souliers dans les étoffes, je garde la tête droite, le dos droit, je regarde devant moi (oui, bref, au _garde-à-vous_ en somme, me voici finalement en territoire connu) et je monte. Droite mais pas raide, tout en souplesse. Eh bien voilà, ce n’est pas si difficile, en somme. Un jeu d’enfant, même. Le tout est de ne pas perdre le rythme. C’est juste une manière de danse, en quelque sorte…

Auprès de qui d’autre prendre conseil ? Grand-mère ? Seigneur tout puissant, surtout pas ! Elle serait déjà en train de tricoter de la layette !

Et voilà, Oscar venait déjà de faire le tour des femmes de son entourage. Rosalie était partie depuis quelques temps déjà et d’ailleurs, elle n’était qu’une enfant…

Restaient les hommes. Son père exclu, bien entendu. De toute façon, il ne devait certainement rien entendre à ces affaires-là.

Et puis, demande-t-on à un homme le moyen de conquérir l’un d’entre eux ? Quoique ce serait rechercher l’information directement à la source… Mais ils n’auraient pas manqué d’avoir certain émoi quant aux apparentes préférences du colonel. Déjà qu’elle n’était pas très aidée par son physique…

Elle aurait toujours pu faire croire qu’il s’agissait de conter fleurette à une dame… Après tout, homme, femme, pourquoi les manières de courtiser devraient-elles être tellement différentes ? Oui, elle aurait dû tenter cette approche. À condition de s’adresser à quelqu’un de discret. Être assimilé à un jouvenceau peu expérimenté auprès des dames n’aidait pas, dans l’armée, à asseoir son autorité sur ses hommes. Elle déplorait ce fait, les deux n’étant à la lumière de la raison en rien liés, mais quoiqu’elle fut convaincue que ses aptitudes au commandement n’avaient en rien à souffrir de son manque d’expérience personnelle en d’autres domaines, elle ne savait que trop bien qu’il en était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Il lui aurait fallu trouver un homme suffisamment proche pour qu’elle osât lui demander conseil, et suffisamment discret pour qu’il n’en répétât rien au dehors… Mais oui, bien sûr ! Que n’y avait-elle songé avant ce soir ! Girodelle se serait fait un plaisir d’avoir cette conversation d’homme à homme à cœur ouvert avec elle, car en plus d’être un homme, son bras droit et d’une discrétion peu commune, il était son ami.

Seulement à la réflexion, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le lieutenant auprès d’une dame depuis très longtemps. En tout cas pas d’une manière qui suggérât qu’il y eut entre eux quelque intimité de sens ou de sentiment. À moins que… Se serait-il depuis tout ce temps pris d’inclination pour une femme mariée ? Il ressemblerait bien à ce trop honnête et discret gentilhomme de taire ses liaisons illégitimes et de protéger la réputation de la dame qui lui accordait ou ses charmes, ou son cœur. Attitude totalement désuète en cette époque aux mœurs plus… affichées, dirons-nous, et où les liaisons – à l’exception de celles des plus hautes dames du royaume – ne se cachaient plus vraiment. Mais Girodelle était, comme elle-même et comme son père, un homme attaché aux valeurs et mœurs chevaleresques d’une époque qui, à défaut d’être totalement révolue, était pour le moins sur la pente de l’obsolescence. Risquait-elle alors de commettre un impair en osant lui demander conseil ? Ou au contraire serait-il heureux de confier en toute discrétion les grandes lignes de ses intrigues amoureuses – sans nommer qui que ce fût, cela allait de soi – en retour de celles de son colonel ? Elle n’en savait rien. Il y avait donc tout de même quelque inconvénient à avoir un ami trop discret.

Ne restait plus qu’André. Mais parler amour avec André était aussi inconcevable que parler Encyclopédie avec la Reine. Pourtant… Il semblerait que dernièrement… Mais Oscar et André ne se parlaient ni d’aventures charnelles, ni d’affaires de cœur. Toutefois, il aurait peut-être pu lui être de quelque conseil, après tout. Que pouvait-il donc bien conter à sa gourgandine ?

Ventrebleu ! Déjà la dernière marche de l’escalier. Quelques pas et elle ferait pour la seconde fois de sa vie son « entrée dans le monde ». Dans des circonstances bien différentes, cette fois-ci. Et surtout revêtue d’un tout autre uniforme.

Qu’avait dit Grand-Mère, déjà ? Ah oui, le langage… Et elle ne savait toujours pas que faire pour sa voix. De toute manière elle n’avait pas encore trouvé que dire. Le mieux serait de parler le moins possible, cela éviterait les écarts et les problèmes.

Allons Oscar, souplesse, grâce, élégance… elle pouvait y parvenir. Pour Fersen, elle saurait être femme, sacrebleu ! D’ailleurs rien ne saurait être hors de sa portée : elle était un soldat, elle était un officier, et elle était un Jarjayes.


	10. Femme des années 1780, femme jusqu'au bout des seins

Tiens-toi droite, mais pas raide. Marche droit, mais pas de grandes enjambées. Dois-je un peu bouger les hanches afin de faire osciller les paniers ? On va dire que non, cela fera une chose de moins à laquelle penser et cela évitera qu’ils gigotent trop. Ces jupes bougent déjà trop à mon gout quand je marche, à croire que cette chose est dotée d’un esprit qui lui est propre.

Et ma voix ? Oh mon Dieu, ma voix ? Dois-je prendre un ton haut perché ? Non, on croira que je me moque de la Reine. Une voix de fausset ? Non, ou bien on réalisera tout de suite que je suis un homme voulant se faire passer pour une femme. Le mieux est que je me taise. De toute façon, que pourrais-je bien dire ? Je n’ai pas d’autres sujets de conversations que ceux dont j’ai déjà discuté cent fois avec Fersen. Quoique... Je pourrais peut-être essayer de parler comme une femme parle à un homme… Mais que dit-on à un homme qui vous plait ? J’aurais du prendre conseil auprès de quelqu’un…

Mais qui ?

Ma mère ? Hors de question. Et puis qu’en saurait-elle ?

La Reine ? Ben voyons… Premièrement elle me pense tout à fait homme. Non que je ne le sois pas, mais enfin… J’imagine le tableau : _Madame, puisque l’élu de mon cœur se trouve être un homme, sauriez-vous m’instruire du moyen que les femmes usent dans l’art de la conversation pour faire comprendre à un gentilhomme qu’il ne les laisse pas indifférentes ?_ Ou bien non, mieux encore : _Madame, serait-il indiscret de demander à Votre Majesté de quels mots elle a usé pour faire entendre l’étendue de son amitié à Monsieur de Fersen ?_ Ceci aurait au moins eu le mérite d’être ciblé ; j’aurais été certaine de ne pas tomber à coté. Sacrebleu, en parlant de tomber, ce satané jupon qui se flanque sous ma semelle. Ah, oui, c’est vrai, attention au langage... Non, ça va ; danger écarté, obstacle évité. Tiens et pourquoi pas plus direct encore ? _Madame, auriez-vous la bonté de m’indiquer ce que je dois dire à Monsieur de Fersen pour le ravir au cœur de Votre Majesté ?_

Tu divagues, ma pauvre Oscar. Non, MON pauvre Oscar. _Mon_  ? _Ma_  ? Aaaaargh !

Oh non, encore un escalier ! Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas mis la salle de bal de l’opéra en rez-de-chaussée ? Cet architecte devait être misogyne. Bon, alors, récapitulons : je pince les jupes entre le pouce et l’index à mi-cuisses, je relève de quelques pouces, je ne regarde pas mes pieds, je prie pour réussir à ne pas m’emberlificoter les souliers dans les étoffes, je garde la tête droite, le dos droit, je regarde devant moi (oui, bref, au _garde-à-vous_ en somme, me voici finalement en territoire connu) et je monte. Droite mais pas raide, tout en souplesse. Eh bien voilà, ce n’est pas si difficile, en somme. Un jeu d’enfant, même. Le tout est de ne pas perdre le rythme. C’est juste une manière de danse, en quelque sorte…

Auprès de qui d’autre prendre conseil ? Grand-mère ? Seigneur tout puissant, surtout pas ! Elle serait déjà en train de tricoter de la layette !

Et voilà, Oscar venait déjà de faire le tour des femmes de son entourage. Rosalie était partie depuis quelques temps déjà et d’ailleurs, elle n’était qu’une enfant…

Restaient les hommes. Son père exclu, bien entendu. De toute façon, il ne devait certainement rien entendre à ces affaires-là.

Et puis, demande-t-on à un homme le moyen de conquérir l’un d’entre eux ? Quoique ce serait rechercher l’information directement à la source… Mais ils n’auraient pas manqué d’avoir certain émoi quant aux apparentes préférences du colonel. Déjà qu’elle n’était pas très aidée par son physique…

Elle aurait toujours pu faire croire qu’il s’agissait de conter fleurette à une dame… Après tout, homme, femme, pourquoi les manières de courtiser devraient-elles être tellement différentes ? Oui, elle aurait dû tenter cette approche. À condition de s’adresser à quelqu’un de discret. Être assimilé à un jouvenceau peu expérimenté auprès des dames n’aidait pas, dans l’armée, à asseoir son autorité sur ses hommes. Elle déplorait ce fait, les deux n’étant à la lumière de la raison en rien liés, mais quoiqu’elle fut convaincue que ses aptitudes au commandement n’avaient en rien à souffrir de son manque d’expérience personnelle en d’autres domaines, elle ne savait que trop bien qu’il en était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Il lui aurait fallu trouver un homme suffisamment proche pour qu’elle osât lui demander conseil, et suffisamment discret pour qu’il n’en répétât rien au dehors… Mais oui, bien sûr ! Que n’y avait-elle songé avant ce soir ! Girodelle se serait fait un plaisir d’avoir cette conversation d’homme à homme à cœur ouvert avec elle, car en plus d’être un homme, son bras droit et d’une discrétion peu commune, il était son ami.

Seulement à la réflexion, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le lieutenant auprès d’une dame depuis très longtemps. En tout cas pas d’une manière qui suggérât qu’il y eut entre eux quelque intimité de sens ou de sentiment. À moins que… Se serait-il depuis tout ce temps pris d’inclination pour une femme mariée ? Il ressemblerait bien à ce trop honnête et discret gentilhomme de taire ses liaisons illégitimes et de protéger la réputation de la dame qui lui accordait ou ses charmes, ou son cœur. Attitude totalement désuète en cette époque aux mœurs plus… affichées, dirons-nous, et où les liaisons – à l’exception de celles des plus hautes dames du royaume – ne se cachaient plus vraiment. Mais Girodelle était, comme elle-même et comme son père, un homme attaché aux valeurs et mœurs chevaleresques d’une époque qui, à défaut d’être totalement révolue, était pour le moins sur la pente de l’obsolescence. Risquait-elle alors de commettre un impair en osant lui demander conseil ? Ou au contraire serait-il heureux de confier en toute discrétion les grandes lignes de ses intrigues amoureuses – sans nommer qui que ce fût, cela allait de soi – en retour de celles de son colonel ? Elle n’en savait rien. Il y avait donc tout de même quelque inconvénient à avoir un ami trop discret.

Ne restait plus qu’André. Mais parler amour avec André était aussi inconcevable que parler Encyclopédie avec la Reine. Pourtant… Il semblerait que dernièrement… Mais Oscar et André ne se parlaient ni d’aventures charnelles, ni d’affaires de cœur. Toutefois, il aurait peut-être pu lui être de quelque conseil, après tout. Que pouvait-il donc bien conter à sa gourgandine ?

Ventrebleu ! Déjà la dernière marche de l’escalier. Quelques pas et elle ferait pour la seconde fois de sa vie son « entrée dans le monde ». Dans des circonstances bien différentes, cette fois-ci. Et surtout revêtue d’un tout autre uniforme.

Qu’avait dit Grand-Mère, déjà ? Ah oui, le langage… Et elle ne savait toujours pas que faire pour sa voix. De toute manière elle n’avait pas encore trouvé que dire. Le mieux serait de parler le moins possible, cela éviterait les écarts et les problèmes.

Allons Oscar, souplesse, grâce, élégance… elle pouvait y parvenir. Pour Fersen, elle saurait être femme, sacrebleu ! D’ailleurs rien ne saurait être hors de sa portée : elle était un soldat, elle était un officier, et elle était un Jarjayes.


	11. Et lux fuit

Oscar en robe ! Inimaginable, et pourtant… Mais il n’en revenait toujours pas. Quelle folie ! Certes elle était belle, très belle, même. Mais différente… Et puis belle, elle l’était toujours, quel que fût son accoutrement. Du moins était-ce l’avis d’André.

Certes il en avait ce soir été ébloui, un peu comme devant un feu d’artifices. Il se souvint alors de son émerveillement devant celui qui avait été offert aux parisiens à l’occasion du mariage du Dauphin il y avait combien, quinze ans déjà ? Non, plutôt seize ou dix-sept. Dieu que c’était loin !

Non, vraiment, Oscar en fille, Oscar en robe n’était plus vraiment son Oscar, elle devenait une étrangère. Mais à la réflexion, même dans sa superbe toilette, parée de bijoux et (pour une fois) coiffée, elle n’était à ses yeux pas encore aussi rayonnante de beauté que le soir où elle avait revêtu son grand uniforme d’apparat pour faire danser toute une soirée la Reine de France. Elle avait été ce soir-là absolument sublime. Il l’avait également trouvée réellement magnifique la première fois qu’elle avait revêtu son uniforme de colonel, même s’il l’avait alors taquinée pour n’en rien laisser paraître. Et elle était aussi vraiment belle en simple chemise et culotte, lorsqu’elle restait chez elle et qu’ils conversaient au salon, ferraillaient dans le parc ou chevauchaient dans la campagne environnante. Oui, décidément, à l’aise dans une mise des plus simples et les cheveux irrémédiablement en bataille, telle était son Oscar, et c’était finalement ainsi qu’il la trouvait la plus belle.

Assister à un feu d’artifices une fois dans sa vie était une chose, un évènement rare et exceptionnel, mais de là à en voir un tous les jours… D’autant que lors des réjouissances données pour le mariage de l’actuel couple royal, la fête avait tourné au drame, un mouvement de foule ayant provoqué la mort de deux à trois cent personnes. Le jeune couple d’alors en avait été fortement attristé. D’aucuns y avaient même vu un funeste présage planant sur cette union. André espérait de tout cœur qu’Oscar, elle, n’aurait pas à regretter sa folie d’un soir ; mais il en gardait comme une certaine amertume, ne pouvant s’ôter de l’esprit que tout ceci était une fort mauvaise idée.

Oscar, se travestir… Oscar, s’attifer d’un tel accoutrement… Mais quelle mouche l’avait donc piquée ? Et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Bien sûr ! Que n’y avait-il songé plus tôt ? La soudaine envie de déguisement d’Oscar ne pouvait être une coïncidence au moment où justement rentrait des Amériques un Apollon scandinave auréolé de gloire martiale.

 _Fersen…_ pour lui elle s’était déguisée, pour lui elle voulait se faire belle, pour lui elle se pomponnait, elle qui n’avait même jamais de sa vie fait l’effort de se coiffer ! Effroyable pensée. Maintenant André savait d’où lui venait ce sentiment d’amertume et de malaise. Et il se sentit soudain terriblement abattu, infiniment triste, pour lui-même bien entendu, mais aussi pour elle, et pour les espoirs insensés qu’elle nourrissait peut-être et qui seraient immanquablement déçus. Car Fersen restait en France pour une seule et unique raison, pour une seule et unique personne. Et cette personne n’était pas Oscar de Jarjayes. Alors oui, il en était triste pour elle, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en être également soulagé. Pour lui-même, mais aussi pour elle. Car il sentait au plus profond de son âme qu’Oscar de Jarjayes était faite pour autre chose que de s’oublier pour Axel de Fersen. Il espérait qu’elle le comprendrait un jour, et que les anciennes robes de ses sœurs resteraient à l’avenir toutes au fond d’un placard.

Certes elle était très belle ainsi, il en avait même été comme foudroyé l’espace d’un instant… mais à la réflexion, ce n’était pas _Elle_.

– Assez parlé, entendit-il à côté de lui. À quand les actes ?

Quoi ? Comment ? _Quid_  ? Juste ciel, André s’était tellement enfoncé dans ses réflexions qu’il en avait oublié où il était. La personne qui se tenait à sa gauche venait, par son apostrophe, de le lui rappeler. Il jeta un coup d’œil circulaire autour de lui. Il y avait bien du monde ce soir, dans les jardins du Palais Royal. Depuis des années, les Ducs d’Orléans les ouvraient au public tout le jour et jusque tard dans la nuit, et le Palais Royal étant l’apanage d’Orléans, il était fermé à la police du Roi, ce qui permettait au libéral nouveau duc d’Orléans d’y encourager, entre autres, la libre parole. Ainsi donc, dans ces jardins assimilés à des jardins publics, on pouvait entendre et dire ce que bon semblait des ministres, de la politique du Roi, des idées nouvelles, de la Reine, des privilèges, des rêves de changement et d’égalité.

Le duc avait également fait construire tout autour des jardins une galerie d’immeubles de rapport abritant pour la plupart des boutiques ou des cafés en rez-de-chaussée. Le soir venu et les boutiques fermées, l’absence de la police avait également favorisé le florissement d’activités illicites ; on voyait ainsi nombre de filles publiques aguicher le chaland sous les arcades. Galanterie et agitation politique : c’était là le Palais Royal, qui n’avait plus de Royal que le nom. Et c’était le meilleur endroit pour qui souhaitait vaquer à des occupations qui ne regardaient en rien le lieutenant général de police Thiroux de Crosne.

Ce soir encore ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Oui, il y avait bien du monde dans les jardins. Tiens ? Elle était là. Une toute jeune fille à la mise soignée, accompagnée d’un homme et d’une femme plus âgés. L’homme paraissait s’ennuyer ferme. La femme semblait écouter distraitement ce qui se disait. La jeune fille n’en perdait pas une miette. Bref, chacun des trois avait la même attitude que les fois précédentes où André les avait aperçus. Avant la veille, il avait cru à un couple trainant sa fille à ces « réunions ». La présence d’une si jeune personne en pareille occasion et à pareille heure lui avait paru singulière. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? La première fois qu’il l’avait vue, il lui aurait donné quatorze, peut-être quinze ans. Elle lui avait rappelé Rosalie à l’époque où ils l’avaient rencontrée. L’âge, sans doute, car elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ni de traits, ni de tournure. Et elle était plus petite encore que Rosalie. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la fraicheur de ce visage qui lui avait rappelé leur chère brise de printemps. Dans cet air décidé, également. Quant à ce regard… il semblait contredire ce jeune âge ; ces yeux semblaient comprendre au-delà des mots prononcés, paraissaient percer leur vis-à-vis à jour pour débusquer ce qui pouvait se cacher au delà ce qu’ils voyaient.

Le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé retrouver ces yeux-là, ce visage-là, était un bal chez quelque marquise de Versailles. Non, vraiment, il n’aurait pas imaginé la rencontrer parmi les gens de Cour, fardée et perruquée, vêtue d’une robe de bal de brocard brodé. Et pourtant il avait croisé son regard la veille au soir, à travers la piste de danse. Et elle aussi l’avait reconnu, il l’avait lu dans ces mêmes yeux – elle n’avait d’ailleurs pas cherché à le cacher – et elle lui avait même adressé un salut discret. Elle semblait estimer que c’était là la plus élémentaire civilité, tout valet que de toute évidence il fut.

Soudain, une autre voix se fit entendre et André se retourna : il s’agissait de Châtelet. Oscar et lui-même l’avaient rencontré un soir de bagarre dans une taverne et il avait alors assez clairement bien que succinctement exprimé ce qu’il pensait des officiers de la garde royale. Depuis, André l’avait de nouveau croisé. L’homme s’était souvenu de lui également, et s’était étonné de voir qu’un – comment avait-il dit, déjà ? Ah oui – un sous-fifre des officiers royaux se mêlât à la même société que lui. Un homme plein de colère, avait alors pensé André, mais après avoir entendu certaines de ses interventions et lu certains de ses articles, il s’était ensuite dit que certaines des idées que ce gazetier tentait de véhiculer ne manquaient pas de sens.

Mais à peine Châtelet avait-il pris la parole que sonna l’heure de fermeture des jardins. Une heure du matin, songea André. Le temps de rentrer au bercail et la nuit serait encore courte…

Il allait gagner la sortie lorsqu’il s’entendit apostrophé :

– Ah, Monsieur, je dois avouer qu’il m’est moins surprenant de vous croiser ici que là où nous nous trouvions hier au soir !

Il se retourna et baissa les yeux vers le visage amusé de la propriétaire de cette voix. Ce n’était plus la dame emperruquée et embrocardée de la salle de bal qui lui parlait, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et à la simple robe-redingote rayée.


	12. À lendemain difficile, réveil morose

Oscar était d’une humeur exécrable ce matin-là, André n’avait guère tardé à le remarquer. Elle l’avait rabroué, ce dont il commençait à avoir l’habitude, mais avait même houspillé Grand-Mère, ce qu’il était déjà moins prêt à accepter. Il est vrai que celle-ci n’avait cessé de presser Oscar de questions et de remontrances au sujet d’il ne savait quel accroc à sa robe, dont celle-ci n’avait de toute évidence aucune envie de parler. Aujourd’hui elle était de repos et, se dit André, cela lui laisserait tout loisir de réfléchir aux conséquences de vouloir jouer les donzelles.

– André, tu vas me dresser la liste complète de tous les bals à venir, que ce soit à Versailles ou à Paris.

Enfer ! La soirée précédente lui aurait-elle au contraire donné gout à la vie de coquette ? Elle avait beau être bien plus femme qu’elle n’avait voulu l’admettre jusqu’ici, elle n’allait tout de même pas maintenant se transformer totalement en fille et abandonner tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, tout ce qui avait fait _leur_ vie ensemble ? Elle n’allait tout de même pas cesser de porter la culotte pour adopter la robe comme tenue quotidienne ? Délaisserait-elle l’habit masculin, symbole de cette vie qu’elle avait jusqu’ici partagé avec lui, au profit de toilettes féminines qu’elle porterait au bénéfice d’autres hommes, _en pensant à un autre homme ?_ _Que t’arrive-t-il, Oscar ?_

– Comment ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas porter des robes tous les jours ?

– André, triple buse, réfléchis à ce que tu dis ! Comment pourrais-je faire quoi que ce soit contre le Masque Noir en robe ? On ne peut pas courir trois pas sans tomber dans ce harnachement là ! Et où glisserais-je mon épée ?

Ouf ! Sa folie passagère semblait s’être dissipée. La soirée de la veille paraissait l’avoir convaincue de l’incommodité de ces tenues pour un colonel des gardes. Pourvu qu’elle l’ait également définitivement détournée de l’idée d’en user pour plaire à un homme.

En tous les cas, la chasse au Masque Noir semblait désormais être passée de marotte à véritable obsession chez Oscar. En un sens, il aurait du être heureux que cela vînt la détourner de son autre obsession du moment, à savoir Axel de Fersen, mais tout ceci inquiétait tout de même André. Il avait le sentiment que rien de bon pour eux ne pourrait sortir de cette histoire et aurait souhaité qu’un tout autre sujet vînt occuper l’esprit d’Oscar. Il en arrivait à regretter Madame de la Motte et ses intrigues vénéneuses, ou bien Madame de Polignac et son hostilité manifeste. Non, vraiment, cette lubie n’arrangeait pas les affaires d’André qui avait par ailleurs à faire à Paris l’après-midi-même.

***

Il lui avait échappé. La canaille avait osé essayer de s’en prendre à elle comme à une jouvencelle sans défense, et il lui avait échappé. Cette fois-ci, la coupe était pleine et Oscar se fit le serment de mettre fin à ses agissements. À présent qu’il s’était attaqué à elle-même c’était devenu un impératif. Sa priorité.

Il n’avait pas même tiré son épée contre elle, n’avait pas sorti son pistolet, la pensant une proie facile. Comme c’était humiliant pour Oscar ! Comme c’était insultant pour le colonel de Jarjayes ! Être ainsi tenue pour quantité négligeable, ou tout au moins comme ne présentant absolument aucun danger, elle, le terrible colonel des gardes qui menait des troupes armées et venait d’arrêter la criminelle la plus recherchée du royaume ! Elle qui s’était battue dans des tavernes contre des adversaires deux fois plus nombreux ! Tiens, comme le jour où elle avait revu ce Monsieur de Robespierre accompagné de son ami, ce pisse-copie qui lui avait manqué de respect. Certes, ce jour-là elle et André avaient pour cette fois été débordés par le nombre, mais au moins les combattants lui avaient fait la grâce de ne pas la sous-estimer et de ne pas retenir leurs coups. Étrangement, avec son corps meurtri et son visage tuméfié elle s’était sentie le lendemain de cette rixe moins défaite et moins humiliée qu’après cette première rencontre avec le Masque Noir. Oui, décidément et sans en avoir conscience, ce malandrin l’avait insultée. Et c’était là une grave erreur de sa part, qu’elle entendait bien lui faire amèrement regretter.

En attendant elle était rentrée la veille au soir dépitée, irritée, défaite, abattue et remontée tout à la fois, de sa tentative auprès de Fersen et de sa mésaventure avec cette fripouille, l’antagonisme de ces sentiments concomitants l’ayant épuisée mais maintenue éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit. Et il avait encore fallu que Grand-Mère – qui devait l’avoir attendue toute la soirée avec impatience – en rajoutât lorsqu’elle vit l’état dans lequel était rentrée Oscar : énervée, affligée, décoiffée, la robe déchirée sur un pied-du-roi de longueur au niveau du genou, le visage fermé.

Oscar aurait bien aimé la congédier en bougonnant un simple « bonne nuit » seulement voilà, elle aurait été incapable de se sortir seule de ces nippes. Il lui avait donc fallu endurer les questions sans fin de Grand-Mère sur ce qui l’avait mise dans cet état, entre deux lamentations au sujet d’André qui était encore sorti sans même prévenir. Tiens donc !

Elle ne desserra pas les dents et Grand-Mère finit par la laisser se coucher. Seulement elle était revenue à la charge dès le lendemain matin. Oscar, déjà de méchante humeur, finit par lui parler un peu vertement et vit du coin de l’œil la désapprobation d’André. Elle en fut un peu honteuse, et plutôt que de présenter des excuses, chose pour laquelle elle se savait n’avoir décidément aucun talent inné et qu’elle ne savait faire avec grâce, elle détourna au plus vite la conversation sur un sujet qu’elle savait maîtriser : un plan de bataille.

Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu’un arrêtât ce maudit Masque Noir, tudieu ! Le bruit courrait qu’il avait gagné en popularité auprès des petites gens en leur distribuant partie du produit de ses rapines. Morbleu, l’homme était habile ! Même André semblait conquis, à en croire ce qu’il lui avait dit la veille ! Mais quelle forfaiture : acheter ainsi sa popularité auprès des plus humbles, des esprits les plus simples, monnayer ainsi sa réputation, se racheter une conduite à coup d’oboles ! Quoique si même André paraissait être gagné par une certaine... mansuétude à l’égard de cette crapule, le mal était sans doute plus profond encore, car les personnes telles qu’André n’étaient pas des naïfs vite éblouis par un peu de poudre aux yeux, mais des gens instruits et au fait des choses de ce monde. Et si le Masque Noir parvenait à abuser même ces gens-là…

Non, André n’était pas naïf, mais il était décidément trop bon. Certains voient le mal partout, lui c’était le contraire. Il avait envie de croire que quelqu’un pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider les plus humbles, et soudain un mystérieux et autoproclamé justicier leur distribuait or et argent. André était trop idéaliste, voilà tout, et comme souvent chez ces gens-là, le cœur gouvernait la raison et il croyait à ce en quoi il avait envie de croire pourvu que le rêve fût suffisamment beau. Ce ne pouvait qu’être là la raison de son apparente indulgence envers ce brigand, n’est-ce pas ? Celle-ci ne pouvait être due à des motifs plus… terre à terre et égoïstes, non.

Non, André était un doux rêveur, et pour ces gens-là, plus noble paraissait le rêve et plus douloureux et violent était le réveil. Et en bon ami, en bon frère qu’elle était, elle se devait d’au plus tôt le faire revenir à la conscience des dures réalités afin que cette souffrance en fût la moins grande possible.

Oui, décidément, il était de son devoir de le protéger de lui-même, même si elle devait le faire à son insu.


	13. Sur ses talons

Elle le protégerait de lui-même, c’était décidé. Même s’il fallait pour ce faire recourir à des moyens peu… estimables. Même s’il fallait pour ce faire recourir à celui qu’elle avait jusqu’alors écarté avec une indignation marquée. Oui, elle éprouvait bien une certaine répugnance à faire ce qu’elle faisait présentement, mais Oscar était en train d’apprendre que la fin, parfois, justifiait les moyens. Et à défaut que ses procédés le fussent, son dessein était lui tout à fait honorable.

Alors lorsqu’en début d’après-midi André avait sellé son cheval sans la prévenir, elle s’était résolue à passer outre sa répugnance et ses principes pour le suivre discrètement, comme elle l’aurait fait d’un vulgaire suspect. Mais il lui fallait bien admettre que l’attitude d’André était objectivement suspecte. Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu’il donnait la main à déplacer une malle pleine de draps, nappes, tentures et autres linges, il s’était interrompu en grimaçant et avait porté les mains à son côté droit tandis qu’il se pliait en deux. Grand-Mère s’était alarmée mais il l’avait rassurée en lui disant qu’il avait mal esquivé une ruade de jeune pouliche en pleine poitrine, et qu’après quelques jours il n’y paraîtrait plus. Explication qui n’avait d’ailleurs pas du tout eu l’air de rassurer sa grand-mère.

Ce fut en cet instant précis qu’Oscar se demanda en quel endroit son poing et son coude avaient bien pu atteindre le Masque Noir la nuit précédente. Pourquoi donc pensait-elle à cela maintenant ? Côté droit ou côté gauche ? Au milieu ? Elle ne savait plus. Mais quelle importance ?

Oui, vraiment, quelle importance ? Une sorte de monstre, un mauvais génie tapi au fond d’elle-même était en train de lui susurrer droit dans le cœur que justement, ce détail au demeurant insignifiant prenait soudain une importance cruciale, essentielle. Dieu que ce murmure était désagréable ! Douloureux, même. Mais Oscar François de Jarjayes avait appris dès l’enfance à ne pas prêter attention à la douleur – un garçon ne pleure pas quand il a mal, n’est-ce pas ? – et même à totalement y demeurer sourd ainsi qu’à ce qui la cause. Alors elle décida très logiquement d’ignorer cette voix. Question d’habitude. D’entraînement. Mais si elle savait parfaitement faire mine d’épargner à son esprit les pensées désagréables, son âme avait bien plus de peine à jouer les ignorantes.

C’est ainsi que, pistant de loin la silhouette du cavalier sur sa monture, suivant ce qui s’avéra être le chemin vers Paris, elle tentait d’ignorer qu’elle avait bien le cœur un peu lourd, mais également que recourir à des procédés si peu dignes envers son ami lui révulsait l’âme.

Pour se détourner de ces idées moroses, Oscar se prit à réfléchir à sa soirée à venir. Elle était parvenue – sans aucune peine, d’ailleurs – à se faire inviter à une réception donnée en son hôtel parisien par un conseiller au parlement qui – ô sublime hasard – avait encore deux filles à marier. Charmante soirée en perspective, se dit Oscar, à peine moins morose que précédemment. Nul doute qu’elle ferait partie des poissons à ferrer, mais avec de la chance ce monsieur avait probablement quelques confrères du parlement bien mieux placés qu’elle sur sa liste de gendres potentiels. Néanmoins elle s’y rendrait, car un conseiller au parlement correspondait tout à fait au profil qu’affectionnait le Masque Noir. Enfin, _affectionnait_ … Oscar doutait fort que ce scélérat eut quelque affection pour ses malheureuses victimes, c’était là simple façon de parler.

Tandis qu’elle soliloquait ainsi ils avaient atteint Paris. Et pas n’importe quel Paris, non ! Pas le faubourg Saint-Antoine, pas ces rues où se côtoyaient une misère crasse et une population prompte aux troubles et aux émeutes, non ! D’ailleurs, se dit Oscar, que serait donc allé faire André dans ces faubourgs, ni elle ni lui n’y connaissaient personne !

Non, c’était dans le Paris des belles demeures qu’André avait mené sa monture, celui des beaux hôtels particuliers, celui des négociants aisés, des rentiers, des fermiers généraux, des conseillers au Parlement. Celui où elle était invitée le soir même. Il avançait en observant les façades, en levant le nez vers les fenêtres, en regardant à travers les portes cochères. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. A moins que… à moins qu’il ne cherchât à _repérer_ quelque chose... _à repérer les lieux_  ?

Ça y était, elle l’avait formulé. Pas à voix haute, bien sûr, mais c’était déjà bien assez insupportable et assourdissant intérieurement. Si insupportable qu’elle regretta aussitôt sa pensée.  NON ! Non, non, non, non, non, et re-non !

Et re-re-non.

D’ailleurs, il semblait avoir trouvé ce qu’il cherchait car il entra dans une cour rue Saint-Honoré. Lorsqu’elle arriva à hauteur de la porte cochère, Oscar qui avait mis pied à terre et s’était tapie dans un renfoncement le vit finir d’attacher les rênes de son cheval et frapper à la porte d’une demeure cossue. Quelques secondes d’attente qui parurent interminables à Oscar et un laquais en livrée vint ouvrir. André se découvrit, parut adresser quelques mots au domestique, après quoi ce dernier l’introduisit et referma la porte. C’était fini.

Oscar patienta quelques minutes, puis un quart d’heure, puis plus encore mais ne le vit pas ressortir. Elle retint alors l’adresse de la maison et se promit de mener son enquête. Restaient deux options au colonel : soit rentrer chez elle, tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ressassant ses idées noires pendant à peine une heure puis se changer pour la réception et refaire le chemin en sens inverse, soit rester à Paris, passer chez son tailleur récupérer l’habit de cour neuf qu’elle avait fait retoucher, flâner aux abords de la maison en question pour en repérer les familiers et les habitudes, puis se rendre à l’invitation. Elle opta tout naturellement pour cette seconde solution.

***

Bien lui avait pris de choisir cette option se dit-elle, car en sortant de chez son tailleur elle croisa le lieutenant de Girodelle qui s’y rendait. Il n’était pas rare qu’ils s’y retrouvassent, car c’était le lieutenant lui-même qui avait recommandé l’habile artisan à Oscar, un jour où celle-ci lui avait fait compliment de la coupe impeccable de son uniforme d’apparat et de sa belle prestance dans cette tenue. D’ailleurs il avait alors semblé au colonel voir ce jour-là l’imperturbable lieutenant rosir légèrement à ce compliment, sans qu’elle parvint jamais à en concevoir la raison.

Profitant de la présence providentielle d’un ami et d’un homme souvent mieux informé qu’elle des milieux parisiens puisque sa famille y avait un hôtel, elle décida de mettre en pratique sa bonne résolution d’enquêter sur la maison dans laquelle André s’était rendu. Et, se souvint-elle soudain, elle s’arrangerait ensuite pour faire glisser la conversation sur les connaissances avec lesquelles il s’entretenait au cours du dernier bal où elle l’avait croisé. La voix mauvaise qui avait attisé ses soupçons sur André lui rappelait maintenant que la femme – gamine ? – avec laquelle Girodelle avait conversé ce soir-là avait adressé un regard appuyé à son André.

Non, non, pas _son_ , à André tout court, point.

Et autre détail, elle se souvint également s’être promis de – pudiquement, il ne fallait pas le brusquer – proposer à son lieutenant une oreille amie qui serait à l’écoute de ses affaires de cœur. Non que cela l’intéressât outre mesure, mais si elle pouvait apprendre par là même comment se comporter en matière de rapport à l’autre sexe… ou au même, en ce qui la concernait, puisqu’elle était un homme. Encore que… apprendre comment se comporter vis-à-vis des femmes lui serait sans doute plus utile à l’avenir, à commencer par le soir même : comment réagir élégamment aux avances un peu appuyées de certaines dames ou demoiselles ? Comment se comporter sans équivoque mais sans grossièreté ? Comment être ferme tout en demeurant urbain ? Comment rester sociable mais obtenir qu’on vous fichât la paix ? Dieu que la vie était compliquée ! Mais Girodelle saurait certainement cela. Après tout, on ne le voyait quasiment jamais une femme accrochée à son bras, bien que beaucoup soupirassent pour lui, et elle n’avait non plus jamais encore entendu que sa courtoisie eût été prise en défaut. Comment ce diable d’homme accomplissait-il cet exploit ? Il n’était pas marié, il était bien né, il était bel homme, et il parvenait à avoir à peu près la paix en société.

De deux choses l’une : soit il n’était pas entièrement humain, hypothèse fort improbable pour Oscar qui sans être une Idéologue, une cartésienne forcenée reconnaissait que l’on vivait une époque éclairée, soit Girodelle avait un secret. Une sorte de recette secrète. Peut-être condescendrait-il à la partager avec son supérieur ? Elle pourrait toujours le lui ordonner, mais elle préférait qu’il se confiât à elle de bonne grâce. Mais peut-être au contraire ne voudrait-il pas évoquer le sujet ? Avec lui elle ne savait trop à quoi s’en tenir. Il avait toujours été très secret envers elle sur sa vie privée – autant qu’elle-même envers lui, réalisa-t-elle alors – et peut-être ne voulait-il pas évoquer ses affaires de cœur. Si elles étaient aussi épanouies, heureuses et réussies que les siennes, elle comprenait parfaitement cette réticence à ressasser ses douleurs. Cette honte à évoquer ses faiblesses. À reconnaître ses manquements.

Mais il lui fallait tenter l’affaire. Ne serait-ce que pour survivre à une soirée en compagnie de deux filles à marier. Oui, il lui faudrait apprendre comment se conduire envers l’autre sexe. Ou plutôt le même que le sien. Le même ? L’autre ? Lequel était le sien, et lequel était l’opposé ?

Aaaaarrrgh ! Que la vie pouvait être compliquée !


	14. La rose et le réséda blanc *

– Puisque nous voici tous deux désoeuvrés, lieutenant, que diriez-vous d’aller converser d’autres affaires que celles du service autour d’une chopine ? Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n’avons pris le temps de nous entretenir en amis et non en soldats, n’est-ce pas ? Vous serez mon invité.

Victor de Girodelle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son colonel, son Hippolyte, sa Sylphide, sa Bradamante, sa Dulcinée, sa bien-aimée Oscar lui proposait l’occasion de passer du temps en tête à tête ! Certes, ce ne serait qu’une modeste chopine en bons camarades se raisonna-t-il, et non une entrevue galante, toutefois c’était là l’occasion de passer du temps en sa seule compagnie, à ne parler ni gardes ni missions ni revues ni ordres ni service, à causer entre soi, en amis et non en subalterne et supérieur et surtout, SURTOUT sans l’éternelle ombre toujours attachée aux basques de la jeune femme !

Car oui, le lieutenant de Girodelle n’ignorait rien de la… particularité de son colonel, et ce depuis le premier jour, sans qu’Oscar sût jamais d’ailleurs d’où il tenait cette cruciale information. Encore une des nombreuses choses qu’elle ne lui avait jamais demandées.

Quant à se réjouir de l’absence de son domestique, ce n’était pas tant que le lieutenant n’appréciait pas cet André, non, ils avaient toujours été très courtois l’un envers l’autre, avaient parfois causé de petits riens et même bu quelques verres en compagnie d’Oscar. Non, vraiment, Girodelle n’avait en toute objectivité rien à reprocher à André et lui portait même une certaine estime : il le savait entièrement dévoué à sa maîtresse et l’avait déjà vu faire montre de véritable bravoure à ses côtés. Le lieutenant savait que l’homme veillerait sur sa chère Oscar au péril de sa vie, et il en était rassuré.

Non, vraiment, il n’avait rien à reprocher au valet de son colonel si ce n’était une chose : il était celui qui avait l’immense privilège d’être constamment auprès d’elle. Il se réveillait le matin sous le même toit qu’elle, la retrouvait dès la première heure du jour, la suivait où qu’elle allât, était encore à ses côtés lorsqu’elle n’était plus de service, l’accompagnait dans tous ses passe-temps…Oui, il était coupable de rendre Victor de Girodelle très envieux. D’un valet. Sans naissance. Sans fortune. Sans titre.

Mais de fortune, il avait celle – inestimable – d’être sans cesse en présence d’Oscar de Jarjayes, de pouvoir constamment baigner dans sa lumière, et de titre il avait celui de serviteur de la plus merveilleuse dame qui soit, titre valant bien plus que celui de duc ou de prince ! Titre le plus noble qui soit !

Victor de Girodelle n’était pas spécialement orgueilleux. Il avait même dans sa jeunesse reconnu sa défaite face à un adversaire bien meilleur – une femme, de surcroit, que dis-je, une enfant à l’époque – l’avait accepté comme supérieur et recevait depuis toujours ses ordres sans trouver à y redire.

Il n’était pas du tout avaricieux. Il était même très généreux et de son argent, et de son temps.

Il ne se livrait jamais au péché de gloutonnerie, observait toujours strictement le carême et faisait maigre tous les vendredis.

Il ne versait pas plus que de raison dans la luxure, tout en restant suffisamment empressé auprès de ses complices en ces doux forfaits pour ne les point vexer.

Il ne se laissait pas souvent dominer par la colère. Les seules occasions où elle pouvait le gagner mettaient en jeu les personnes qu’il affectionnait. S’il l’on s’en prenait à quelqu’un qu’il aimait, il pouvait alors se laisser emporter par une ire qu’il avait peine à contenir. En dehors de cela, c’était un garçon calme et posé, réfléchi, et surtout très maître de ses émotions.

Et le moins que l’on pouvait dire de lui, c’est qu’il ne cédait pas à la paresse. Il ne rechignait ni à la tâche, ni à l’effort intellectuel. L’acédie, la paresse morale, l’indolence, l’oisiveté n’étaient pas son vice. Car sans même parler de son service dans la garde, sans cesse il s’interrogeait sur lui-même, sans cesse il occupait son esprit à la lecture de quelque bon ouvrage, ou encore occupait son âme à la prière et au service de son prochain.

Non, Victor de Girodelle ne se rendait vraiment coupable d’aucun de ces six péchés-là. En tous cas pas plus que la moyenne des pécheurs. Et même plutôt moins. En revanche, il en était un autre qui, sans qu’il en laissât rien paraître ni qu’il ne parvînt à le combattre, lui rongeait le coeur et lui vaudrait certainement une longue peine de purgatoire avant de s’en être totalement nettoyée l’âme.

Le péché d’envie.

Il enviait cet homme de l’ombre, invisible à beaucoup, à un point que nul ne pouvait soupçonner. Une ombre qui à ses yeux prenait une place énorme, immense, primordiale. Une place de choix.

Girodelle vit soudain qu’Oscar le regardait d’un air insistant et se souvint alors qu’elle avait formulé son invitation sous forme de question. Et que, perdu dans l’hébétude de son étonnement d’abord, l’abîme de ses réflexions ensuite, il ne lui avait pas encore donné cette réponse qu’elle guettait toujours à cet instant précis.

– Mais, bien volontiers colonel. Que voilà une très excellente idée ! C’est avec joie que j’accepte, à la condition que vous me laissiez vous inviter.

– Allons, Girodelle, laissez-moi le plaisir de traiter mes amis. Je vous le demande.

Il allait objecter mais :

– Non, j’insiste, dit-elle fermement.

Mais cette fermeté était accompagnée d’un sourire, et les sourires du colonel étaient si rares en présence de ses soldats qu’il préféra l’admirer et obtempéra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DE L’AUTEUR :
> 
> * À ceux qui s’interrogeraient sur ce titre, en plus du clin d’œil à Aragon c’en est aussi un au langage des fleurs : le réséda blanc y a pour signification "amour secret, caché, discret". Quant à la rose, il est inutile de préciser à qui elle fait référence, je présume…


	15. Le fou du roi et le pion promu en dame

– Échec au roi !

À quelques tables d’eux, un attroupement s’était formé autour de trois tables. À chacune de ces tables était assis un homme seul devant un échiquier. À quelques pas de là, leur adversaire commun dégustait un café et, les yeux bandés, dirigeait à distance le déplacement de ses pièces dans les trois parties qu’il disputait à la fois.

Oscar et Girodelle, eux, avaient d’abord suivi le spectacle un temps – voir le grand Philidor le subtil disputer simultanément plusieurs parties en aveugle méritait bien que l’on s’y arrêtât – puis s’étaient attablés et avaient entamé leur propre partie tout en buvant et devisant. Le Café de la Régence était le meilleur endroit pour le noble jeu, et s’il s’y entendait parfois des propos pouvant heurter les oreilles d’officiers royaux, Oscar avait appris, depuis une certaine rixe dans un estaminet, à modérer ses emportements envers les rêveurs trop bavards. Après tout, ce n’étaient là que des paroles, que des mots, que du vent en somme, des idées lancées en l’air. Ce n’était d’aucun danger concret. Ce ne serait pas cela qui changerait le monde, n’est-ce pas ?

Et puis, reconnaissons-le, depuis cette fameuse rixe elle avait également découvert qu’être en sévère infériorité numérique était un paramètre à prendre en compte dans ce genre de situation. À croire que l’on s’assagit un tantinet en avançant en âge.

Aussi avait-elle décidé de profiter du spectacle, de son breuvage et de l’agréable compagnie de son lieutenant sans relever le reste.

Girodelle avait pour sa part sans doute profité de ce léger relâchement, car il venait de lui prendre son roi.

Il fallait dire qu’Oscar avait de son côté l’esprit occupé par autre chose : tout en discutant avec lui, elle n’était pas encore parvenue à orienter subtilement la conversation vers les trois sujets sur lesquels elle souhaitait l’interroger sans paraître trop inquisitive ou suspecte à ses yeux. D’habitude, elle était plutôt frontale dans les entretiens, et louvoyer sans attirer l’attention sur sa cible n’était pas son point fort.

Les femmes… Comment aborder avec lui la question de ses rapports avec les femmes de sa vie… Y en avait-il seulement une ? Et si… Un frisson la parcourut : et si elle faisait totalement fausse route quant aux goûts de son lieutenant ? Mais non. Stupide. Elle se fit horreur d’avoir laissé pareille idée lui effleurer l’esprit. Il n’était pas de ces dénaturés, il était par trop… quoi donc ? Correct. Courtois. _Normal_ …

Non, à bien y réfléchir, c’était plutôt elle qui était anormale. Jamais elle n’aurait dû rien ressentir pour un homme, que diable, elle en était un elle-même ! On ne ressent ce trouble-là pour aucun des siens, un officier de la garde royale ne doit pas s’en ressentir pour un autre officier ! Il fallait absolument qu’elle se sorte Fersen de l’esprit, particulièrement après la folie qu’elle avait commise la veille au soir…

Quelle idée… se travestir en femme ! Le colonel de la garde ! Si cela se savait ! Si Girodelle l’apprenait ! Comment pourrait-elle ensuite assurer son commandement après ça, comment pourrait-elle lui donner des ordres ?

Et pourtant ces instants dans les bras de son doux rêve avaient été… féériques. Divins. Infiniment troublants… Non, non il n’y fallait plus penser ! Ne plus ressentir ce trouble pour un homme. Si elle était un homme elle-même, c’était bien envers les femmes qu’elle aurait dû éprouver cela, n’est-ce pas ? L’ordre des choses… Mais puisque malgré toute volonté, son corps était celui d’une femme, serait-ce l’ordre des choses d’être attirée par d’autres corps de femme ? Vers où la nature devrait-elle la pousser ? Qu’était le _Normal_ , dans son cas ? Y en avait-il seulement un ? Qu’est-ce qui serait le plus contre-nature dans son cas précis ? Ce qui était certain c’était que les femmes ne l’attiraient pas du tout. Elle ressentait même un profond dégout à cette idée. Elle haïssait déjà – et plus encore depuis sa déconvenue de la veille au soir – ce qui trahissait en son corps une once de féminité, ce n’était pas pour le rechercher sur celui de quelqu’un d’autre… Mais il lui faudrait tout de même se sortir l’image de Fersen de la tête, le souvenir de la sensation de ses bras, de son corps d’homme… Non, Oscar, non ! Assez, non, pas de corps d’homme, pas dans les rêves du colonel de la Garde Royale, c’était déplacé !

– Peut-être préféreriez-vous les dames ? lui demanda alors doucement Girodelle.

– PARDON ?

– Vous sembliez n’être pas entièrement à ce que vous faisiez dans cette partie. Les échecs vous ennuient peut-être.

– Oh, le jeu !

Et tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit – et ce à son grand soulagement – elle entendit son partenaire demander à un garçon un jeu de dames.

– Rassurez-vous, ce ne sont ni le jeu ni votre conversation qui m’ennuient, bien au contraire. J’avais juste la tête ailleurs. Quelques petits soucis sans importance.

– Eh bien je vais m’efforcer de vous en distraire, si vous le permettez.

– Avec joie, mon ami. Et qui sait, si j’ai perdu contre vous cette partie d’échecs, peut-être aurai-je plus de succès avec les dames.

– À n’en pas douter ; il vous suffit de paraître en un lieu pour que soudain elles n’aient d’yeux que pour vous, plaisanta-t-il en lui lançant un sourire entendu et un regard rieur.

Elle se sentit blanchir d’un coup. Puis rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Décidément, cet homme avait aujourd’hui le don de faire des sorties qui la mettaient mal à l’aise.

N’osant faire face à son invité, elle regarda les pièces posées sur le côté de l’échiquier. Noires ou blanches, elle eût soudain la très étrange et un tantinet désagréable impression que toutes étaient tournées vers elle et la _regardaient_ … même les pions. Les pions… elle avait parfois eu l’impression d’être l’un des leurs, sur l’échiquier noir et blanc que son père lui avait dressé, sans nuances, forcée d’avancer, avancer, toujours tout droit, ne jamais reculer, les seuls écarts autorisés impliquant un ennemi à combattre, pour le reste, tout droit, Oscar, toujours en avant ! Un pas devant l’autre, jusqu’à être promue…

Mais dernièrement, elle avait l’impression de ne plus aller aussi droit. Et même, de ne plus savoir où aller. Oui, un peu comme si les choses avaient décidé d’aller de travers. Depuis quand ? Depuis qu’ _il_ était apparu ? Ce _Masque Noir_ … Depuis qu’ _il_ était revenu ? _Fersen_ … Depuis qu’ _il_ faisait cavalier seul ? _André_ … Dans un cas comme dans les deux autres, elle ne faisait plus, semblait-il, que des pas de travers. Et il ne s’agissait d’ailleurs plus seulement de simples pas, mais de grandes enjambées. Se faire passer pour une femme, laisser son cœur s’emballer pour un homme, filer André, laisser échapper un brigand… Était-elle devenue le fou de ce jeu insensé ?

Le cavalier ? C’était un terme bien plus flatteur pour un colonel des gardes. Et cette pièce, comme toutes les autres, avait mission de protéger son roi en allant jusqu’à se sacrifier s’il le fallait. Mais lui non plus ne marchait pas droit. Ne marchait pas du tout, d’ailleurs, puisqu’il sautait par-dessus les obstacles. Dans le fond, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais à ce compte là, se dit-elle, ce pouvait tout aussi bien être André, ce cavalier. Lui non plus n’allait plus très droit dernièrement, lui aussi tachait d’éviter les obstacles. _Cavalier seul_ …

Oscar pensa alors à la dame. La dame qui avance, qui recule, comme la tour, qui peut aussi se déplacer en diagonale comme le fou. La dame qui peut aller dans tous les sens, près ou loin, sans autre contrainte – mais contrainte de taille ! – que les autres pièces du jeu. Oscar aussi allait parfois droit devant, parfois totalement en travers. Il lui était même arrivé de reculer, devant Fersen, devant la reine, devant les femmes. Devant ses principes. Devant la féminité.

La dame… la pièce la plus puissante du plateau. Elle ? Quelle ironie ! Non, ce n’était vraiment pas ainsi qu’elle le ressentait… La dame, elle ?


	16. Où un demi-aveu mène à des conclusions hâtives

Un garçon déposa un damier et des pions sur leur table.

Les dames… et Girodelle qui la plaisantait sur le sujet ! Pourtant… Et si c’était là l’occasion qu’elle cherchait depuis qu’ils s’étaient attablés dans ce café ? Si Girodelle lui avait sans le savoir tendu la perche dont elle avait besoin ? Ah, vous êtes d’humeur espiègle, lieutenant ? Soit ! Vous allez voir… Allons, Oscar, courage !

– Moquez-vous, mon ami, moquez-vous, mais il me semble bien que vous avez vous-même votre part de regards féminins bienveillants lorsque vous paraissez, n’est-ce pas ? Beaucoup ne restent pas plus indifférentes aux charmes de vos traits qu’au prestige de votre uniforme. Il me faut reconnaître que vous avez bien plus que moi de quoi plaire à une femme.

Oh, justes Cieux, il rougissait ! Oscar n’en espérait pas tant. Elle poussa sa chance :

– Allons, allons, mon cher, à moi vous pouvez bien le dire, poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée. Il en est bien au moins une qui soit sur ce point plus chanceuse que les autres ? Je vous promets que mes lèvres resteront scellées. Vous n’avez d’ailleurs nul besoin de nommer qui que ce soit, mais je suis disposée à vous écouter si vous me faisiez l’honneur de vous confier à moi…

Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Mais c’était là le plus subtil qu’elle avait été capable de déployer.

Il ne répondait pas. Il la fixait. Avait-elle dépassé les bornes ? Il semblait presque la dévisager. Puis il parut se décider.

– À vous dire le vrai, commença-t-il tout doucement, il… il est une personne…

Il s’interrompit. Mais Oscar n’osa rien dire, à peine même respirer, afin de ne pas briser la sorte de fragile complicité qui venait tout juste de s’établir entre eux.

– Quelqu’un qui…une personne à laquelle je tiens plus que… mais…

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. De peur de briser l’atmosphère de confidence, elle n’osa pas parler. Mais pour l’encourager à poursuivre, pour le mettre à l’aise, elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

– C’est une personne… exceptionnelle… unique… merveilleuse… qui porte en elle bien des vertus. Un courage immense, une abnégation sans bornes. Une volonté de fer. Une beauté divine.

Justes Cieux, ce n’était pas là simple bagatelle ! Girodelle semblait véritablement épris de sa maîtresse ! Elle admira tout à la fois la force de ses sentiments, la pudeur dont les avait enrobés et la relative discrétion dont il avait jusqu’ici su entourer cette liaison, au point qu’elle-même en ignorât l’existence. Encore qu’elle était généralement la dernière personne au fait de ce genre de nouvelles qui parfois n’étaient déjà plus que secrets de polichinelle lors qu’elle-même n’en avait pas encore eu vent. André était souvent mieux informé qu’elle en la matière ; il faudrait qu’elle lui demande s’il était au courant de la bonne fortune du lieutenant.

Girodelle s’était tu. Elle comprit alors que c’était à elle de relancer la conversation.

– Voici un portrait très élogieux, mon ami. Cette dame a bien de la chance de susciter pareille ferveur chez un homme tel que vous. Et vous-même devez faire bien des envieux.

Il jouait distraitement avec un pion, en tapotant de la tranche de celui-ci la surface de la table. Il paraissait nerveux, troublé.

– C'est-à-dire… Enfin… Ce n’est pas… Je ne…

Il s’embrouillait bien fort de ce qu’il semblait ne pas vouloir lui dire. Oscar avait beau savoir qu’elle aurait du le mettre à l’aise en lui disant qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’en connaître plus qu’il ne serait prêt à en dire, à présent la curiosité la rongeait. Quelle personne pouvait bien mettre le calme et posé lieutenant de Girodelle dans cet état si confus ? C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait cet homme hésiter au point de bredouiller. Elle se doutait que son subordonné était d’une grande pudeur, mais à ce point, cela semblait cacher autre chose. La dame n’était-elle pas libre ? Cela paraissait de plus en plus vraisemblable.

– Une femme mariée, c’est cela ?

– Si seulement ce n’était que cela ! lâcha aussitôt Girodelle dans un long soupir.

Pour le coup, Oscar fut quelque peu interloquée. Qu’on eût une liaison avec une femme mariée était une chose, mais que l’on considérât l’idée de l’adultère avec autant de désinvolture était pour le moins véritablement choquant. Surtout de la part du lieutenant. S’était-elle autant trompée sur son ami ?

Autre question : que pouvait-il bien y avoir de plus compliqué qu’aimer la femme d’un autre ?

Aimer une femme _qui en aimait_ un autre ? Comme ce pouvait être douloureux d’aimer sans espoir, elle ne le savait que trop ! _Fersen_ …

Aimer une personne que l’on n’avait pas le droit d’aimer ? Comme Fersen aimait la reine… Oscar ne se souvenait déjà plus de la liste des vertus dont Girodelle parait celle qui peuplait ses pensées – d’ailleurs l’amour est-il jamais objectif ? – mais elle se souvenait qu’il avait parlé d’une grande beauté, et qu’il semblait presque qu’elle fût inaccessible…

Oh Seigneur tout puissant ! Serait-il possible que son lieutenant fût lui aussi tombé sous le charme de la reine ? Mais qu’avait-elle donc de plus que les autres pour ravir ainsi le cœur de tous les hommes ? Était-ce parce qu’elle était belle ? N’était-ce que cela ? Était-ce là tout ce qui importait à un cœur d’homme ? Un homme ne pourrait-il donc être aux pieds d’une femme pour son âme ? Pour son cœur ? Pour son esprit ? Pourrait-il l’aimer laide, ou au visage ingrat, ou tout juste commune ?

La beauté… à bien y réfléchir, Fersen était beau, lui aussi. Éprouverait-elle pareil trouble s’il ne l’était pas ? Peut-être… mais peut-être pas… dût-elle admettre à contrecœur. Et n’était-ce point là la preuve flagrante, irréfutable qu’elle était homme ? Que peut-être aimait-elle un homme, mais qu’elle aimait _en_ homme ? Que son cœur était masculin ?

Quoi qu’il en fût, si son lieutenant s’en ressentait pour la reine, c’était une inclination à sens unique et sans aucun espoir ! C’était bien de Girodelle, d’aller s’enticher de la seule personne qu’il ne pourrait conquérir, pendant que nombre de dames ne demandaient qu’à lui accorder de douces faveurs et nombre de parents, la main d’une de leurs filles… Les affaires du cœur étaient décidément bien trop compliquées et enlabyrinthées au goût d’Oscar, qui cependant ne parvenait à se résoudre à haïr l’étrange douceur, l’étrange chaleur qui se mêlait à toute cette souffrance.

Mais peut-être faisait-elle fausse route sur la dulcinée de Girodelle. Peut-être était-il avec le temps réellement tombé amoureux d’une quelconque maîtresse que l’existence d’un mari jaloux ou pointilleux empêchait le lieutenant d’aimer au grand jour.

Voyant que la conversation prenait un tour plus embarrassé – et embarrassant – qu’elle l’aurait souhaité, Oscar décida pour cette fois de reculer et battre en retraite, regrettant d’avoir amené ce sujet dans leur échange jusqu’ici plaisant. Et puis, il fallait bien admettre qu’elle n’avait nul besoin des tourments amoureux de son lieutenant, car sceller les siens propres et être le réceptacle de ceux de Fersen – et de la reine – suffisait amplement à sa peine. _Navrée, Girodelle, chacun sa croix._ Quant aux conseils qu’elle avait pensé quérir, elle remettrait cela à plus tard.

– Pardonnez-moi, mon ami, je n’aurais pas dû me montrer aussi inquisitrice. J’ai manqué à tous les devoirs de discrétion d’un gentilhomme. Mais je vous prie de croire que c’était uniquement par pure amitié que je me proposais de vous permettre de vous confier, si vous en éprouviez l’envie ou le besoin. Mais laissons cela et causons d’autre chose, voulez-vous ? ( _avant que vous ne vous mettiez à votre tour à me proposer de parler du chaos qu’est ma vie_ _affective_ ). Dites-moi, j’ai cru apercevoir un peu plus tôt dans la journée une mienne connaissance sortant d’un hôtel particulier dans cette même rue Saint-Honoré. Non loin de l’Hôtel de Noailles, pour ainsi dire à mi-chemin entre les Jacobins et les Capucins, en vis-à-vis des Feuillants. Sauriez-vous par hasard qui l’occupe ?

– Eh bien par une coïncidence tout à fait extraordinaire, il se trouve justement que je vois tout à fait duquel il s’agit, et ce parce que c’est précisément là qu’habite l’oncle de ma belle-sœur lorsqu’il est à Paris.

– En vérité ? Ce monsieur est donc parent avec votre frère ?

– Oui, et Monsieur de Coulange y reçoit parfois des personnes venant mander ses conseils ou son avis sur leurs écrits. Ce doit être ce que cette personne était venue faire.

– Monsieur de Coulange ?

– C’est son nom. Henri-Hercule Ferrier, baron de Coulange. Au grand dam de sa nièce, il a jadis assidument fréquenté une société plutôt… agitée.

– Agitée ?

– Certains milieux littéraires se piquant de philosophie, mais aussi, il faut le reconnaître, de véritables savants étudiant comme lui la philosophie naturelle. Il en est féru, dit-on, et particulièrement d’anatomie et de botanique. Mais aussi d’astronomie et de géométrie, à ce que j’ai cru comprendre. Quant à ses fréquentations, il en a perdu beaucoup, la mort les ayant rattrapées, et semble s’être assagi. L’âge, sans doute, il doit se ménager même s’il n’a pas mis fin à toute vie sociale.

– Il est donc si âgé ? s’enquit Oscar.

– Eh, ma foi, si j’en crois ma belle-sœur il semble qu’il soit dans sa septième décennie.

Oh, songea Oscar tout d’un coup. Un peu âgé pour avoir une enfant de moins de vingt ans. Ce n’était donc pas pour conter fleurette qu’André s’était rendu dans cette maison. Encore que pour un homme, devenir père à un âge avancé n’était pas impossible. Mais absolument rien ne semblait suggérer que la visite d’André avait trait à la jeune fille qu’elle avait vue s’entretenir avec Girodelle – tiens, d’ailleurs il lui faudrait interroger le lieutenant sur ce sujet également, mais chaque chose en son temps. Alors pourquoi donc cette idée lui trottait-elle constamment dans la tête ? Non, vraiment, cela n’était d’aucune logique. Mais alors, ceci ramenait donc Oscar à une toute autre piste qu’elle n’aimait guère plus…

Cependant si ce Monsieur de Coulange n’avait pas de fille cet âge… des petits-enfants, peut-être ? Une autre nièce bien plus jeune que la comtesse de Girodelle ? Elle décida de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai :

– Ce doit donc être sa fille ou sa petite-fille, alors, que j’ai vue sortir de la maison également…

– Non, cela ne se peut, il n’a pas d’enfants. Il a toute sa vie eu une aversion certaine pour le mariage. Il prétendait que ce n’était pas là un état naturel pour l’être humain. Vous cernez maintenant ce que je voulais dire sur certains des milieux qu’il fréquentait.

Oh oui, Oscar voyait parfaitement. De prétendus libres-penseurs, parlant bien fort de liberté de penser mais dédaignant tous ceux qui avaient une opinion différente. Oscar en vint soudain à regretter qu’André ne se rendît point dans cette maison pour batifoler.

– Toutefois, poursuivit Girodelle, il a surpris bien du monde, à commencer par ses propres neveux, en contractant mariage l’an passé. Nul ne s’attendait à ce qu’il bouleversât ainsi sa doctrine, et surtout pas en épousant une toute jeune fille ! Sur le moment, beaucoup ont crié à la sénilité, ou à la lubricité ; mais la surprise passée, force a été de constater qu’il avait toujours toute sa tête – et quelle tête ! – et toute sa relative moralité. Et le plus étonnant est que le couple semble fort bien s’entendre malgré ses différences et que tous deux paraissent tout à fait ravis de cette union. Enfin, ce que je vous en dis là n’est que ce que je tiens de mon frère et de son épouse. Je n’ai moi-même que fort peu souvent rencontré le baron et la baronne de Coulange.

Un étrange assortiment, en effet. Étrange, mais pas rare. Ce qui semblait plus rare était que les deux époux parussent bien s’entendre en lieu et place de globalement s’ignorer du matin au soir, comme parfois en pareilles circonstances.

– Toutefois, reprit encore Girodelle, le baron semble trouver son épouse un peu trop sérieuse et studieuse, et il voudrait qu’elle sorte un peu plus, et qu’elle fréquente également un monde un tant soit peu plus… insouciant que les cercles avec lesquels il fraye. Il craint qu’elle ne passe trop à côté de sa jeunesse. Aussi a-t-il demandé à ma belle-sœur de la sortir un peu dans le monde, de lui faire côtoyer des personnes de son âge, de veiller à ce qu’elle apprenne à s’amuser, innocemment bien sûr. Tiens, mais j’y pense, peut-être l’avez-vous aperçue : mon frère, ma belle-sœur et sa très jeune tante étaient présents au dernier bal au cours duquel nous nous sommes croisés. J’y ai d’ailleurs longuement conversé avec eux…

Et comment qu’elle l’avait aperçue… Mariée ! Une femme mariée ! C’était donc bien cela ! André se rendait chez ce baron de Coulange non pour philosopher, mais sans doute pour folâtrer. Avec la baronne ! La _jeune_ baronne. Finalement Oscar aurait peut-être préféré qu’il fréquentât les cercles les plus subversifs de Paris.


	17. Une maison rue Saint-Honoré

On l’avait introduit dans un vestibule pavé de noir et blanc. Il attendait. Au valet qui lui avait ouvert il s’était présenté et avait expliqué que sa maîtresse l’avait convié à venir découvrir sa bibliothèque. L’homme s’était effacé pour le laisser passer, puis s’était éclipsé. Sans doute pour aller prévenir madame de Coulange.

André patienta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Moitié pour tuer le temps, moitié pour en découvrir plus sur les occupants des lieux, il observa ce qui l’environnait. Rien de très instructif, de prime abord. Après tout, ce n’était là qu’un vestibule, pas un cabinet de travail ni un salon, encore moins un boudoir ou une chambre à coucher.

La décoration était sobre mais d’un goût sûr, un peu passée de mode certes mais semblait indiquer que le propriétaire des lieux avait une aisance certaine. Un escalier blanc agrémenté d’une admirable rambarde en fer forgé noir menait à l’étage. Sur le mur à sa gauche, un tableau représentait un paysage campagnard agrémenté d’un bosquet verdoyant et de collines rejoignant à l’horizon un ciel nuageux. Contre le mur opposé, seule concession à une mode plus actuelle, sur le plateau de marbre d’une petite console aux pieds élégamment travaillés de bois marqueté et de laiton, une pendulette-portique en bronze ciselé et doré égrenait les minutes. Au dessus de celle-ci, un grand miroir rectangulaire à la glace biseautée sur les bords serti dans un cadre doré lui renvoyait son image. Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille droite, resserra le ruban qui nouait sa chevelure et rajusta son jabot.

Ce faisant, il remarqua dans le reflet du miroir que derrière lui une femme avait débouché d’un couloir pour emprunter l’escalier et gagner l’étage. Il reconnut en elle la femme plus âgée qui accompagnait madame de Coulange la veille au soir. Qu’il avait dans un premier temps pris pour sa mère, mais était plus probablement la gouvernante de cette maison. Et qui faisait sans doute occasionnellement office de chaperon pour sa jeune maîtresse.

Il commença à faire les cent pas sur le dallage. Un pied au centre d’une dalle, sans chevaucher les bords. Puis un pas de l’autre jambe, sur une autre dalle, toujours sans marcher sur les lignes. Puis encore un autre… Traverser le vestibule en ne marchant que sur les dalles blanches. Retraverser dans l’autre sens, uniquement sur les noires cette fois-ci. En avant. Puis en diagonale. On passe le temps comme on peut… Puis alterner, blanche, noire, blanche, noire, bl…

– Madame va vous recevoir. Elle est dans son cabinet de travail. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Le valet qui l’avait introduit était revenu sans qu’André ait vu par où il était arrivé.

 _"Dans son cabinet de travail"…_ Elle devait être à son courrier. En ce cas il n’y avait pas grand mal à l’interrompre. Elle avait sans doute achevé un paragraphe en cours avant de le recevoir, d’où la courte attente.

Il suivit le laquais jusqu’à une porte que ce dernier ouvrit. Le valet s’effaça ensuite pour le laisser pénétrer.

On était en plein après-midi, et pourtant la pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité. Les doubles rideaux étaient tendus devant les deux grandes fenêtres, et d’après le peu de clarté qui filtrait au travers, les volets extérieurs devaient probablement être clos également. Quelle étrangeté !

André écarquilla les yeux pour tâcher de distinguer un peu mieux ce qui l’entourait. Au milieu de la pièce, parallèlement aux fenêtres, s’étalait une très longue table. Au fond, il pouvait deviner une cheminée. Au milieu de tout ceci, flottant à trois bonnes coudées au dessus de la table, il distingua alors une longue forme blanche.

La forme bougea alors et, ses yeux s’étant accoutumés à cette cécité partielle, il reconnut dans cette tache blanche une simple robe de femme. Et à l’intérieur de ce tissu léger et vaporeux, un corps de femme. Et encore au dessus de ce corps qu’il voyait de profil, une touffe de cheveux châtains. La tête se tourna vers lui tandis que les deux bras restaient levés vers le plafond. Au cours de ce mouvement, il perçu furtivement la blancheur d’un nez pointu qu’il reconnut, ressortant d’autant plus de l’obscurité que la tête passa de profil tout en se baissant vers lui avant de presque lui faire face.

– Soyez le bienvenu, monsieur.

Tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître de la surprise qu’il éprouvait à la trouver dans cette situation incongrue et qu’il ne comprenait en rien, il s’inclina en la saluant :

– Madame…

Ses yeux commençaient à s’accoutumer à cette pénombre dans laquelle elle s’était plongée. Mais pourquoi donc ce désir d’obscurité en plein jour ? Et surtout, surtout que faisait-elle donc à quatre ou cinq pieds du sol, perchée sur une chaise elle-même montée sur une table, les bras tendus vers le lustre ? Voulait-elle allumer les chandelles ? Cela paraissait naturel en pareille obscurité, mais que n’appelait-elle son valet pour le faire ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas plutôt ouvrir rideaux et volets ?

Commençant à avoir de sérieux doutes quant à l’équilibre d’esprit de son hôtesse, ainsi qu’à son équilibre tout court, juchée qu’elle était sur ce perchoir improvisé, il ne trouva mot à dire et se tint coi, attendant que ce fût elle qui parlât.

Avec un bref _Ah !_ de satisfaction qui claqua dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet pour aussitôt s’éteindre, elle parut d’une main arracher quelque chose à ce lustre tandis que de l’autre elle le retenait. Puis en deux bonds, elle fut à terre, aussi agile qu’un chat. Elle se redressa alors de toute sa – courte – hauteur et fit face à son visiteur.

– Ayez je vous prie la bonté de pardonner la posture peu habituelle dans laquelle je vous ai accueilli, dit-elle en redescendant d’un seul bras la chaise au sol tandis que l’autre poing restait obstinément fermé, mais vous me surprenez au milieu de mes travaux, reprit-elle. Non que ce soit un reproche, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter, soyez en assuré. Je vous dois d’ailleurs bien cela après hier soir.

Elle vit qu’André allait protester d’un “Mais voyons, c’était tout naturel” ou toute autre formule consacrée. Elle le coupa :

– Si si, j’insiste. Je ne me porterais pas aussi bien aujourd’hui sans votre intervention, et je suis confuse des coups que mon étourderie vous a occasionnés. Comment vous portez-vous ?

– Mais fort bien, Madame, dans quelques jours il n’y paraitra plus. Je remercie madame la baronne de sa sollicitude.

– Oh, voyons, il est tout à fait naturel que je m’enquiers d’une personne s’étant trouvée en situation périlleuse par ma faute.

– Le péril n’était pas si grand, madame, l’animal était bien dressé. Il, ou plutôt _elle_ puisqu’il s’agissait d’une jument, était simplement un peu jeune et donc fougueuse, comme souvent. Ajoutez à cela un peu de panique, et voyez-vous…

– C’est égal, cela reste de ma faute. Merci encore, monsieur. Voyez-vous, je suis parfois d’une distraction incommensurable lorsque je suis perdue dans mes pensées ou mes réflexions, j’en oublie jusqu’à l’endroit où je me trouve et ne suis plus guère attentive à ce qui se déroule autour de moi.

– Si je peux me permettre, madame, et sauf le respect que je vous dois, il serait plus raisonnable de prêter un peu attention lorsque vous marchez dans la rue.

– Vous avez entièrement raison monsieur, et je ne me sens nullement offensée. Et puisque comme vous le soulignez c’est la raison qui l’ordonne, je tâcherai de mettre en œuvre ce sage conseil à l’avenir.

À présent il voyait mieux ; il distinguait dans leurs grandes lignes les meubles, murs et cadres de ce grand cabinet de travail. Curieux comme on pouvait s’accoutumer à l’obscurité. On perdait les détails, mais du coup ceux-ci ne vous égaraient plus : on restait au fait de ce qu’il y avait de majeur, de général, sans le perdre de vue au profit du particulier. C’était somme toute une autre manière de voir.

Il ne s’expliquait toujours pas pourquoi madame de Coulange s’était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule source de lumière, au delà de la lueur qui filtrait malgré tout des fenêtres, une chandelle devait être allumée à l’extrémité gauche de la table, mais derrière quelque chose qui y faisait écran : il percevait une lueur vacillante provenant de l’arrière d’un objet dont la forme rectangulaire se découpait à la verticale de la table. Un cadre plein, ou quelque autre objet y ressemblant, fixé sur de larges pieds reposant sur un petit napperon. Pourquoi donc masquait-elle ainsi la seule source de lumière de la pièce ?

Il fixa alors son regard à l’autre extrémité de la table : un petit chevalet y était posé à même le bois. Y était installé un petit tableau blanc, encore vierge de toute peinture – mais que pourrait-on bien peindre dans pareille pénombre ? – et non loin de là, des feuillets épars, un livre, une plume et ce qui semblait être une mine de plomb gisaient en désordre autour d’un encrier ouvert.

– Mais quand j’y pense, reprit-elle, c’est après tout de votre faute si je me suis mise en pareil danger…

– Madame ?

Elle ne manquait pas d’un certain toupet, pensa André. Ce n’était pourtant pas lui qui l’avait poussée au milieu de la chaussée à l’instant précis où un attelage arrivait au petit trot !

Mais il la vit ensuite sourire malicieusement, de ces sourires qui se font moins avec la bouche qu’avec les yeux. Elle éclaira sa lanterne :

– Pardieu oui, c’est bien parce que j’avais l’esprit si occupé de notre récent échange que je n’ai guère prêté attention en marchant ! En somme, j’ai manqué être renversée parce que vous occupiez encore mes pensées, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– À ce compte-là madame, lui répondit-il de même, ce n’est pas moi mais feu monsieur Rousseau qu’il vous faut blâmer.

– J’ajouterai cela à la liste des reproches que je trouve déjà à lui adresser.

– J’en déduis donc que sa _Nouvelle Héloïse_ ne vous a toujours pas séduite depuis hier soir ?

– Toujours pas, en effet. Vous me trouvez ici dans les mêmes dispositions d’esprit à son endroit que celles que je vous ai exposées hier soir. Et je n’attends pas d’un ouvrage qu’il me _séduise_ , mais qu’il me _convainque_.

– Auriez-vous donc passé votre nuit à le relire pour pouvoir conforter ainsi votre opinion ?

– Bien vu, monsieur. Non, je le confesse, je ne l’ai pas même rouvert malgré vos commentaires élogieux d’hier soir. Je ne me suis donc basée que sur ma première lecture pour réitérer mon avis. Mais je reconnais que vous avez raison, ce n’est là guère manière sérieuse de procéder. Toute œuvre devrait avoir le droit qu’on lui accorde une seconde chance.

Elle épousseta distraitement du revers de sa main libre l’assise du siège dont elle s’était servi comme marchepied, puis rapprocha la chaise de la table. Elle reprit alors :

– Mais je lui concède un intérêt majeur, comme je vous l’ai dit hier : si son versant bien trop sentimental me rebute voire m’irrite, je lui reconnais une valeur sociale de part la réflexion qu’il provoque sur l’injustice de voir son devenir contrarié par sa seule naissance. Il n’est point équitable ni raisonnable que cette naissance décide de nos droits qui sont naturels, et c’est bien en ce sens que j’ai lu l’ouvrage, en tachant de faire abstraction de tout ce sentimentalisme étouffant.

C’était là un argument qui trouvait une cruelle résonnance en André, comme un écho à ses réflexions. En revanche, lui s’était ému des affres endurées par les deux personnages principaux et de la renonciation vers laquelle ils avaient dû tendre. Il ne pouvait que les comprendre et compatir d’autant plus qu’il y voyait comme un miroir à une situation et des sentiments qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Si le roman de sentiment n’était pas du goût de la dame, sans doute préférait-elle les œuvres plus classiques. La tragédie ? Les frères Corneille ? Ou bien alors le scandaleux Laclos ? La comédie de monsieur de Beaumarchais ? Il tenta sans y parvenir de distinguer les titres des livres alignés sur les rayonnages d’une petite bibliothèque placée face aux fenêtres.

– Si les ouvrages mettant en scène les tourments du cœur et des amants ne vous agréent pas, madame, puis-je vous demander par simple curiosité lesquels auraient donc l’heur de vous plaire ?

Elle gagna alors l’extrémité droite de la table, parut y déposer enfin ce qu’elle avait jusqu’ici tenu serré dans son poing et saisit le livre qui s’y trouvait au milieu de feuillets griffonnés éparpillés. Ce faisant, elle manqua de peu de renverser l’encrier sur sa robe blanche mais sembla ne pas le remarquer. Elle s’approcha de lui et lui montra la page de garde tout en disant :

– Celui-ci, par exemple. Cet ouvrage a tout ce qu’il faut pour convaincre une personne soucieuse d’user de sa raison pour comprendre le système du monde. Et de surcroît, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire, il me _séduit_ , je l’avoue. Par la beauté des raisonnements qui y sont exposés.

Se rapprochant de la lueur émanant de la chandelle, André en déchiffra le titre en première page : _"Optice : sive de reflexionibvs, refractionibvs, inflexionibvs & coloribvs lvcis, Avctore Isaaco Newtono, Eqvite avrato"._


	18. Aux lumières de la bibliothèque

_Optice : sive de reflexionibvs, refractionibvs, inflexionibvs & coloribvs lvcis, Avctore Isaaco Newtono, Eqvite avrato._

Tandis qu’André traduisait intérieurement, madame de Coulange avait reposé l’ouvrage puis avait gagné la porte.

– Comme je vous le disais hier, mon mari possède un exemplaire de cette _Nouvelle Héloïse_. Il ne l’a guère plus apprécié que moi, mais lui reconnait la même vertu que celle que je vous ai énoncée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, cela me permettra de vous faire découvrir sa bibliothèque, que je vous avais promis de vous montrer.

Elle ouvrit la porte. La trop vive lumière lui fit mal aux yeux. Il plissa les paupières le temps de s’y réaccoutumer. Emboitant le pas à la maîtresse des lieux, il réfléchit à ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. On lui avait toujours dit que les femmes, et à fortiori les jeunes filles s’intéressaient principalement aux élans du cœur et il s’était imaginé qu’elles fondraient en larmes devant les tourments infligés à Julie et Saint-Preux – et dont lui-même ne comprenait que trop bien l’ampleur. Celle-ci dérogeait à cette règle tacite. Elle le laissait plutôt perplexe.

– De plus je vous le répète, reprit-elle, il ne verra nulle objection à ce que je vous prête ce livre. Et moins encore à présent que vous lui avez évité hier soir de se retrouver veuf, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton badin.

– Je vous remercie, madame. L’amie qui me l’avait prêté m’a dit l’avoir égaré. Et maintenant que j’y pense, elle ne l’avait pas apprécié non plus…

Elle s’arrêta devant une porte et l’ouvrit sans frapper.

– Êtes-vous bien certaine que nous n’allons pas déranger monsieur le baron ? risqua-t-il presque timidement.

– Sure et certaine, il est sorti. Les mardis il se rend chez madame Helvétius à Auteuil, dit-elle d’une voix égale.

Ah bon ? Son mari se rendait régulièrement et ouvertement chez une autre femme et elle prenait la chose avec autant de désinvolture ? En parlait avec pareille légèreté ?

– D’ailleurs, poursuivit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce, il doit m’y introduire la semaine prochaine, n’est-ce pas là chose merveilleuse ?

André vit alors que ses yeux pétillaient d’une gourmandise anticipée, d’une impatience difficilement contenue, presque enfantine, tandis qu’un immense sourire lui fendait le visage d’une oreille à l’autre… Elle parut à cet instant véritablement très jeune.

Une « chose merveilleuse », être présentée à la maîtresse de son mari ? Cette jeune dame avait pour le moins des idées bien étranges et des enthousiasmes assez incompréhensibles… Pourtant le nom de cette dame lui disait bien vaguement quelque chose, lui semblait vaguement familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à la replacer… Il avait la sensation confuse que quelque chose lui échappait.

La bibliothèque était une pièce de taille moyenne, mais chacun des quatre pans de mur hormis les portes et fenêtres était couvert de rayonnages jusqu’au plafond. Une petite échelle permettait d’atteindre les volumes les plus hauts. Au centre de la pièce, une table en merisier accueillait un ouvrage qui n’avait pas encore été remis à sa place. Dans son ensemble, cette pièce ressemblait fort à son homologue du château des Jarjayes. Le dos des volumes qu’il pouvait voir trahissait une plus forte proportion d’éditions anciennes et ternies que de dernières parutions, toutefois il remarqua tout de même certaines inscriptions en lettres dorées encore étincelantes de nouveauté.

– Soyez le bienvenu dans notre Saint des Saints, monsieur, dit-elle en écartant les bras pour embrasser l’ensemble de la pièce.

Elle contourna la table pour atteindre les étagères situées à l’opposé de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. À la lumière du jour, la blancheur de sa robe et sa simplicité ressortaient encore plus. Une robe en « chemise à la reine », suivant la mode plus simple qu’avait finalement lancée Marie-Antoinette, tout à fait en accord avec la vogue de retour à l’état de nature découlant du succès des œuvres de monsieur Rousseau.

Il la rejoignit tandis qu’elle faisait courir un index taché d’encre sur les dos d’ouvrages reliés dont peu semblaient récents. Ses yeux saisirent quelques titres au vol : _La Princesse_ _de Clèves_ , _Les Estats et Empires de la lune, La vie de Marianne, Die Leiden des jungen Werthers, Les liaisons dangereuses_ – tiens donc, se dit alors André, je l’aurais gagé…

De très nombreux autres titres encore, dont il n’avait entendu parler. Certains même dans des langues qu’il ne reconnut pas. Il posa son regard sur le profil de son hôtesse ; elle fronçait les sourcils en parcourant les titres des ouvrages. Enfin les traits de son visage se détendirent soudain lorsqu’elle s’arrêta son doigt sur l’un des volumes, le sortit de son étagère et le lui tendit. _Lettres de deux amans, Habitans d’une petite ville au pied des Alpes, recueillies et publiées par J.J. Rousseau – À Amsterdam, chez Marc Michel Rey – MDCCLXI._

– Gardez-le aussi longtemps qu’il vous sera nécessaire, je n’ai pas pour projet de le relire. Mon mari non plus, je crois.

– Je persiste à croire que c’est un tort, mais c’est avec plaisir que je vous l’emprunte, dit-il en acceptant le livre. Toutefois, n’accordez-vous pas trop rapidement votre confiance ? Qui vous dis que je vous le restituerai, ou même que je ne me suis pas présenté à vous sous un faux nom ?

– Oh mais vous semblez me croire bien naïve… Croyez-vous que je n’aie pris mes renseignements ? « Monsieur Grandier, André » le nom sous lequel vous vous êtes présenté hier est exact, vous êtes au service de la famille du colonel de la garde royale depuis toujours. Voyez, je sais exactement à qui m’adresser s’il me prenait l’envie de récupérer urgemment mon bien – ou plutôt celui de mon mari.

Et il la vit sourire, satisfaite de son hébétude passagère. Palsambleu, avait-elle donc mené son enquête ?

– Remettez-vous donc, reprit-elle, je ne vous ai pas espionné, je vous l’assure. J’ai juste demandé à quelques personnes au service de quel invité était le valet qui se tenait près des fenêtres quand je vous ai aperçu lors d’un bal. La plupart ne surent me répondre, puis j’eus la chance de trouver quelqu’un qui a pu me renseigner… Auriez-vous donc cru que j’avais pour habitude d’inviter de parfaits inconnus jusque dans mon cabinet de travail ?

Il ne sut que répondre. Il réalisa soudain qu’acquiescer serait peut-être mettre en doute la bonne moralité de son hôtesse, mais pas une seconde il n’avait pensé qu’elle eût pu lui prêter attention auparavant. Pourtant elle l’avait discrètement – mais non secrètement – salué, ce soir-là, tout valet qu’il fût… Et était apparemment même allée jusqu’à s’enquérir de lui. Son discours sur la portée sociale de la _Nouvelle_ _Héloïse_ semblait donc sincère, elle paraissait faire réellement peu de cas des distinctions sociales. Sans doute était-elle encore bien jeune, se dit-il, avec le temps elle modèlerait son attitude puis ses pensées sur son entourage…

Un tantinet gêné, il détourna le regard sur la table centrale et sur l’ouvrage le plus proche qui y trônait. _Tractatvs de Q_ _vadratvra_ _Cvrvarvm_ ; celui-ci avait été abondamment compulsé, à en croire son état : pages cornées, tâches d’encre dessinant des traces de doigts, et même annotations dans les marges.

Pendant ce temps, madame de Coulange s’était approchée d’une fenêtre et avait tendu la main vers un pan d’étoffe auquel était accroché un gland aux franges dorées. Elle tira dessus pour appeler un domestique. Elle s’approcha ensuite de la table et prit le livre qu’André avait brièvement regardé pour l’aller remettre à son emplacement. André la suivit. Elle le rangea entre _Philosophiæ Natvralis Principia Mathematica_ et _De l’Analyse des infiniment petits pour l’intelligence des lignes courbes._

– Je vous en prie, regardez tout à loisir, invita-t-elle. Et s’il se trouvait ici d’autres ouvrages qu’il vous plairait d’emprunter ou consulter, vous m’obligeriez en n’hésitant point à les demander. Si je vous ai convié à venir visiter ce lieu, ce n’est nullement pour en faire ostentation mais bien parce que la connaissance se doit d’être partagée et diffusée au plus large, sans quoi il ne saurait y avoir de progrès de celle-ci.

Elle-même prit alors dans le même rayonnage un ouvrage intitulé _Essai_ _d’une_ _nouvelle théorie de la musique_ _,_ faisant par là-même tomber au sol le volume voisin, qu’André se pencha pour ramasser ; dans sa chute il s’était ouvert à sa page de garde : _Lettres à une princesse d’Allemagne sur divers sujets de physique & de philosophie – Tome Premier – Genève – chez Barthélémi Chirol – M.DCC.LXX.V. _

En vis-à-vis de cette page, au dos de la couverture était ajoutée une dédicace manuscrite : _À mon enfant bien-aimée, à l’occasion de son douzième anniversaire, avec l’espoir qu’elle sera séduite par la beauté de l’harmonie des raisonnements qui y sont exposés et que sa curiosité pour les choses naturelles et le système du monde sera satisfaite par les sujets qui y sont développés – E.C.H B.L – XXI-IX-MDCCLXXXII._

– Je vous remercie, dit la baronne tandis qu’André ramassait l’ouvrage.

André se redressa et le rangea à son emplacement laissé libre sur l’étagère, entre _Introdvctio_ _in analysin infinitorvm – Avctore Leonhardo Evlero_ et _Recherches sur la courbure des surfaces, par M. Euler._

La porte s’ouvrit et la gouvernante entra.

– Ah, Thérèse, dit alors la maîtresse de maison, pourriez-vous nous faire apporter quelques rafraichissements ?

– Certainement, madame, répondit la femme. Je vais pouvoir également faire rouvrir les volets dans votre cabi…

– Non, n’en faites rien ! Je n’ai pas encore terminé pour aujourd’hui. Laissez-donc la pièce comme elle est.

– Enfin voyons, a-t-on idée de s’aller enfermer dans le noir toute seule toutes les après-midis ! Vous allez vous abimer les yeux, à force ! Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce que vous êtes encore toute jeune, mais vous verrez quand vous aurez mon âge…

– Allons allons, ne me grondez pas… N’ai-je pas cédé à vos suppliques et accepté une chandelle ?

– Mais vous en masquez la flamme !

Se sentant de trop pendant cet échange, André poursuivit alors son exploration de la bibliothèque, sans pour autant rien manquer de ce que disaient les deux femmes. La gouvernante lui rappelait d’ailleurs par certains côtés sa grand-mère, bien que plus jeune.

À côté de l’ouvrage qu’il avait ramassé et rangé, d’autres livres du même auteur : _Éléments d’algèbre, Mechanica…_ Tiens donc, un rayonnage entier occupé par l’Encyclopédie ! Il aurait parié la trouver en pareil lieu… De même qu’il était certain qu’elle y était au complet, avec chacun de ses vingt-huit volumes. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme répondait à la dénommée Thérèse :

– Je vous promets de sortir régulièrement prendre la lumière du jour comme je le fais en ce moment-même. Cela vous apaise-t-il ?

Un peu plus loin André vit trois petits opuscules qui lui parurent intéressants : _Réflexions sur les corvées – Monopole et monopoleur,_ à côté de _Réflexions sur le commerce des blés,_ ainsi que _De l’influence de la révolution d’Amérique sur l’Europe._ Ce dernier paraissait flambant neuf. Son voisin d’étagère, _Essai sur l’application de l’analyse à la probabilité des décisions rendues à la pluralité des voix_ , semblait avoir été déjà abondamment consulté.

– Mais il n’y a pas que ça, répliqua ladite Thérèse. Vous restez toute seule sans personne des heures entières. Sans aucune compagnie ! Ce n’est pas une vie quand on a quinze ans !

– Seize, corrigea sa maîtresse.

– La belle affaire ! C’est égal, vu depuis l’âge auquel je me trouve… Et puis, vous dites ça maintenant, mais vous verrez, arrivera un jour où vous serez heureuse que l’on vous rajeunisse ne serait-ce que d’une année, reprit la gouvernante en souriant, avec un clin d’œil se trahissant jusque dans la voix.

– Pardieu ! J’espère bien n’être jamais atteinte par pareil ridicule !

Se rendant aussitôt compte que ce qu’elle venait de dire pouvait être interprété de manière insultante, elle se reprit précipitamment :

– Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas dire cela ! Enfin, peut-être que si, mais pas de cette façon. Jamais je n’ai voulu vous vexer, je vous l’assure. Je suis une effroyable maladroite, je vous prie de m’excu…

– Tranquillisez-vous madame, je sais bien que vous ne pensiez pas à mal… et puis je commence à bien vous connaître, je sais qu’il n’y avait nulle malice en ces mots.

– Pardon, il arrive parfois à ma langue d’aller plus vite que mon esprit.

– Qui n’est déjà pas bien lent lui-même si j’en crois Monsieur.

À ce compliment, la jeune fille eut le bon goût de rougir. André passa aux étagères à sa gauche : _Horace, Cinna, Polyeucte, Iphigénie…_ le grand théâtre du siècle précédent… mais peu de pièces centrées sur la passion amoureuse.

– Mais Monsieur est comme moi, poursuivit Thérèse, il sait bien ce que c’est que d’avancer en âge, et le lent naufrage que ça représente !

– Allons allons, il est le plus jeune de nous tous en esprit, répliqua sa femme.

– En esprit seulement, madame, en esprit seulement… En tous les cas il pense lui aussi que vous devriez vous divertir un peu. Et sortir plus souvent de vos appartements. Ce n’est pas bon de rester ainsi sans aucune compagnie à votre âge.

– Mais j’y suis en excellente compagnie ! La meilleure qui soit… Les esprits les plus brillants de leur époque, répondit madame de Coulange en embrassant d’un geste les rayonnages environnants.

– Mais y’en a plus de la moitié qui sont déjà morts !

– Leur œuvre leur survivra éternellement, énonça péremptoirement la jeune baronne.

 

.

 

NOTES DE L’AUTEUR :

Navrée si vous vous êtes trouvés noyés sous cette avalanche de titres, mais j’estimais que c’était nécessaire pour bien expliciter le milieu dans lequel évoluent ces personnages, ainsi que pour évoquer leurs caractères.

Tous les ouvrages cités ici existent réellement. Pour ceux que ça intéresse vraiment en voici la liste avec parfois quelques commentaires :

-   _Traité d’optique sur les réflexions, réfractions, inflexions et les couleurs de la lumière_ par Isaac Newton, première publication en 1704.

-   _La Princesse de Clèves_ , roman par Madame de la Fayette (non, pas la femme de…, puisque cette madame de la Fayette-ci a vécu – et écrit – sous Louis XIV ; et non, elle n’a pas non plus créé les galeries…), publié anonymement en 1678.

-  _Histoire Comique des États et Empires de la lune_ , roman utopique et conte initiatique par Savinien Cyrano de Bergerac, publié vers 1657. Considéré souvent comme la première œuvre littéraire de science-fiction.

-   _La Vie de Marianne_ , roman de Marivaux, publié de 1731 à 1742

-   _Les souffrances du jeune Werther,_ roman épistolaire de Goethe, 1774. Considéré comme LE roman-clé du mouvement allemand _Sturm und Drang_ (Tempête et Passion), précurseur du romantisme du XIXè siècle. Aurait provoqué à l’époque, dit-on, une vague de suicides parmi certains lecteurs, désespérés par le triste destin du héros et sa mort (il se suicide car il réalise qu’il éprouve un amour impossible pour une femme qui lui est interdite… ça rappelle quelqu’un d’autre, non ?)

-   _Les liaisons dangereuses_ , roman épistolaire libertin pour certains, d’analyse psychologique et sociale pour d’autres, de Pierre Choderlos de Laclos, 1782.

-   _Lettres de deux amans, Habitans d’une petite ville au pied des Alpes_ , titre sous lequel fut initialement publié _Julie ou la Nouvelle Héloïse_ de Rousseau, en 1761. Comme souvent à l’époque l’auteur, que ce soit pour se prémunir contre la censure et les poursuites ou pour cacher qu’il écrivait des romans – genre littéraire considéré comme mineur à l’époque – tente de faire croire qu’il n’a fait que recueillir, compiler et publier une correspondance réelle entre personnes réelles.

-   _Traité sur la quadrature du cercle_ , Isaac Newton, 1700.

-   _Principes mathématiques de la philosophie naturelle_ , peut-être bien l’œuvre majeure de Newton, 1687.

-   _De l’Analyse des infiniment petits pour l’intelligence des lignes courbes_ , par Guillaume de l’Hôpital, 1696. Premier livre en français traitant du calcul différentiel (il y avait déjà dix ou vingt ans que le calcul infinitésimal existait, mais jusque là les différents ouvrages en traitant avaient été écrits principalement en latin).

-  _Essai d’une nouvelle théorie de la musique_ , Leonhard Euler, 1739. Euler y applique les fonctions mathématiques à la musique, et y considère la musique comme un domaine des mathématiques (notions de séries, d’harmoniques, de notes, de tons, etc : le plaisir à l’entendre vient de la notion de perfection, la perfection vient de l’ordre, l’ordre vient du rapport entre les sons, ou accords, ainsi que de leurs intensités)

-   _Lettres à une princesse d’Allemagne sur divers sujets de physique & de philosophie_, Leonhard Euler, 1768 à 1772. Ouvrage de vulgarisation philosophique et scientifique. Connut un grand succès auprès du public à sa sortie.

-   _Introduction à l’Analyse des Infiniment Petits_ , Leonhard Euler, 1748.

-   _Recherches sur la courbure des surfaces_ , Leonhard Euler, 1767.

-   _Traité d’Algèbre_ , Leonhard Euler, vers 1765

-   _Mécanique_ , en deux volumes, Leonhard Euler, 1748.

-   _Réflexions sur les corvées – Monopole et monopoleur_ , Nicolas de Condorcet, 1775

-   _Réflexions sur le commerce des blés_ , Nicolas de Condorcet, 1776

-   _De l’influence de la révolution d’Amérique sur l’Europe_ , Nicolas de Condorcet, 1786

-  _Essai sur l’application de l’analyse à la probabilité des décisions rendues à la pluralité des voix_ , Nicolas de Condorcet, 1785. Condorcet, statisticien et grand partisan des mathématiques appliquées aux questions concrètes et politiques (comment bien mesurer les surfaces agraires pour estimer les terres à leur juste valeur ? Comment améliorer la résistance à l’eau des bateaux et calculer les économies ainsi réalisées ? Dans un scrutin, comment établir un système de vote le plus représentatif possible ?) y étudie les différents systèmes de vote et leur adéquation ou inadéquation au désir réel des électeurs.

-   _Horace, Cinna, Polyeucte, Iphigénie…_ Corneille et Racine, bien sûr. Nous sommes tous allés au collège ou au lycée, nous avons donc tous eu à étudier au moins un de ceux-là… quoique, pour les lecteurs étrangers, ce n’est pas aussi évident : je doute que les pièces du répertoire classique français figurent au programme des collèges italiens… En résumé, ce sont des tragédies dont les héros font toujours passer leur devoir et l’honneur de leur clan/famille avant l’amour qu’ils peuvent éprouver… et comme le chantaient les Rita Mitsouko : _les histoires d’amour finissent mal en général_.

-  _L’Encyclopédie_ (titre complet _: Encyclopédie ou Dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers_ ) : nan mais franchement, est-il besoin d’élaborer ?


	19. De la nécessité de protéger ses arrières

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poursuivant son enquête dans les soirées parisiennes, Oscar découvre certains autres inconvénients à être un homme... et va assez maladroitement chercher refuge dans les jupes de l'ainée de ses hôtes.

 

Attention, fille en quête de mari droit devant !

Oscar jeta un coup d’œil rapide à la ronde, identifia une amie de ses parents à six ou sept pas sur sa gauche, et tâchant de prendre un air dégagé, s’empressa néanmoins d’aller la saluer.

– Ah, Oscar, mon cher, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, lui répondit celle-ci. Auriez-vous escorté votre mère pour ce soir ?

– Hélas non, madame, ma mère est restée à Versailles.

– Mais alors le bruit qui court serait-il exact ? Vous auriez enfin décidé de quitter votre ermitage pour vous mêler au commun des mortels ?

– Madame, je…

– Je vous taquine, allons, n’allez pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce qu’on vous dit ! Allez-vous donc cesser d’être aussi sérieux et enfin vous décider à vous dérider ? En tous les cas, vous avez eu raison de venir vous divertir, il n’est pas bon pour un homme encore jeune comme vous l’êtes de ne fréquenter que des soldats !

Oscar ne gouta que modérément le relatif _"encore jeune"_ de la dame. Bien sûr qu’elle était jeune ! Qui oserait en douter ? À cette pensée, elle se rappela soudain qu’elle et André avaient tout de même passé la trentaine et que donc, oui, ils n’étaient certes plus de prime jeunesse ; mais tout de même !

C’était étrange, d’ailleurs, car même si elle se sentait adulte depuis bien longtemps, même si elle se _savait_ adulte, elle ne se voyait pas comme l’un de ceux qui, à l’époque où elle avait intégré la Garde Royale, avaient le double de son âge. Malgré le temps passé, malgré les épreuves, les combats, elle se sentait encore, se _voyait_ encore comme un tout jeune homme, et non comme l’un de ces "vieux" adultes de trente ans qui ont charge de famille et ont déjà à cet âge de lourdes responsabilités dans leur vie personnelle. Ses seules responsabilités à elle étaient militaires, et c’était bien suffisant ainsi. Pourtant la plupart des gens avaient, à son âge, déjà porté en terre au moins un de leurs parents, comme André, parfois un conjoint, comme sa mère avant son remariage avec son père, et souvent plusieurs enfants.

Elle, par chance – ou par malchance, selon comment on considérait la chose – avait échappé à tous ces deuils. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’elle se considérait plus jeune que les autres personnes de son âge… l’absence de responsabilités personnelles, de quoi que ce fut en dehors de sa carrière militaire... En dehors de son grade, en dehors de sa compagnie, une fois son uniforme raccroché, était-elle adulte ? N’était-elle pas un éternel enfant soumis à l’autorité de ses parents ? Un tout jeune homme découvrant peu à peu un monde hors des limites qu’il n’avait jusqu’ici que peu franchies ?

En ce qui concernait André, c’était pour elle encore plus flagrant : elle savait bien qu’elle ne parvenait absolument pas à le voir comme l’homme de trente-deux ans qu’il était pourtant objectivement, non. Non, pour elle, quand elle pensait "André", elle voyait tout aussitôt ce garçon pour lequel elle avait tremblé en apprenant que la responsabilité de la chute de cheval de celle qui n’était alors que Dauphine lui avait été imputée. Ce tout jeune homme qui avait à ses côtés veillé toute une nuit un petit garçon d’Arras entre la vie et la mort. Mon Dieu, tant d’années avaient-elles donc passé depuis ce temps d’alors ? Et elle réalisa soudain qu’ils avaient maintenant le double de l’âge qu’ils avaient à cette époque là. Qu’autant de temps s’était écoulé entre alors et maintenant qu’entre leur naissance et ces évènements.

Doux Jésus, oui, ils étaient _vieux_. Cruelle réalisation. Quand donc était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ne s’en était-elle pas aperçue ?

– Oscar, mon cher, connaissez-vous madame de Valréaux ? demanda son interlocutrice en présentant sa voisine.

– Je n’ai pas encore cet honneur, madame.

Et Oscar s’inclina devant la dame en question le plus élégamment mais aussi le plus militairement du monde.

– L’honneur est pour moi, Colonel, répondit celle-ci.

– Madame de Valréaux vient d’arriver à Paris pour quelques temps. Je me fais donc un devoir de lui présenter ce que Versailles et Paris comptent de gens parmi les plus aimables et de compagnie la plus agréable. Voilà pourquoi je suis fort aise de vous rencontrer ce soir, mon cher.

– Vous me flattez, madame, ma compagnie ne saurait surpasser en qualité celle de bien des personnes ici présentes.

Le pire, se dit Oscar, était que cette dernière phrase était dite en toute sincérité ainsi qu’en toute lucidité. Elle savait bien qu’elle avait la plupart du temps et jusque dernièrement eu en société le comportement d’un ours, coupant court aux moindres tentatives de conversation anodine d’interlocuteurs qu’elle ne connaissait que fort peu. Seuls ses – très rares – amis pouvaient se targuer d’y avoir jamais échangé plus que quelques mots avec elle, en dehors des entretiens ayant trait aux devoirs de sa charge.

Suivirent de la part de son interlocutrice des dénégations aussi polies et véhémentes que totalement fausses et insincères. Mais jouant son tout nouveau rôle de courtisan soucieux de se fondre dans le creuset de cette société, Oscar invita cette madame de Valréaux à danser. Elle n’était pas vilaine à regarder, se dit-elle, devait avoir à peu de choses près son âge, et était coiffée et vêtue d’une mode qui commençait un peu à dater. Lèvres un peu trop fines mais peau laiteuse, taille un rien empâtée mais cou gracile et port de tête très élégant.

Elle se mouvait avec beaucoup de grâce tandis qu’elles dansaient, et Oscar ne put que comparer cette aisance naturelle à sa propre pitoyable prestation de la veille au soir, lorsqu’elle-même avait revêtu l’habit féminin et tenté de se faire passer pour une dame de qualité. Certes, après des débuts difficiles, elle était parvenue à faire illusion quelques instants, mais hors ceci, elle n’avait rien eu en commun avec la véritable dame qu’elle faisait danser à l’instant même. Il était des choses qui ne s’improvisaient pas, et il ne suffisait d’avoir corps de femme pour en user comme une femme. Non, vraiment, elle était décidément bien plus à l’aise dans son rôle véritable d’homme.

Quoique… que venait-elle de sentir au détour d’une figure du menuet qu’elles exécutaient ? Non, impossible, elle avait dû l’imaginer. Quelle idiote elle pouvait faire, il lui faudrait vraiment apprendre à se détendre, comme l’avait suggéré un peu plus tôt l’amie de ses parents. Non mais franchement, aller imaginer qu’une dame de cette qualité pût… ENCORE ? Non… pas possible. Elle se concentra sur ses pas, et les figures, et…

ET ENCORE ??? Non, ce ne pouvait plus être qu’une impression. La première fois, elle n’avait perçu qu’un effleurement un peu trop bas dans le dos. La seconde, cela s’était un peu précisé : un frôlement un peu plus appuyé dans le creux de ses reins. Mais cette fois-ci, madame de Valréaux venait de purement et simplement lui poser brièvement mais sûrement la main au… sur les…

Non ! Pas croyable ! Et qui plus est, au sourire entendu que celle-ci osait maintenant lui lancer en même temps qu’au regard enjoué qu’elle dardait sur elle, Oscar comprit que c’étaient là gestes tout à fait intentionnels et point du tout accidentels. Bien que faits avec une extrême discrétion envers le reste de l’assistance, ils étaient de toute évidence parfaitement assumés par leur auteur.

Oscar devint cramoisie, de choc, de honte, de colère. Elle s’écarta prestement mais discrètement de sa cavalière, tâchant de poursuivre la danse sans lui offrir l’occasion de réitérer ces gestes, mais parfois les figures étaient telles qu’éviter que les mains un peu trop entreprenantes de sa partenaire ne s’égarassent en direction du bas de son dos était impossible.

Quel toupet inouï ! Quelle impudence ! Quel incroyable culot ! Et, se dit Oscar, comme ce dernier mot était approprié à la situation ! C’était d’ailleurs là bien tout ce qui était _approprié_ dans ladite situation. Cette madame de Valréaux avait bien de la chance d’être femme, tiens, sans quoi elle aurait eu à répondre de pareille offense sur le pré. Décidément, être femme vous autorisait bien des licences, et ce en toute impunité… Et cette effrontée en avait pleinement conscience, l’immonde ! L’impudique ! La débauchée !

En tous les cas, si elle n’était ni de Versailles ni de Paris, force était de constater qu’elle en avait vite adopté certains des travers. À moins que ceux-ci aient également cours chez elle, d’où qu’elle vînt. Le moins que l’on pouvait dire était qu’elle ne tergiversait nullement lorsqu’il s’agissait de faire comprendre à un homme son appréciation de sa personne. C’était fort direct. Cette femme là ne devait certainement pas passer des heures à se torturer la cervelle pour trouver les mots à dire à l’objet de ses pensées.

Peut-être Oscar aurait-elle dû tenter cette approche avec Fersen, la veille ? Tandis qu’il la tenait si près, si près… il aurait été si aisé de… juste descendre sa main un tout petit peu… et encore un petit peu plus bas… encore… et sous ses doigts, sous sa paume, comment aurait donc bien pu être son… ses…

_NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS, OSCAR ? ESPÈCE DE DÉVERGONDÉE !_ Tout ceci, toutes ces pensées impures lui venaient à cause d’ _elle_ , de cette Valréaux de malheur et de ses mains trop aventureuses ! Non mais quelle idée ! Oui vraiment, quelles étaient ces idées qui la prenaient tout d’un coup ? De cramoisi, Oscar était certaine d’avoir viré écarlate. Et madame de Valréaux semblait de son côté trouver cela charmant, car elle lui jetait maintenant un regard amusé. Autant pour la dame du monde élégante et distinguée qu’Oscar avait cru faire danser ! Espérait-elle par des moyens si peu subtils l’attirer dans son lit ? _Eh bien navrée ma chère, vous êtes très mal tombée. D’une, je n’ai point l’intention de me mettre à libertiner. De deux, vous ne m’attirez pas._

Mais que pensait-elle là ? C’étaient les femmes en général qui ne l’attiraient pas, un point c’est tout. Et d’ailleurs, les hommes non plus, n’est-ce pas ? Non. Enfin, peut-être bien _un_ mis à part… En tous les cas, si l’impudique avait eu la moindre chance de parvenir à ses fins, elle en aurait été quitte pour une sacrée déception au moment de l’effeuillage…

Ou peut-être pas ? Cette idée mortifia Oscar plus encore. L’idée que la découverte de son véritable corps puisse ne pas stopper immédiatement les velléités de séduction de cette femme la mettait plus mal à l’aise encore. Oscar avait découvert à l’occasion des accusations portées au cours de ce qu’on appelait désormais "l’affaire du collier" qu’il était des femmes qui pouvaient rechercher leur volupté dans les corps d’autres femmes. Elle savait bien entendu depuis longtemps que des cas similaires se produisaient entre certains hommes, et ne pouvait y songer sans devoir réprimer un malaise, bien qu’elle fût – malheureusement – maintenant tout à fait à même d’envisager que l’on pût concevoir du désir pour un corps masculin, mais elle n’avait jamais jusqu’alors imaginé que pareille chose puisse exister entre femmes. Ce fut une découverte assez… déroutante et elle s’était découverte alors soudain bien naïve, et bien vexée par tant de naïveté de sa part.

Le menuet s’étant – _enfin !_ – achevé, elle salua son entreprenante cavalière le plus poliment possible pour ne pas paraître discourtoise, mais aussi le plus rapidement possible sans paraître impolie, et s’éclipsa aussitôt vers l’autre bout de la pièce. Elle avait cru remarquer que la plus âgée des deux "filles à marier" de la maison montrait contrairement à sa sœur peu d’empressement auprès des messieurs vers lesquels ses parents tâchaient de la pousser et tentait au contraire de s’éclipser autant que faire se pouvait. Dans leurs situations actuelles respectives, Oscar crut reconnaître en elle une compagne d’infortune et se dit également qu’il n’y aurait rien à redouter des mains de la demoiselle. Elle la rejoignit donc dans le renfoncement où elle tentait de se faire oublier.

– Mademoiselle, si vous le permettiez, je vous proposerais de partager nos velléités de tranquillité pour la soirée, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Oh mais pardonnez-moi, je manque à la plus élémentaire des corrections ; souffrez que je me présente : Oscar-François de Jarjayes, Co…

– Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, Colonel, coupa la jeune fille d’un ton égal. Bien des parents en quête d’un gendre de qualité ont ne serait-ce qu’une fois prononcé votre nom, vous ne pouvez l’ignorer.

Oscar rougit à nouveau. Il lui faudrait vraiment perdre cette désagréable habitude. Quelle déplaisante soirée !

– Colonel, poursuivit la jeune fille, puisque vous êtes, dit-on, homme à aller droit au but sans tergiverser, permettez que je fasse de même à votre endroit : je ne me cherche pas de mari et n’ai pas l’intention d’en accepter un. Je ne vous ferai donc pas perdre votre temps et vous suggèrerai de tâcher de vous frayer un chemin auprès de ma jeune sœur, et plus encore auprès de mes parents. Mais hâtez-vous, il y a là un fermier général qui a pour l’instant leurs faveurs, ainsi qu’un conseiller au Parlement. Il va vous falloir batailler dur contre pareilles fortunes et positions.

– À vous dire le vrai mademoiselle, je ne me cherche quant à moi pas d’épouse et n’ai pas l’intention d’en accepter une.

– Oooh, je vois, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille d'un air offensé. Mais je suis navrée de devoir vous informer que je ne verse pas non plus dans la bagatelle.

– Oh, comprit soudain Oscar, mais je vous assure, mademoiselle, je ne pensais pas… Jamais je n’ai eu l’intention… Je ne cherche pas non plus ce genre de…

Oh Seigneur Tout-Puissant, pourquoi fallait-il donc qu’elle bredouillât dès qu’étaient évoquées de possibles relations charnelles entre hommes et femmes ? Quelle malédiction la frappait donc ?

Perplexe, la jeune fille jeta un coup d’œil alentour. Puis soudain son regard sembla s'éclairer de l'étincelle de la compréhension.

– Vous fuyez quelqu’un, Colonel ?

Perspicace, la demoiselle.

– Ne prenez pas cet air si surpris, monsieur. On reconnait simplement chez les autres les symptômes que l’on a soi-même déjà manifestés. J’accèderai donc à votre demande initiale en acceptant que nous partagions pour ce soir nos aspirations à la solitude. Soyons solitaires de concert, voulez-vous ?

– Mais afin de donner le change à tout un chacun et de ne pas être importunés dans nos isolements respectifs, répondit Oscar, accepterez-vous de m’accorder cette danse ?

– Avec joie et soulagement, Colonel. Mais en ce cas, ne me quittez pas de la soirée, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

– C’est vous qui me sauvez, mademoiselle.

Et Oscar entraina sa nouvelle cavalière au milieu des danseurs, priant pour que celle-ci sût garder ses mains là où elles se devaient de rester.


	20. à l'ombre d'une jeune fille en fleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Échappant aux mains baladeuses de sa précédente cavalière, Oscar fait connaissance avec une des filles de la maison dont les résolutions ne laissent pas de l'étonner et éveillent en son fort intérieur bien des interrogations et d'intéressants rapprochements d'idées.

Ah qu’il était agréable de danser sans avoir à se soucier de protéger ses arrières ! Oscar n’avait encore jamais songé au plaisir simple que ce pouvait être. Mademoiselle Tailly de Mézière était en effet une demoiselle tout à fait comme il fallait, convenable et sachant se tenir. Oscar avait mésestimé l’agrément que pouvait avoir la compagnie de telles personnes, elle qui les aurait jusqu’ici qualifiées de "fades", "effacées" et "insipides". Elle redécouvrait le simple contentement que procurait le fait de n’avoir rien à redouter de son vis-à-vis. Encore que si Madame de Valréaux se fût contentée de rester _entièrement_ en vis-à-vis d’Oscar, cette dernière n’aurait pas connu les désagréments par lesquels elle venait de passer.

Non, décidément, la compagnie des jeunes filles rangées était bien plus appréciable qu’elle ne l’avait pensé jusqu’alors. Et Oscar comprenait enfin l’intérêt que pouvait trouver un homme devant se marier à s’unir à l’une de ces femmes impeccablement bien élevées ; il n’était déjà que fort peu réjouissant de devoir partager sa vie avec une personne envers laquelle on n’avait pas de particulière inclination, mais si de plus l’autre partie avait une conduite qui vous dérangeait ou vous mettait mal à l’aise, une conversation inconvenante ou un comportement déplacé, trop de gestes entreprenants non désirés ou trop de franc-parler malvenu en certaines circonstances, bref, si sa seule présence auprès de votre personne faisait naître en vous le malaise, le mariage, simple obligation sociale aux yeux extérieurs au couple, pouvait devenir un véritable enfer domestique. Puisque l’on ne se mariait par amour – quelle idée saugrenue ! – autant le faire avec quelqu’un qui ne vous insupportait guère.

Oscar comprenait enfin pourquoi les hommes cherchaient généralement à épouser une de ces demoiselles ayant fraîchement parfait leur éducation par le traditionnel passage au couvent. Oui, vraiment, elle découvrait soudain – à ses dépens – en quoi une bonne éducation et un comportement des plus corrects donnait aux demoiselles de Mézière un avantage indéniable sur une madame de Valréaux sur le marché des jeunes gens à marier. Non que cette dernière n’eût pas fréquenté le même genre d’établissement dans sa jeunesse, mais l’éducation qui y était dispensée ne lui avait de toute évidence pas autant profité. Ajoutez à cela que la cavalière d’Oscar était plutôt jolie et somptueusement parée, ainsi que d’une famille très fortunée, puissante et respectée, et il paraissait fort probable qu’elle fît grande impression sur les potentiels beaux-parents présents ce soir-là. Et puis, eût-elle été laide, difforme, désagréable et mal élevée, les trois cent mille livres de dot auraient suffi à eux seuls à lui trouver un parti.

Seulement voilà, celle-ci ne souhaitait pas de mari. C’était bien la première fois depuis la tragique mort de la petite Charlotte de Polignac qu’Oscar rencontrait une jeune fille qui ne voulait pas se marier. Mais Charlotte de Polignac n’était à l’époque qu’une enfant, tandis que mademoiselle de Mézière (quel était son prénom ? Aglaé ? Catherine ? Louise ? Élisabeth ? Oscar ne se souvenait pas qu’on le lui ait dit. Bah, quelle importance ?) devait avoir bien le double de cet âge. Et cette femme s’obstinait à vouloir demeurer fille. C’était pour le moins incompréhensible pour Oscar, au vu de l’éducation qu’elle avait reçue dans sa jeunesse. Même dans sa situation si particulière, elle ne parvenait à le concevoir, à moins que le futur mari fût soit repoussant, soit haïssable. Or il y avait ce soir là quantité d’hommes "encore jeunes" (tiens tiens, comme elle-même), au demeurant charmants et d’excellent renom, dont certains avaient même un physique plutôt avantageux.

Et elle n’en voulait pas ? Cela remettait en cause tout ce qu’Oscar pensait savoir des filles, des femmes. Décidément, si elle les comprenait si mal, c’était bien que jamais elle n’eût pu être l’une d’entre elles !

Tout en dansant, elles devisaient de tout et de rien. La demoiselle de Mézière avait une conversation agréable, et savait de toute évidence manier l’art d’entretenir avec grâce et habileté ses interlocuteurs de sujets légers et plaisants.

Pourtant le seul sujet dont Oscar aurait voulu débattre avec elle était de ces sujets graves et sérieux qu’il fallait à tout prix éviter en société. Et qui de plus, reconnut Oscar, ne la regardait en rien. Mais la curiosité s’était maintenant éveillée en elle et, comme à son habitude, Oscar aurait voulu connaître le fin mot de l’histoire : en effet, elle brûlait de lui demander pourquoi elle souhaitait éviter le mariage. Car apparemment elle ne voulait pas uniquement ne pas épouser une personne en particulier qui l’aurait répugnée, non. Non, il apparaissait que la demoiselle souhaitât rester fille et ne pas se marier du tout. À qui que ce fût. Ne pas se marier tout court, dans l’absolu. Bref, ne pas prendre époux. Et bien que cela ne fût en rien les affaires d’Oscar, celle-ci en était soudainement intriguée.

Oui, après tout, qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien retenir une femme adulte chez ses parents au point de l’empêcher de souhaiter faire sa vie pour peu qu’elle trouvât un homme d’agréable compagnie et suffisamment souple pour lui laisser mener son existence quotidienne ainsi qu’elle l’entendrait – dans les limites de la bienséance, cela allait sans dire ! Avec tout l’argent dont elle disposait, elle saurait bien trouver pareil candidat parmi les prétendants auxquels ses parents agréaient, fût-il un peu moins titré, ou renommé, ou fortuné que les autres… Vu l’âge de leur fille, monsieur et madame de Mézière seraient certainement heureux de trouver un époux qui l’agrée, laissant de côté rêves de gloire et d’éclatante alliance avec une puissante famille, pour tout simplement parvenir à la marier à quelqu’un de leur milieu sans qu’elle déchût de son rang. Et la noblesse de robe comptait dans ses rangs quantité de gentilshommes qui seraient heureux de faire cette alliance en laissant toute latitude à la jeune épousée. Plus si jeune, d’ailleurs…

Alors quoi ? Quel obstacle pouvait donc persister si longtemps dans son esprit pour lui faire refuser toute union ?

Oscar la regarda un peu mieux. On pouvait dire qu’elle était jolie. De visage en tout cas. Nez retroussé, dents encore presque blanches, charmants yeux de chat gris-vert, pommettes hautes un soupçon trop saillantes, visage dessinant un ovale des plus harmonieux, lèvres charnues qui lui donnaient un air mutin, sourcils fins mais très noirs – elle devait donc être brune sous cette perruque poudrée de blanc. Moui, la joliesse du visage compensait une certaine indigence de corps. Car malgré la robe, le corps baleiné pouvant faire remonter la gorge la plus inexistante (Oscar en savait désormais quelque chose) et les paniers donnant du volume aux hanches, il était évident à la regarder que mademoiselle de Mézière manquait quelque peu de substance.

Car la somptuosité de la toilette – on y avait même cousu perles et pierreries à même le tissu du corsage et de la jupe – ne parvenait à faire oublier la pauvreté de ce qu’elle contenait. La demoiselle était faite tout en hauteur, presqu’aussi grande qu’Oscar, mais il n’y avait là guère d’épaisseur : l’échancrure de la robe laissait voir – et là aussi, Oscar avait récemment pris pleinement conscience que cela laissait voir _beaucoup_ , et même beaucoup trop ! – des salières très creuses entre épaules et cou ; deux timides rondeurs – pas même des collines, non, à peine des tertres – déformaient à peine le haut de son corsage, en tout cas vu de face ; et même ! on devinait là, au milieu du buste, juste au dessus de la pièce d’estomac, là où auraient du se rejoindre deux seins compressés, oui, là-même on discernait sous la peau blanche la naissance de deux fines côtes. Les bras n’étaient guère plus charnus et Oscar était soulagée que les épaules fussent dissimulées par l’étoffe de la robe, car elle les devinait aussi osseuses que les siennes, et plus saillantes encore car dépourvues de l’enveloppe de muscle qu’elle-même était parvenue, à force d’entraînement, à développer.

Certes, il existait corps plus attrayants que celui-ci, mais peu d’hommes se seraient arrêtés à cela en considération d’épouser si beau parti. Et pour le reste, et Dieu sait si le reste était d’importance lorsqu’il s’agissait de cohabiter jusqu’à ce que la mort de l’un vous sépare, elle était au demeurant tout à fait charmante, ne fût-ce cette volonté farouche d’éviter les prétendants.

Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi donc voulait-elle esquiver le mariage comme le bien-portant fuyait le pesteux ?

À force de se triturer l’esprit, Oscar émit une hypothèse : peut-être la jeune femme avait-elle déjà un galant, et par amour pour lui, refusait toute union qui l’en eût éloignée. C’était fort plausible. Après tout, après moult tergiversations, Fersen n’était-il pas allé à l’encontre de la volonté paternelle et avait finalement résolu de ne point se marier ? Pourtant son cas à lui était encore plus dépourvu d’espoirs que celui de qui que ce fût, son aimée étant non seulement déjà mariée, mais, étant la reine, même un veuvage l’empêcherait de vivre pleinement et ouvertement son amour pour le gentilhomme. Oui sa cause à lui était sans doute plus désespérée que celle de qui que ce fût, à l’exception bien sûr d’Oscar elle-même : un homme aimant un homme qui préférait les femmes… ou bien une femme passant pour homme aimant un homme éperdument épris d’une reine… et un père qui ne voudrait bien entendu jamais entendre parler de pareille inclination de la part de son fils… et encore moins entendre parler du mariage de celui-ci, non, de _celle_ -ci, avec un homme…

Refusant de se perdre à nouveau dans les méandres de sa conscience et des confusions qui l’embrouillaient depuis quelques temps, Oscar se ressaisit et revint à l’objet initial de ses incompréhensions : si la belle avait déjà un amoureux, que ne l’épousait-elle pas ! À ceci, la réponse était évidente : soit il était déjà marié, soit les parents ne l’accepteraient jamais pour gendre. Était-il de rang si peu élevé que la menace de voir leur enfant devenir vieille fille ne parvenait à infléchir leur volonté ? À moins que ce fût son comportement qui causât ce refus : était-il un libertin abusant cette naïve enfant ? Craignaient-ils un vil coureur de dot ? Ou peut-être cumulait-il les deux : un homme fort petitement né et sans fortune aucune, qui espérait beaucoup (beaucoup trop ?) de la demoiselle et de sa famille ?

Mais en avait-elle seulement parlé à ses parents ? Était-il de naissance si basse qu’elle n’osât le faire ? Dans ce cas, et même sans contracter mariage avec un autre, il était fort probable qu’ils refuseraient toujours qu’elle l’épouse. Alors à quoi bon repousser un mariage qui la libèrerait de la sujétion parentale ? Il ne pourrait lui donner que plus de libertés, pourvu qu’elle choisît judicieusement son époux en conséquence… Pourquoi vouloir à ce point demeurer au-delà de l’âge habituel au domicile parental, plutôt que devenir elle-même maîtresse en sa propre maison ?

Oh, par Saint Georges ! Se pourrait-il que… serait-il possible… que l’homme pour lequel elle s’obstinait à refuser toute union appartînt à cette maisonnée ? Qu’il en fût… un domestique ? S’était-elle à ce point embéguinée d’un serviteur qu’elle refusât pour lui de faire sa vie de femme ? D’avoir des enfants ?

Inimaginable ! Quoiqu’aux tréfonds d’elle-même, une voix étrange, une voix aux intonations familières lui susurrait doucement mais obstinément : _mais pourquoi pas, Oscar, mais pourquoi pas ?_ Oui, dans le fond pourquoi pas ? Si l’homme était droit, désintéressé, sincère, méritant et vertueux, n’était-il pas aussi noble qu’un prince ? Pourquoi donc persister à croire qu’il ne valait pas autant ? " _Aux vertus qu'on exige d'un domestique, Votre Excellence connaît-Elle beaucoup de maîtres qui fussent dignes d'être valets ?_ " Pourquoi songeait-elle soudain à cette réplique d’une pièce qu’elle n’avait pas même appréciée ?

Mais ce n’était pas tant que le domestique valait moins que le maître, non, ce n’était pas tant ce que le valet valait, mais c’était qu’ils étaient _différents_. Voilà tout. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Les princes n’épousaient pas les bergères, et les maîtresses n’épousaient pas les valets. L’ordre des choses…

Mais en parlant d’ordre, une autre hypothèse tout aussi plausible vînt soulager l’esprit d’Oscar et la sortir du conflit qui tiraillait sa conscience entre l’ordre et le cœur, entre l’amour et le devoir, entre le fils obéissant et la femme naissante, entre le soldat rigide et l’humain compatissant.

En effet : et si la jeune fille souhaitait entrer dans les ordres ? Avait-elle ressenti cet "appel" dont certains parlent, et essuyé un refus de la part de ses parents ?

Il était tout de même ironique de penser que nombre de jeunes gens étaient destinés par leur famille à entrer dans les ordres, par tradition, par expiation ou faute d’argent suffisant pour leur faire une situation convenable, en bref, que ceux-ci y entraient _par défaut_ , tandis qu’à ceux qui en avaient le désir, voire la vocation, on pouvait pour ces mêmes raisons de tradition, d’obligations sociales, de rang ou d’intérêt, ou parfois même par anticléricalisme forcené, refuser l’accomplissement de leur vœu. Les parents, se dit alors Oscar, étaient parfois une espèce bien étrange.

N’en était-elle pas la vivante illustration ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES DE L’AUTEUR :
> 
> – « Aux vertus qu'on exige d'un domestique, Votre Excellence connaît-elle beaucoup de maîtres qui fussent dignes d'être valets ? »  
> Pierre-Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais, Le Barbier de Séville ou la Précaution inutile, Acte I, scène 2.  
> Beaumarchais glisse tout le long de sa pièce une satire de la noblesse.  
> Après avoir un temps été interdite de représentation, la pièce est enfin autorisée en 1775.   
> La reine la jouera même à Versailles sur son théâtre : soit la pauvre fille n’avait pas tout compris à la satire sociale (un peu comme France Gall chantant innocemment « les sucettes »), soit elle avait partiellement compris et souhaitait s’en prendre à cette noblesse de la cour et de province qui l’ « insupportait », sans songer une seule seconde que ça s’appliquait également à son petit cercle de « copinage », ses intimes de Trianon. Toujours est-il qu’elle n’a sûrement pas bien mesuré la portée de la pièce et l’influence que les mots imprimés peuvent avoir sur un peuple et, ultérieurement, sur son cou gracile…
> 
> – Et maintenant un petit jeu : saurez-vous me dire de qui je me suis inspirée pour la description physique de mademoiselle Tailly de Mézière ? Allez, facile, j’ai glissé un petit indice au début du passage…


	21. L'éclat et le lustre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La charmante soirée que commence enfin à passer Oscar en compagnie de mademoiselle de Mézière est soudain troublée par celui qu'elle n'attendait plus. Mais un peu d'action et de chasse au bandit masqué ne pourra pas lui faire de mal !

La soirée suivait son cours, et Oscar tenait assidument son rôle de nouveau chevalier servant auprès de Mademoiselle Tailly de Mézière. Ainsi, après avoir dansé avec elle, elle lui tenait maintenant compagnie auprès de la grande cheminée tandis que la jeune femme se rencognait de son mieux pour être le moins visible possible, tout en tâchant de garder un air naturel afin de ne pas paraître discourtoise envers le reste de l’assistance.

Tandis qu’elles conversaient agréablement, Oscar laissa son regard détailler à nouveau le faste de l’"uniforme d’apparat" de la demoiselle : perles piriformes suspendues à la bordure du corsage, chapelets de perles rondes courant sur la jupe et descendant en cascade dans sa perruque coiffée de plusieurs plumes d’aigrette, pierreries cousues sur la pièce d’estomac…

Tiens ! N’y avait-il pas une émeraude de belle taille au milieu de son corsage plus tôt dans la soirée ? Oscar plissa les yeux tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire : oui, en effet, elle se souvenait bien que la pierre avait plusieurs fois cogné contre les boutons de son gilet tandis qu’elles dansaient d’un peu trop près ; elle avait même craint que les griffes du sertissage qui enserrait l’émeraude ne viennent se prendre dans les broderies de son habit, ce qui, en plus de ruiner le vêtement qui sortait tout juste de chez le tailleur, leur aurait attiré l’attention de l’assistance pour cette posture aussi équivoque que ridicule.

Les yeux fixés sur la gorge, ou plutôt l’absence de gorge de son vis-à-vis, Oscar constatait avec consternation que la magnifique pierre avait disparu. Puis elle sortit de son étonnement pour remarquer qu’elle n’entendait plus la voix de la demoiselle qui avait été jusqu’alors lancée avec enthousiasme et éloquence dans la description de la représentation des _Horaces_ de Monsieur Salieri à laquelle elle avait assisté dernièrement. Non, mademoiselle de Mézière ne parlait plus mais la fixait d’un air soudain tout à la fois courtois mais revêche. Comment d’ailleurs réussissait-elle l’exploit de faire cohabiter simultanément ces deux expressions ? Oscar n’eut pas le loisir de s’interroger plus avant sur le sujet car elle comprit soudain ce qui avait provoqué le mécontentement de la jeune femme envers sa personne : en effet, la demoiselle venait de remarquer que son faux soupirant semblait prendre soudain son rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux, car le colonel fixait de façon fort insistante son corsage depuis quelques instants.

Oscar sentit à nouveau son visage s’empourprer et, effroyablement confuse autant que mal à l’aise du malentendu qu’elle devinait, elle détourna vivement le regard vers le linteau somptueusement sculpté de la cheminée, n’osant croiser les yeux courroucés de la jeune femme outragée.

Décidément, quelle soirée ! D’abord, elle subissait l’outrage aux mains – et c’était bien le mot juste – d’une dame en apparence respectable et inoffensive, et maintenant, c’était elle qui endossait le costume de l’outrageur ! Passerait-elle jamais à nouveau une soirée tranquille en société ?

Pour se blanchir de toute accusation de velléités voyeuristes, elle indiqua de suite à la jeune femme l’objet de ses observations en désignant furtivement et approximativement du geste le buste de son interlocutrice :

– Pardonnez mon incorrection, mademoiselle, mais ne portiez-vous pas un peu plus tôt une superbe émeraude à votre… hum… à votre robe ?

Bien entendu, celle-ci baissa aussitôt le regard vers son piètre giron, et Oscar vit ses sourcils de relever de surprise en constatant l’absence du plus bel ornement de son buste. Aussitôt, la tête se redressa et la jeune femme jeta des coups d’œil en toutes directions pour tâcher de localiser l’endroit où le précieux caillou avait bien pu choir et devait toujours gésir.

Or, nulle trace d’émeraude à l’horizon. En revanche, elles entendirent toutes deux des exclamations similaires à celles qu’elles avaient poussées un peu plus tôt :

– Ma bague ! Où donc est passée ma bague ?

– Mais qu’est devenue cette magnifique broche que vous portiez ?

– Mais… mais… Palsambleu ! On m’a dérobé ma bourse !

Au milieu de toutes ces exclamations, un cliquetis métallique au dessus d’elle attira l’attention d’Oscar. Ce qu’elle vit en levant les yeux la stupéfia : une ombre, non, un homme, tout de noir vêtu, dominait la salle ; debout sur l’immense lustre, il se tenait d’une main à la lourde chaîne qui le suspendait au haut plafond tandis que ses jambes imprimaient un mouvement pour accentuer l’oscillation du plafonnier. Ce faisant, il laissait la cape noire qui complétait son costume se rapprocher dangereusement des flammes des chandelles qui illuminaient la pièce. S’il n’y prenait garde, l’homme risquait de se transformer en torche vivante, faisant de cette soirée une nouvelle version du bal des ardents. Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas s’en soucier. Le cliquetis des pampilles de cristal s’intensifia au milieu des exclamations des invités et du rire guttural que lança alors l’intrus.

Oscar n’eut aucun doute. Elle ne l’avait entrevu que furtivement et dans le noir la veille au soir, mais elle sut qu’elle se trouvait à nouveau en présence du Masque Noir. Mais contrairement à la veille, elle portait cette fois ses vêtements habituels bien moins malcommodes, ainsi que, et _surtout_ , son épée. Et même, si besoin était, un pistolet. D’ailleurs cette fois-ci, c’était bien pour _lui_ qu’elle s’était rendue à l’invitation de monsieur de Mézière : il profitait donc moins de l’effet de surprise, bien que la plaisante compagnie de sa cavalière ait quelque peu fait perdre de vue au colonel les raisons premières de sa présence en ces lieux et lui ait fait baisser sa garde. Le Masque Noir avait donc à nouveau pu bénéficier d’un certain effet de surprise, mais cette fois Oscar entendait bien ne pas le laisser en profiter. Non, le seul point commun avec la veille était que cette fois encore, André n’était pas venu avec elle.

Mais ce soir, ce gredin de Masque Noir se montrait en intérieur, sans espoir de fuite : perché sur son lustre il pouvait paraître inaccessible, mais les portes étaient désormais toutes gardées par des serviteurs ou des gentilshommes ayant comme elle spontanément dégainé leurs lames. Comment le bandit était-il entré, c’était un mystère, mais il n’avait désormais aucun espoir de pouvoir sortir sans encombre. Sitôt qu’il sauterait au sol, il serait entouré en si grand nombre que même armé, seul contre tous ces hommes il ne pourrait rien faire. Et si… et si le monstre menaçait une des femmes afin que les hommes ne pussent faire quoi que ce fût contre lui ? Était-il à ce point dénué d’honneur ?

D’instinct, Oscar se plaça devant mademoiselle de Mézière et raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée. Mais ce fut une précaution bien inutile car le scélérat, qui était soit bien plus prévoyant soit bien plus insensé qu’elle ne l’avait initialement pensé, donna encore plus d’amplitude au mouvement de balancier du lustre tout en éclatant d’un rire de dément, et profitant du rapprochement du luminaire vers la baie vitrée se jeta d’un bond à travers les fenêtres, usant de ses mains pour se protéger le visage.

Fou. Cet homme est fou, pensa Oscar. Complètement, totalement, irrémédiablement fou. Dément, insensé, aliéné.

Et elle-même ne valait certainement guère mieux, car elle s’élançait déjà à sa poursuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DE L’AUTEUR
> 
> Bal des ardents : 
> 
> Bal ayant eu lieu sous Charles VI en 1393 (pour situer, c’était 20-30 ans avant Jeanne d’Arc) au cours duquel le roi et ses amis eurent l’idée brillante de surprendre l’assistance en surgissant déguisés en sauvages histoire de mettre de l’ambiance (c’était l’usage d’organiser un charivari lors du remariage d’une veuve).
> 
> Bref, voilà notre roi et quatre de ses amis en train de se recouvrir de plumes et de poils. Et pour que cela tienne, ils s’enduisent de poix.
> 
> Or la poix (sorte de colle constituée de résines et de goudrons) est très facilement inflammable. Et le frère du roi, qui n’est pas au courant de la blague et débarque tout juste au milieu de la fête, est intrigué et veut voir qui ose mettre une telle pagaille dans la noce d’une dame d’honneur de la reine : il approche une torche et vlan ! voilà la poix qui prend feu et nos cinq génies qui s’embrasent.
> 
> Le roi est sauvé par sa tante qui étouffe ses flammes en l’enveloppant dans ses jupons (merci tata) avant que le feu ait eu vraiment le temps de prendre sur lui qui était un peu détaché de ses compagnons, mais les quatre autres continuent de brûler sans que personne ne réussisse à les éteindre. Les pauvres garçons meurent quelques jours plus tard après une terrible agonie.
> 
> L’équilibre mental du roi, qui était déjà bien précaire avant cela (il n’avait pas même 25 ans, et déjà l’année précédente il avait tué quatre de ses compagnons dans un coup de folie au cours d’une partie de chasse – faisait décidément pas bon être son ami) en fut plus encore sapé, et il confia la régence à son frère – bien qu’en réalité elle échut en fait à leurs oncles.  
> Voilà, c’était l’anecdote historique non nécessaire du jour.
> 
> Moralités :  
> 1°/ réfléchissez bien à ce qui pourrait mal tourner avant de faire un canular, et  
> 2°/ rangez bien vos allumettes !
> 
> Enfin, rassurez-vous, la situation n’était pas aussi dangereuse pour notre Masque Noir : un corps humain, ça ne s’embrase pas aussi facilement sans carburant (ici la poix), mais tout de même, faut toujours faire gaffe aux manches trop larges qui trainent, aux pans d’écharpe ou de foulard ainsi qu’aux cheveux pas attachés qui pendouillent quand vous traficotez au dessus de la gazinière allumée ou du feu de cheminée… Et le Masque Noir porte une longue cape qui frôle les chandelles, donc prudence !


	22. Paris by night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar poursuit le Masque Noir à travers les rues sombres de la ville, et cette course la conduit dans un quartier qu'elle reconnait. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'elle reconnait alors...

Elle enfourcha bien vite sa monture et suivit l’ombre noire qui déjà n’était presque plus qu’un point au bout de la rue Saint-Dominique plongée dans l’obscurité presque totale. Certes dans cette rue déserte elle aurait toujours pu dégainer son pistolet et faire feu en direction du bandit pour tâcher de l’arrêter, mais Oscar François de Jarjayes ne tirait pas dans le dos d’un homme. Pas s’il ne menaçait personne à l’instant précis. Le colonel était homme d’honneur et de principes.

L’une poursuivant l’autre, ils prirent quelques virages, passèrent un pont puis longèrent le vieux palais des Tuileries où, au détour d’une ruelle, Oscar perdit sa cible.

_Ah, André, André, que n’es-tu venu avec moi ce soir, à deux nous sommes tellement plus efficaces !_

Mettant pied à terre, elle tourna et retourna dans la ruelle, explora les renfoncements, revint sur ses pas, mais il n’y avait nulle trace de cette fripouille. Décidément, elle jouait de malchance avec lui. Et que faisait donc André en cet instant même où elle pestait contre sa déveine ? Ce fripon était-il en train de prendre du bon temps tandis qu’elle traquait les malfaiteurs ? Avec une totale mauvaise foi elle omit judicieusement que c’était précisément elle qui dans un moment d’humeur l’avait poussé à prendre ses distances pour la journée, et intérieurement elle le voua aux gémonies pour la laisser se dépêtrer de cette déplaisante situation tandis qu’il… Qu’il _quoi_ , au fait ? Bah, mieux valait ne pas y penser ; elle _refusait_ d’y songer.

Totalement démoralisée, elle gagna le bout de la ruelle qui débouchait sur une rue plus large et reconnut aussitôt les lieux : elle se trouvait devant la façade du Palais Royal ! La demeure dont le duc d’Orléans avait fait le repaire des libéraux, des agitateurs et des pamphlétaires ! Et accessoirement, à la nuit tombée, des filles de mauvaise vie.

La canaille et la roulure, se dit Oscar. Les agitateurs, les écrivailleurs de torche-cul, les exciteurs et échauffeurs d’esprits, cela semblait finalement seoir à une alliance avec ce Masque Noir, le tout sous le parrainage de ces « dames patronnesses » à la vertu aisément monnayable… Tout ce qu’Oscar honnissait par principe et par habitude.

Il ne lui apparaissait finalement pas surprenant que le sacripant s’accoquinât avec pareille compagnie, bien que la plupart de ces gens fussent, elle en était convaincue, d’inoffensifs rêveurs. Mais au milieu d’eux se glissaient d’autres plus virulents, plus radicaux, qui aspiraient à autre chose que parler et discutailler sans fin, elle en avait peu à peu pris conscience. Le Masque Noir était-il finalement de ceux-là, ou bien n’était-il qu’un simple et vulgaire voleur qui profitait de la crédulité de ces esprits échauffés pour les berner, couvrir ses agissements et ainsi s’octroyer une certaine protection ?

À peine en était-elle là de ses réflexions tout en tâchant de retrouver la trace de son gibier décidément très… glissant, qu’elle vit au loin un groupe gagner les grilles du jardin et en sortir.

L’heure de la fermeture au public, pensa Oscar.

Son brigand se trouvait-il parmi ce monde ? Avait-il eu le temps d’ôter son vêtement et son masque pour se mêler innocemment à cette petite foule ?

Il y avait là quantité de jeunes gens, d’autres moins jeunes, de toutes conditions semblait-il, le cortège étant par-ci par là escorté de quelque catin raccompagnant son client ou tâchant d’en trouver encore un disposé à faire affaire avec elle. Il y avait quelques femmes également, de meilleure moralité celles-ci – du moins en apparence, dans cette troupe bigarrée qui quittait le Palais Royal.

Soudain, au milieu de ces ombres, elle crut reconnaître une silhouette familière. Certes il faisait nuit, les flambeaux accrochés aux grilles étaient peu à peu éteints et le groupe était loin, mais tout de même, cet habit sombre… ces cheveux noirs en bataille… cette carrure… Mais non, que ferait-il donc ici ?

Changeant d’objectif comme de priorité, elle s’engagea dans la rue Saint-Honoré, rasant les murs, pour suivre son nouveau gibier. Mais à courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois on finit bien souvent par n’en attraper aucun, et Oscar le perdit bientôt de vue lorsqu’il bifurqua dans une ruelle transversale. Elle s’y engagea à son tour, mais trop tard pour le voir : il avait disparu.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus, parcourut la ruelle dans l’autre sens, inspectant chaque renfoncement, chaque venelle, donnant de rageurs coups de pieds dans les tas d’immondices qui souillaient le pavé. Quelle soirée, non mais quelle bon sang de soirée de…!

Et _lui_ … Mais était-ce seulement lui ? C’était en tous cas bien son allure, et elle était tout à fait certaine de la connaître par cœur. Si c’était bien lui, que faisait-il en pareil endroit ? Étaient-ce ses nouvelles – douteuses – fréquentations qui l’y avaient mené ? Ou était-il venu y chercher la compagnie facile bien que payante des demoiselles du Palais Royal ? Était-ce chez lui une habitude ? Était-ce plutôt à cela qu’à l’"entretien" de la baronne de Coulange qu’il consacrait désormais tant de ses soirées ? Si cela était, c’était bien pire encore : André usager de ces… de ces… elle ne trouvait nul mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer la révulsion que cette idée lui provoquait.

Pourtant, une voix sournoise dans sa tête insinuait l’idée que si cela était, leur complicité s’en trouvait moins en danger, car il n’y avait nul risque que quoi que ce fût de personnel ou d’intime pût se développer avec une simple femme publique. Oscar aurait dû en un sens trouver cela presque rassurant, pourtant elle ressentait un profond malaise et un écœurement certain à l’idée d’imaginer André usant des services d’une… Non, comme toujours, Oscar décida de n’y pas penser. Elle était presque passée maîtresse dans l’art d’occulter les réflexions un peu trop poussées qui pouvaient la mettre mal à l’aise. Presque…

Et puis, après tout, peut-être n’était-ce pas cela. Peut-être y avait-il une toute autre raison à sa présence en ces lieux. ? S’il s’agissait bien de lui… ce qui était loin d’être prouvé, se rassura-t-elle tant bien que mal.

Mais l’alternative était à peine plus attrayante : elle n’avait plus qu’à espérer que la compagnie de ces excités, de ces pamphlétaires, de ces _philosophes_ – suivant l’exemple de son père, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer à ce mot sans y attacher une pincée de mépris mêlé d’un soupçon de répugnance – ne fût point contagieuse. Pauvre André, avec son bon cœur, il était le terreau idéal pour toutes les mauvaises herbes désirant insidieusement faire germer leurs graines parmi les braves gens !

Restait bien une dernière solution, mais Oscar refusait obstinément de l’envisager en toute conscience. Non, ce garçon était son ami, son frère, elle le connaissait aussi bien qu’elle se connaissait elle-même ; mieux, sans doute, au vu des pensées confuses qui l’assaillaient dernièrement sur sa propre personne et ses propres sentiments. Et puis André était un garçon sain et sans problèmes, facile à comprendre, il n’y avait pas à se tromper à son sujet, n’est-ce pas ?

Non, vraiment, il n’y avait pas à se tromper sur quelqu’un qu’elle connaissait si bien. Comment pouvait-elle le soupço…

Aaaaah ! Une vive douleur à l’arrière de la tête, la vision déjà assombrie constellée de taches noirâtres ou rougeâtres, elle ne savait trop, suivie immédiatement d’une sensation vaporeuse de détachement d’avec elle-même, d’avec la réalité, d’avec sa propre réalité. Elle se sentit vaciller, amorça un demi-tour tout en s’écroulant. Elle crut percevoir une ombre, non, une forme, obscure et floue, et à travers cette brume, une silhouette d’homme, grand, vêtu d’un habit sombre, les cheveux bruns sembla-t-il vaguement à Oscar, belle carrure, et…

Et plus rien. Tandis que son agresseur s’enfuyait du cul-de-sac dans lequel l’avait manifestement acculé l’obstination du poursuivant, le colonel sombra dans l’inconscience…


	23. La nuit est une noyade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nuit, tous les chats sont gris... Et dans le noir de la nuit, Oscar sombre, dans l'incertitude, dans l'inconscience, dans le flou. Dans l'obscurité, elle se débat et elle se perd. Elle se noie dans l'encre de cette nuit.

_« La nuit est un masque. La nuit efface les formes. La nuit supprime les témoins. La nuit rend fou aussi. Ce n'est plus la réalité. C'est une autre vie, sans visage, sans angle, sans matière. La nuit est une noyade. »_ (Nina Bouraoui, _Garçon manqué_ )

 

Un rire… un rire… _ce_ rire… _Son_ rire ? Un rire éclatant, tonitruant, plus victorieux que réellement joyeux, plus fier que véritablement gai.

Ce rire résonnait au milieu du silence et de l’obscurité. Et dans ce silence et cette obscurité se détachait une silhouette : haute, large, sombre, enveloppée d’une cape et masquée. Une ombre à l’image de la nuit, tant et si bien qu’elle aurait pu s’y fondre entièrement, en un camouflage parfait.

Mais cette forme la surplombait en riant, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, puis avec une insupportable condescendance baissa la tête vers elle. Elle vit d’un peu plus près ce visage masqué et ces cheveux bruns en bataille. Entendit cet éclat de rire déferler encore et encore jusqu’aux tréfonds de son esprit. De ses souvenirs ?

Il lui rappelait… non, cela ne se pouvait.

Pourtant cette allure, ces cheveux… ces absences répétées…. cette présence à l’endroit même où elle avait perdu la trace du Masque Noir…

Mais non ! Impossible !

Cependant, comme en réponse à ces véhémentes dénégations, l’ombre inconnue leva la main gauche vers son propre visage et, tout en continuant de rire comme un dément, saisit son loup au niveau de la tempe et l’arracha d’un geste sûr.

Non…

NON !

Pourtant là, devant elle et derrière ce masque, elle pouvait malgré la pénombre parfaitement distinguer les traits de cet homme, ces traits si familiers, ces traits tant aimés. Et aussi ce qu’elle n’avait pas su, ou pas voulu reconnaître : ces yeux… ces yeux qu’elle connaissait par cœur… ces yeux, fenêtres d’une âme qu’elle pensait jusque là si bien connaître… ces yeux qu’elle n’avait plus _vraiment_ _regardés_ depuis bien longtemps maintenant… ces yeux qu’elle avait peut-être un peu oubliés. _Négligés_ , en tous cas.

Les yeux d’André.

Le visage d’André.

Le rire d’André.

La silhouette d’André.

Et le corps du Masque Noir. Le costume du Masque Noir. Le rôle du Masque Noir.

André. Le Masque Noir.

Le Masque Noir. André.

André était le Masque Noir. Le Masque Noir était André.

ANDRÉ ÉTAIT LE MASQUE NOIR !

Et il riait, il riait encore et toujours, et il continuait, l’odieux ! _Arrête André ! Par pitié cesse de rire ainsi, arrête, tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI BON SANG_!

Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir cesser, bien au contraire : ce rire sans joie, ce rire moqueur, ce rire vainqueur redoubla tandis qu’Oscar tâchait d’ordonner les idées et émotions qui s’entrechoquaient confusément en elle : déni, doute, égarement, stupéfaction, supplications.

_André, non, pas toi !_

_Ainsi donc c’était toi ?_

_Non, André, non !_

_André ! ANDRÉ !_

Perdue. Trahie. Hagarde. Désespérée. Malheureuse. Oscar se sentait un peu tout cela à la fois. Et elle tentait de se débattre au milieu de ces émotions, gesticulait en pensée pour les écarter, pour faire surface. Puis la fatigue et la lassitude eurent raison de ses louables intentions, et pour la première fois de sa vie ou presque, le colonel de Jarjayes abandonna. Lâcha l’affaire. Se laissa couler.

Comme un naufragé à bout de forces finit par se noyer, Oscar vaincue cessa de lutter contre ses émotions et sombra dans la nuit qui s’était fait jour en son cœur : sa découverte eut raison de son déni et la laissa malheureuse, trahie, hagarde…

Assommée.


	24. La déchirure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> André rentre chez lui mais n'y trouve pas Oscar. Craignant qu'elle ai remis sa robe pour courir les bals telle une donzelle en quête d'attentions masculines, il surgit dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il y trouve lui laisse supposer bien pire...

– Ah, vous voilà mes petits !

– Bonsoir Grand-Mère, répondit André. Tu n’es toujours pas couchée à ce que je constate. Vraiment, tu te fais toujours trop de soucis, tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi à m’attendre.

Tandis qu’il la morigénait ainsi gentiment, André voyait bien que sa Grand-mère regardait derrière lui, puis à gauche et à droite, et enfin par une fenêtre à travers laquelle il était bien entendu impossible d’apercevoir quoi que ce soit pour cause de nuit d’encre.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’elle cherchait lorsqu’elle le précéda de peu :

– Mais dis-moi, qu’as-tu donc fait d’Oscar ? Tu ne l’as pas une fois de plus abandonnée toute seule, j’espère !

– Quoi ? Oscar ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne l’ai pour ainsi dire pas vue de la journée ! En tout cas pas depuis ce matin. Et vu son humeur, c’était sans doute plus sain…

– André Grandier, comment oses-tu… ? Parler ainsi de ses maîtres… Espèce de vaurien, tu l’as encore laissée toute seule, et toute la journée qui plus est ! Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver, elle…

– Grand-Mère, je t’en prie, c’était quartier libre aujourd’hui, et puis j’avais à faire. Elle aura profité de sa journée pour se calmer, et de sa soirée pour faire une balade, s’aérer l’esprit – Dieu sait que ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal en ce moment !

– Quartier libre pour elle, bougre d’âne, pas pour toi ! Et non, elle n’est pas partie se promener : elle avait l’intention de se rendre à l’invitation de Monsieur de Mézière, qui donne un bal, et je ne l’ai pas vue depuis le début de l’après-midi, mais je ne m’inquiétais pas, je te croyais avec elle, et…

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’achever : André gravissait déjà quatre à quatre l’escalier de service après s’être saisi d’une chandelle au passage.

Elle avait recommencé ! Elle avait profité de son absence pour se rendre à nouveau à un bal sans lui ! Malgré ses plaintes le matin même à l’encontre de l’incommodité des robes de cour, avait-elle enfilé de nouveau son accoutrement de la veille ? Combien d’hommes l’avaient ce soir tenue dans leurs bras, avaient dansé avec elle, avaient effleuré sa peau nue ? Et _lui_ … l’ _autre_ , celui qui tenait bien trop de place dans les pensées d’Oscar, s’était-il également rendu à ce bal ? Pour lui, s’était-elle à nouveau grimée en _ce_ qu’elle était de naissance, mais aussi en _qui_ elle n’était pas réellement ?

Le cœur battant de la rapide ascension mais aussi d’appréhension de ce qu’il allait trouver, ou plutôt n’allait _pas_ trouver, il arriva devant la porte des appartements d’Oscar et, les sachant vides, y entra en trombe.

Il traversa l’antichambre sans s’arrêter, poursuivit dans la chambre à coucher et fila droit sur la garde-robe qu’il ouvrit. Là se trouvaient suspendues nombre de vestes et gilets, de cour ou d’uniforme, ou de simples vêtements pour la campagne. Il déplaça encore quelques cintres : capes, manteaux… mais nulle robe de cour !

Enfer ! Elle avait donc récidivé ! Et cette fois-ci, dans son dos… Dieu que cette pensée était plus douloureuse encore…

Abattu, il laissa le poids de son accablement lui courber l’échine, pesant sur ses épaules affaissées, lui faisant baisser la tête.

Il lui sembla alors apercevoir quelque chose briller au sol, et il s’accroupit en approchant la chandelle pour mieux voir. Là, à terre, roulée en boule comme un vulgaire chiffon gisait une superbe étoffe, apparemment de belle taille. Un brocart brodé de fils d’argent qu’André reconnut aussitôt. Il tendit une main fébrile pour empoigner une partie du tissu et se releva. Posant son chandelier sur une console proche de là, il prit l’habit à deux mains pour le tenir à bout de bras devant lui : la robe d’Oscar !

Ou plutôt la robe de sa sœur, qu’elle avait portée la veille. Ainsi donc ses craintes étaient injustifiées : Oscar n’entendait pas rejouer les Cendrillon ce soir. Il s’en sentit immensément et coupablement soulagé ; apparemment Oscar avait simplement fourré le vêtement par terre sous ses manteaux d’hiver après l’avoir ôté. Amusé, il pouvait presque voir la scène se jouer devant ses yeux : énervée de devoir se battre ou se contorsionner pour sortir de cet habit malcommode qui l’avait gênée toute la soirée, elle le roulait rageusement en boule avant de le balancer au fond de la garde-robe pour mieux l’oublier. Du moins était-ce ce que la jalousie d’André espérait.

Un André qui se trouvait maintenant face à un autre problème : à l’imaginer ôtant sa robe, il se trouvait logiquement qu’à présent l’Oscar de son esprit se retrouvait en petite tenue ! Et ça, non, non et non, il ne devait pas, absolument pas l’imaginer, si tentant que ce fût ! Et puis elle pouvait maintenant rentrer d’un instant à l’autre : que dirait-elle en le trouvant dans sa chambre à tripoter sa robe tandis qu’elle n’y était pas, et dans un état… disons… troublé ?

Respirant un bon coup, il décida de se changer les idées en mettant un peu d’ordre à cette garde-robe, espérant que cela en remettrait également dans son esprit perturbé, traversé en peu de temps par un flot d’émotions diverses depuis à peine trois minutes qu’il était rentré au bercail. Il secoua la robe pour la défroisser et l’étendit sur le lit avant de lui trouver un cintre lorsque son attention fut attirée par un détail au niveau de la jupe.

Un _gros_ détail.

Là, à mi-hauteur, du côté du genou gauche béait une déchirure dans ce tissu somptueusement brodé. Les bords s’effilochaient donnant un côté plus flou aux contours de cet accroc. "Accroc" semblait d’ailleurs être un mot bien faible pour qualifier cette déchirure qui devait bien faire sa demi coudée de longueur, laissant apparaître le couvre-lit d’Oscar entre les deux bords du tissu ; cette vision évoquait à André des mâchoires aux crocs acérés se délectant à l’avance de l’intimité de la jeune femme, salivant à cette idée en laissant s’écouler vers ce dessus de lit moelleux des fils argentés brillant tels des filets de bave dégoulinant sur cette blancheur satinée.

Était-ce là l’"accroc" qui contrariait tant Grand-Mère le matin même ? Très certainement, et maintenant qu’il pouvait en constater l’ampleur il comprenait parfaitement sa préoccupation, et la rejoignait même pleinement dans l’inquiétude dont elle avait alors fait montre.

Qu’était-il donc arrivé à Oscar à ce bal de l’Opéra ? Comment sa robe avait-elle été ainsi déchirée ? Pas simplement en dansant, André en était certain. Il avait bien remarqué qu’elle n’était pas experte à manœuvrer cet engin insolite qu’était une robe à paniers, et il était plausible qu’au cours de cette soirée elle connût quelques petits incidents dont sa robe eût à pâtir, mais de là à la déchirer sur une telle longueur il y avait un pas certainement bien plus grand que ceux qu’elle avait bien pu faire équipée de la sorte, et qu’André se refusa à franchir. Non, une simple maladresse en descendant de voiture n’aurait pas lacéré sa jupe sur un pied de hauteur. Pas ainsi.

Non décidément, cette déchirure ressemblait bien trop à celles qu’avaient déjà arboré ses propres vêtements ou ceux d’Oscar suite à un entraînement d’escrime un peu trop poussé, à une des nombreuses péripéties qui ne manquaient jamais de leur tomber dessus au gré des aléas de l’exercice des fonctions de colonel de la garde, ou à une rixe contre des lourdauds avinés dans une quelconque taverne.

Mais la veille au soir Oscar n’était ni le colonel de la garde en fonctions ni une outre à vin échouée dans un estaminet à la clientèle douteuse : aux yeux de tous, elle était une dame prenant part à un bal. Aucun risque dans ce rôle-là de se retrouver au cœur d’une bagarre… Non, dans ce rôle de composition qu’elle s’était elle-même choisi pour la soirée, elle n’aurait eu aucune raison de se battre.

Mais alors, se dit André, si elle ne s’était battue… peut-être s’était-elle _débattue_? Avait-elle eu besoin de se défendre contre quelque chose ? … _Quelqu’un_ ? Un homme ?

Un homme lui avait-il donné quelque raison de se débattre…?

Mon Dieu, non ! Pas cela !

Pourtant… cette déchirure juste à cet emplacement… à sa jambe… ce serait cohérent avec… avec ce type d’agression. Celle d’un homme sur une femme qu’il pense _convaincre_ dans un premier temps, _soumettre_ lorsqu’il voit qu’elle résiste…

Qui ? Qui avait bien pu oser ? Qui avait tenté de poser ses mains vicieuses sur Oscar ? Qui était allé jusqu’à déchirer son vêtement ? Quel être abject avait osé ? André le broierait de ses mains s’il savait qui c’était, le lacèrerait de ses ongles, le labourerait de ses poings nus, le…

Nul doute qu’Oscar lui avait déjà donné un avant-goût de tout cela, mais elle n’aurait pas dû avoir à le faire. Il aurait dû être là. Depuis le début. À ses côtés quoi qu’elle fasse, ainsi qu’il s’en était fait le serment.

Mais qui avait bien pu…? Quel homme avait si peu de respect de lui-même pour s’oublier au point d’essayer de forcer une femme ? De s’imposer à elle ? L’immonde méritait un millier de fois les tourments qu’André se proposait de lui infliger. Profiter de sa proximité physique avec une femme… de l’absence de qui que ce soit d’autre… de sa force physique… pour avancer vers elle et la maintenir contre soi… la coincer et en profiter pour mettre ses mains et plus encore sur elle malgré ses tentatives pour se débattre… et même aller jusqu’à déchirer son vêtement ! Ce ne serait pas lui, André Grandier, qui commettrait jamais pareille ignominie ! Quel abject personnage, quel semblant d’homme, quelle pitoyable tentative d’humain pouvait s’avilir de la sorte ? Se rendre coupable de semblable infamie ? Et tout cela pour quoi ? La perspective de quelques secondes d’un plaisir égoïste ? Ce misérable rebut était-il à ce point dénué d’humanité et de droiture qu’il fût capable d’en ressentir en pareilles circonstances ?

Et évidemment, elle n’avait rien dit de tout cela à qui que ce soit, même si Grand-Mère semblait se douter de quelque chose. Mais le colonel de Jarjayes ne se confiait pas. Jamais. Cependant l’humeur déplorable qu’Oscar avait manifestée au réveil s’expliquait maintenant largement à la lumière de cette laconique déchirure dans un simple bout d’étoffe : elle s’était préparée à une soirée de féérie auprès de l’homme qui occupait (bien trop) ses pensées voire son cœur, et elle se retrouvait la proie de la lubricité du premier quidam venu.

Du moins fallait-il espérer qu’il s’agissait effectivement du premier quidam venu, et non de…

Si jamais, si jamais _il_ avait osé se laisser aller à… Alors qu’elle lui faisait confiance, lui vouait une admiration sans bornes ? Si cela était, comment se remettre de pareille trahison de la part d’un homme qu’elle respectait, affectionnait, un proche pour lequel elle éprouvait des sentiments si forts ? Un ami, et même bien plus que cela pour elle ? Un homme auquel elle aurait confié sa vie et son honneur sans hésiter un seul instant ? Oui, si cela devait arriver, comment guérir de cette blessure à l’âme et au cœur ?

Mais non, pas lui, Axel de Fersen n’était pas de ces hommes-là. Et pour commencer, il n’en avait nul besoin, il côtoyait suffisamment de dames bien disposées à son endroit pour ne point avoir à recourir à moyens si ignominieux. D’autre part André le croyait sincèrement homme d’honneur et le respectait pour cela. Aurait-il été lui-même autre chose qu’un domestique qu’il aurait pu le considérer comme un ami.

Non, ce ne pouvait être lui. Mais alors qui, bon sang, qui ? Un nom, qu’il puisse le maudire encore et sans fin ! Un nom à honnir et à exécrer ! Et un visage à frapper, cogner, rosser jusqu’à s’en écrouler d’épuisement !

En attendant, il reporta toute sa rage sur cette pauvre robe. Pauvre robe, vraiment ? Elle n’était pas étrangère à tout cela… C’était également de sa faute, à cette robe qui avait transformé le colonel en simple _fille_. Anonyme. En quelqu’un d’autre. En frivole coquette. En midinette enamourée d’un bellâtre nordique. En proie potentielle. En victime ?

Il saisit l’offensante toilette à deux mains et d’un coup sec la déchira plus encore, achevant de ruiner le travail de Grand-Mère. Ainsi, cette maudite robe ne ferait plus de mal à qui que ce soit, et Oscar ne risquait pas de la ré-enfiler un jour. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer, bien au contraire. Il tira alors de toutes ses forces sur le corsage sans parvenir à lui faire subir le même sort, s’acharna dessus quelques secondes de plus puis, renonçant, fourra le tout en boule d’un geste rageur au fond de la garde robe, à l’endroit même d’où il l’avait extirpée un peu plus tôt et referma la porte pour ne plus la voir.

De toute façon il y avait plus important : Oscar. Il lui fallait commencer par se calmer. Respirer profondément, à pleins poumons. Voilà. Encore. Oui, c’était déjà mieux.

Dire qu’il l’avait laissée seule presque toute la journée ! Dire qu’il l’avait laissée poursuivre seule son enquête, se rendre seule à ce bal ! Car nul doute que c’était cette fois-ci pour raisons purement professionnelles, ou plutôt _obsessionnelles_ , qu’Oscar s’était rendue chez ces Mézière qu’elle ne connaissait guère mieux que tous les autres…

Il se fit la promesse que désormais, qu’elle le veuille ou non et surtout quelles que soient son humeur ou les rebuffades qu’il aurait à essuyer, il serait là. À ses côtés. Veillerait sur elle. L’assisterait. Redeviendrait son ombre fidèle. Son ange gardien. Que tant qu’il serait à ses côtés, elle n’aurait rien à craindre. Qu’elle serait protégée de la lubricité des hommes quand il serait auprès d’elle. Et qu’il donnerait tout pour elle, pour la protéger. Qu’un jour il donnerait sa vie pour elle.

En attendant, elle n’était toujours pas de retour. Il savait qu’il allait l’attendre, qu’il ne pourrait aller se coucher tranquillement dans son lit sans s’être assuré qu’elle était rentrée sans encombre. Mais si elle le trouvait à l’attendre dans sa chambre elle risquait de le mal prendre, ou au mieux elle moquerait son inquiétude de mère poule et lui dirait que décidément, sa grand-mère déteignait sur lui.

Il décida donc de s’installer nonchalamment au rez-de-chaussée avec un bon livre pour ne pas donner l’impression de l’attendre, même s’il se doutait bien qu’elle ne serait pas dupe. Il n’échapperait certainement pas à la petite phrase sur son indéniable parenté avec Grand-Mère.


	25. La bonne samaritaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar se réveille l'esprit embrumé chez une femme inconnue... et y retrouve une vieille connaissance. C'est pour elle l'occasion de réfléchir et d'ouvrir les yeux sur certains points auxquels elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pensé ni été confrontée...   
> (Merci à Princesse Kokaiso pour sa relecture)

_« Levant les yeux, il vit les gens riches qui mettaient leurs offrandes dans le tronc du trésor. Il vit aussi une veuve misérable y déposer deux piécettes. Alors il déclara : "En vérité, je vous le dis : cette pauvre veuve a mis plus que tous les autres. Car tous ceux-là ont pris seulement sur leur superflu pour faire leur offrande, mais elle, elle a pris sur son nécessaire : elle a donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour vivre". » (Luc, 21, 1-4)_

 

 

Ouille.

Aïe.

Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe ma tête !

Ça tape. Ça cogne. Pourquoi ça cogne comme ça ?

Et pourquoi fait tout noir ?

Oh ma têêêête ! Bon sang, bouger me paraît au dessus de mes forces…

Ah d’accord, le noir c’est parce que j’ai les yeux fermés.

Pour le reste… 

Suis-je allongée ? Pourquoi mon lit gratte-t-il comme ça ? Et pourquoi donc paraît-il si dur sous moi ? J’ai l’impression de m’y enfoncer, et pourtant il semble tout de même trop ferme.

Suis-je seulement dans mon lit ? Suis-je seulement dans _un_ lit ?

Allons bon, à tous les coups, nous avons encore passé une soirée agitée dans quelque taverne… Bon sang, il faudrait vraiment que j’arrête ça ! Je m’étais pourtant promis…

Ouch, mon crâne ! Pardieu, je n’ai vraiment pas dû y aller de main morte car je ne m’en souviens même pas ! 

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle… allez, cherche Oscar… dernière chose… bal, je crois… une femme… Oh non ! Par le sang du Christ, je n’aurais tout de même pas fait ça ??!

Mais non, allons… stupide idée. Respirons un bon coup. Vérifions…

Oh Seigneur ! Mon bras est de plomb, je ne sais pas même si je l’ai effectivement bougé, ou bien si je n’ai que fantasmé l’avoir fait. Ah si, il semblerait bien que je l’aie vraiment levé, il vient de retomber sur le matelas.

Est-ce seulement un matelas ? Et comment se fait-il que mon drap soit si rêche ? Suis-je seulement bien rentrée chez moi ? Rentrée d’où ? André ne m’aurait-il pas ramenée, cette fois-ci ?

Cherche mieux, Oscar. La dernière chose… dernière image… lumières… lustre… brillants… rire… vitre…

Noir… rues… venelle… ombre… forme… silhouette… noire… rire… André… André !

ANDRÉ !!!

NON !

o ~ o ~ o

 

— ANDRÉ !

— Ah, ça y est, vous émergez enfin !

Oscar s’était redressée d’un coup sur son séant, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Les environs lui étaient encore flous. Plissant les paupières et accordant à sa vue le temps d’une mise au point, elle mit quelques secondes à sortir du brouillard dans lequel elle s’était éveillée. Elle put ensuite examiner son environnement immédiat.

Une petite pièce. Un parquet inégal, vermoulu par endroits. Des murs blanchis à la chaux.

Sur celui de droite, une petite fenêtre à croisillons laissait pénétrer avec parcimonie les premiers rayons blafards d’une aube sans doute encore timide. Étrangement, certains des carreaux semblaient plutôt crasseux à en croire la peine qu’avait la lumière à les traverser, tandis que d’autres paraissaient d’une propreté irréprochable tant ils laissaient parfaitement passer les rayons sans aucun obstacle.

Vers sa gauche, une petite table de bois, usée mais propre, et une simple chaise qui aurait bien eu besoin d’être rempaillée.

Et juste à côté d’elle, sur un petit tabouret de bois brut trônaient une cuvette en faïence à la paroi fendillée et son broc de toilette ébréché.

Enfin, Oscar acheva son inspection par sa propre couche : on l’avait installée sur le seul meuble d’importance de cette pièce : c’était un grabat faisant office de lit, constitué d’une planche de bois montée sur pieds, garnie d’une paillasse mollassonne et affaissée qui avait certainement connu — il y avait de toute évidence bien longtemps — des jours meilleurs. À travers l’étoffe grossière qui en concevait l’enveloppe, Oscar pouvait sentir les brins de paille la piquer ça et là, transperçant le fin et délicat tissu de sa chemise et de ses culottes. On l’avait également recouverte d’un drap rêche mais propre dont le toucher rugueux était ce qui l’avait amenée à réaliser que contre toute attente elle ne s’était pas réveillée dans l’habituel confort de son propre lit.

Le "on" qui avait ainsi pris soin de la coucher puis de la couvrir devait selon toute vraisemblance être cette inconnue qui venait de l’apostropher somme toute assez familièrement, et qui à présent la détaillait d’un air empreint de sollicitude.

Il s’agissait d’une femme qui devait avoir dix à vingt ans de plus qu’elle-même — pourquoi donc Oscar lui trouvait-elle un air "maternel" ? — et qui était vêtue fort sobrement mais commodément, comme tout ce petit peuple dont les rues foisonnaient et au milieu duquel on passait sans jamais prêter attention à son accoutrement.

— Bon, vous voilà de retour parmi nous, c’est une bonne chose ! Vous n’avez toujours pas bien bonne mine, mais au moins maintenant vous êtes conscient…

Tout en parlant, l’inconnue frottait quelque chose, les mains trempant dans un sceau en fer blanc qu’elle venait de poser sur la petite table.

Assise depuis quelques temps déjà, Oscar sentit des élancements sous son crâne à chaque battement du sang dans ses tempes. Elle remarqua alors que son front et l’arrière de sa tête lui paraissaient être enserrés dans quelque chose. Elle y porta la main droite : un morceau de tissu, ou plutôt des _bandes_ de tissu barraient son crâne, se frayant un chemin sous les mèches de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci semblaient collants sous ses doigts en certains endroits ; elle regarda alors sa main : des croutes brunâtres mêlées à des traces poisseuses vaguement rougeâtres s’y étaient accrochées.

Et le souvenir de la nuit passée lui revint plus précisément encore : la poursuite, l’ombre de la silhouette d’André, ce rire qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles, et un coup assené sur son crâne au point de lui faire perdre connaissance.

Et au point également de lui ouvrir le cuir chevelu, à en croire ce qu’elle constatait sous ses doigts.

— Non, ne touchez pas ! Vous allez rouvrir la plaie.

La femme avait sorti les mains du seau et se dirigeait vers son lit. Sur ses avant-bras aux manches retroussées, Oscar pouvait voir dégouliner des gouttes d’eau légèrement rosées, et elle comprit alors : qui que fût cette femme et quelles que fussent les circonstances dans lesquelles elle l’avait prise en charge, elle avait épongé sa plaie à la tête, l’avait nettoyée puis l’avait pansée, et enfin avait veillé sur son sommeil jusqu’à son réveil. Tout le reste, par contre, demeurait un mystère.

Sa garde-malade sembla comprendre ces interrogations muettes, car elle entreprit de lui donner les explications qui lui faisaient défaut :

— Je vous ai trouvé dans la rue, par terre, en rentrant de… Bref, d’abord j’ai pensé avoir affaire à un de ces beaux messieurs qui aurait un peu trop bu, mais ensuite j’ai vu le sang, et puis vous ne sentiez pas tellement la bibine. Alors j’ai appelé ma petite voisine pour qu’elle m’aide à vous monter. D’ailleurs vous êtes léger comme une plume !

Tout en livrant ce court récit, elle s’était essuyé les mains, avait versé de l’eau dans la cuvette et déposé sur le bord du chevet un linge qu’elle était allée prendre sur une corde tendue à la fenêtre.

— Ensuite nous vous avons couché dans mon lit et pansé. Rassurez-vous, rien de méchant, mais le crâne, ça saigne toujours beaucoup. Une fois nettoyé, vous étiez déjà plus présentable. Mais alors, imaginez ma surprise lorsque la petite m’a dit qu’elle vous connaissait !

La petite ? Quelqu’un qui la connaissait ? Dans cet endroit ? Dans cette bâtisse plus que modeste ?

Comme une autre réponse à ces nouvelles interrogations, l’unique porte s’ouvrit, et un visage familier à Oscar — bien qu’elle ne l’eût plus vu depuis bien longtemps — fit son apparition dans l’encadrement du chambranle.

— Rosalie !

— Oh, Oscar…

o ~ o ~ o

 

La cuillère replongea dans le bouillon clairet qui avait essentiellement le goût d’eau chaude, c'est-à-dire de pas grand-chose. Si, quand même, il y avait aussi une très vague saveur d’un quelque chose imprécis à force d’être dilué, peut-être un légume, et un petit soupçon de salé. Du lard ? Improbable, Oscar n’en retrouva ni un seul morceau, ni le caractéristique goût fumé. Pourtant quelques rares yeux de gras surnageaient en surface, venant donner un tout petit peu plus de saveur à l’ensemble.

— Pardonnez-moi, ce n’est sans doute pas très bon, s’excusa son hôtesse, mais il n’y avait plus grand’chose à mettre dans la soupe ce matin.

— Comment ça, "ce matin" ? répliqua Rosalie sur un ton badin. Nous n’avons _jamais_ grand’chose à y mettre ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Oscar leva un œil surpris sur Rosalie. Rosalie, petit oiseau trop tôt tombé du nid, qu’elle avait recueillie chez elle et dont elle avait pris soin comme d’une petite sœur. Rosalie, qui les avait quittés contrainte et forcée pour vivre parmi la famille de Polignac. Rosalie, qui après avoir grandi dans la misère, la faim, et le désespoir qui les accompagnait, avait connu le beau monde et l’insouciance du lendemain. Et qui pourtant, venait-elle de lui apprendre, avait choisi de quitter cette vie d’opulence et de sécurité pour retourner à une existence faite de labeur et d’incertitude. Pourquoi donc cela ? Oscar n’était pas sûre de bien le comprendre. Ou peut-être que si ? Rosalie lui avait parlé de décalage avec un monde qui finalement n’était pas le sien, de refus, de choix. D’une vie conforme à ce qu’elle se sentait vraiment être. D’appartenance à des mondes différents. De la fierté de vivre de son travail aux halles voisines. Même au prix d’une perte de confort évidente… Au prix de l’incertitude et des efforts quotidiens.

En regardant mieux autour d’elle, Oscar vit que ce qu’elle avait en premier lieu pris pour de la crasse à certains endroits de la fenêtre était en fait du papier huilé utilisé pour boucher un carreau cassé, et que là où ils lui avaient paru de prime abord parfaitement nettoyés, ils étaient en réalité totalement manquants, l’air et la lumière entrant alors dans la pièce sans obstacle aucun, par les croisillons entièrement dégagés.

Puis elle posa son regard sur la bonne Samaritaine qui lui avait porté secours et sur Rosalie à ses côtés : toutes deux affichaient un air désolé de ne pouvoir offrir pitance plus digne de son rang à pareil gentilhomme.

— Allons donc, leur répondit Oscar, que me dites-vous là ! Je dois avouer, mentit-elle afin de ne pas froisser celle qui avait eu la bonté de la recueillir, que je n’ai rien mangé d’aussi bon depuis des années.

Malgré tout, le bouillon était chaud et cela lui fit du bien. Combien de temps était-elle restée dehors dans le froid de la nuit, étendue à même le pavé de la ruelle avant que cette femme ne la trouvât ? Cette inconnue qui l’avait soignée, lui avait cédé son lit, avait veillé sur elle, et avait apparemment partagé avec elle le peu de vivres qu’elle avait pour lui offrir ce bouillon. À défaut de la nourrir vraiment, celui-ci l’avait bien réchauffée, remarqua-t-elle en sentant couler dans sa gorge puis son ventre le liquide bien chaud, presque brûlant.

C’est alors qu’une étrange sensation, une pensée nouvelle vint s’insinuer dans son esprit : plus encore que son corps, c’était son cœur que ce bouillon si maigre, mais offert de si bonne grâce malgré l’évidente indigence de son hôtesse, avait réchauffé. Cette petite révélation donna à la modeste pitance une saveur nouvelle et réconfortante qu’Oscar apprécia avec l’excitation que l’on ressent face à une découverte inattendue. Et elle trouva soudain à ce bouillon clairet ce petit arrière-goût indéfinissable et délicieux qu’elle retrouvait dans une chopine partagée entre amis, une orange de Noël ou le chocolat de Grand-Mère que lui apportait si souvent André.

André…

Maintenant qu’elle allait mieux, elle allait pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Et il serait là. Elle le verrait.

À quel moment s’était-elle évanouie dans cette ruelle ? Immédiatement après le coup reçu ? Quelques minutes après ? Quelle était la part de vérité et quelle était la part de délire dans ses souvenirs ? Dans ce qu’elle avait vu ? Qu’elle avait _vu_ , ou qu’elle avait _cru voir_  ?

Elle allait rentrer et il serait là. Elle allait le voir. Ils s’adresseraient la parole. Feraient-ils comme si de rien n’était ? Ferait- _elle_ comme si de rien n’était ? Elle n’était pas sûre, et elle détestait cela. Le colonel de Jarjayes aimait qu’un monde soit fait de certitudes. Il fallait donc qu’elle sache. 

D’un autre côté…

D’un autre côté voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Tout dépendait bien sûr de ce qu’il y avait à apprendre. En fait, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment _savoir_ , elle voulait êtrerassurée. Quant à l’autre option…

Non, il n’y fallait pas penser. Il serait toujours temps d’y songer plus tard, si cela s’avérait… Mais de toute façon cette incertitude la rendait folle, lui vrillait l’esprit et la plongeait dans la confusion la plus totale. Alors il faudrait bien qu’elle surmonte ses réticences et qu’elle le confronte. Elle n’allait pas laisser sa mauvaise volonté ni ses émotions prendre le dessus, foi de Jarjayes !

Il lui suffirait de se dire à cet instant là qu’il n’y avait plus de meilleur ami qui comptât, de frère, bref, d’ _André_ , mais un suspect à interroger en toute froideur et objectivité. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, se dit-elle alors, pourtant il lui avait en quelque sorte préparé le terrain dernièrement, à force de se montrer si froid et parfois cassant. Si étranger à celui qu’elle connaissait. Si distant. Si absent.

André…

Le Masque Noir…

André…

Et Oscar réalisa alors que si ces quelques morceaux de légumes noyés dans l’eau claire la réchauffaient tant, c’était que depuis la veille au soir elle avait bien froid à l’âme et au cœur. Que depuis bien longtemps elle n’y avait plus senti de véritable chaleur. À quand donc remontait la dernière fois qu’on lui avait offert une chose aussi précieuse et coûteuse pour celui qui en faisait cadeau que cette modeste écuelle de soupe devait certainement l’être pour cette généreuse inconnue ? Quand donc lui avait-on donné comme ça, pour rien, quelque chose qui ferait à ce point défaut à qui s’en séparait ?  Peut-être jamais, peut-être pas plus tard que la veille encore, elle ne savait pas, elle n’y avait jamais prêté attention. Elle pensait que c’était normal, ou alors qu’il s’agissait là de broutilles, de présents après tout sans grande valeur.

Elle avait tort. Elle avait tort et elle ne l’avait pas vu avant ce jour.

_"Je n’ai rien mangé d’aussi bon depuis des années."_ Et c’était vrai. Finalement, c’était vrai.


	26. Ch 26 - Un contretemps bienvenu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remise de ses mésaventures nocturnes, Oscar hésite et tergiverse au moment de rentrer chez elle. Elle décide donc d'aller tirer cette histoire de visite d'André rue Saint-Honoré au clair...  
> Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises : où donc met-elle les pieds ?

 

Pour la dixième fois au moins, Oscar se traita de lâche. _Veule. Couarde. Pleutre._ Tout le champ lexical y passait. Mais rien n’y faisait.

Elle se refusait à prendre de suite le chemin du retour.

Pour profiter de ces quelques instants encore où elle pouvait toujours croire en un André droit et honnête. Pour prolonger de quelques quarts d’heure la confiance qu’elle pouvait, qu’elle voulait encore lui accorder. Pour grappiller quelques minutes à ce qui était son univers depuis toujours. Avant que, telle la hache du bourreau, la réponse qu’André lui ferait lorsqu’elle le confronterait ne vînt peut-être trancher net ses illusions, ses espoirs, son passé. Mettre fin à _leur_ présent pour en faire un passé qui ne reviendra plus. Trancher le cours de leurs jours ensemble. Couper une même chair en deux, et en séparer les morceaux encore sanglants. D’un seul mot. Mettant à mort cet univers, ce passé, ce présent dont la voix tant aimée serait peut-être le bourreau.

Alors elle reculait, elle cherchait à repousser l’instant le plus possible. _Encore un moment, monsieur le bourreau, un petit moment._

Elle brûlait de savoir, elle se consumait de ne pas savoir ; mais elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Et intérieurement, elle bouillait.

Elle voulait, et elle ne voulait pas. Tout à la fois.

Folle.

Elle devenait folle.

~ o ~ o~ o ~

Afin de repousser un peu plus l’instant de l’inévitable, Oscar s’était finalement trouvé une excellente raison de rester encore un peu à Paris. Une excellente raison qui avait pourtant toutes les allures d’une mauvaise excuse ; mais enfin, il lui fallait bien poursuivre son enquête en interrogeant certains témoins qui pourraient lui dire si oui ou non son meilleur ami trempait dans de louches activités ou avait de douteuses fréquentations. Ou bien certains témoins qui au contraire pourraient la soulager en lui présentant que son ami avait un alibi à l’heure des faits. À moins qu’il ne s’agît de complices ? Comment donc pourrait-elle savoir si on lui dirait alors la vérité ?

Et si l’alibi auquel songeait Oscar était réel, s’agirait-il réellement d’un soulagement pour elle ? Sa raison lui disait qu’entre deux maux il fallait espérer le moindre, et seul le sens moral d’Oscar serait heurté par une inconduite quelque peu libertine et adultérine d’André, qui en aucun cas ne constituerait un coup fatal à leur si longue amitié. Pourtant Oscar sentait bien qu’elle en serait fort chagrinée également. Pourquoi donc ? La réponse en était aisée à formuler : le secret qu’en aurait gardé André aurait été comme une infidélité à leur complicité de toujours, voilà pourquoi cette idée, bien que moins anéantissante que la possibilité d’un André jouant les bandits de grand chemin, laissait à Oscar un goût d’amertume anticipée dans la bouche, et une sensation de malaise au plus profond des entrailles.

Entre deux maux il fallait souhaiter le moindre, et André ne pouvait décemment non plus confier à qui que ce fût, pas même son meilleur ami, que telle ou telle dame lui accordait les honneurs de sa couche. Il était honnête homme et Oscar n’eût point supporté qu’il trahît ainsi leur confiance en compromettant leur renommée. Entre gens de bien, ce qui se passait entre amants se devait de rester entre amants, se raisonna Oscar.

Toujours était-il que la visite mystérieuse qu’André avait rendue la veille dans une maison de la rue Saint-Honoré donnait à Oscar un parfait prétexte pour reculer le moment de regagner ses pénates après cette nuit mouvementée.

Toutefois, à Jarjayes, on devait certainement s’inquiéter de son absence prolongée. Surtout Grand-Mère. Et aussi Andr– non, passons.

Heureuse de cette raison supplémentaire d’ajouter un contretemps à son retour, et honteuse du soulagement que cela lui occasionnait, elle passa à la caserne la plus proche réquisitionner un soldat afin que celui-ci allât porter un message – _"de la plus haute importance, service du Roi, ne posez pas de question et au galop !"_ – au château de Jarjayes : _"le colonel a été retenu hier soir à Paris par ses obligations et n’arrivera que vers la mi-journée"_.

Et maintenant qu’il était une heure suffisamment décente pour se présenter chez quelqu’un, direction la rue Saint-Honoré !

~ o ~ o~ o ~

Depuis l’autre côté de la chaussée, elle contemplait depuis un moment déjà l’encadrement de la porte cochère grande ouverte, sans d’ailleurs réellement la voir…

Ce n’était point tant qu’elle hésitât, non, pas vraiment… seulement elle n’avait soudain plus aucune envie de pénétrer cette cour, cette maison. Elle redoutait ce qu’elle y apprendrait, quoi que ce fût. Elle savait qu’il ne lui serait pas aisé de l’entendre, que ceci concernât la justice du Roi ou bien uniquement les affaires privées d’André Grandier.

_Tu es ridicule, Oscar. Reculer pour mieux ignorer n’empêchera rien de ce qui est déjà. Allons, cesse de faire ainsi l’enfant, sois un homme, vas-y et fais face !_

Hâtant le pas pour ne pas se donner le temps de tergiverser plus encore, elle traversa la chaussée, franchit la porte cochère et avala d’un pas rapide la distance la séparant encore des deux ou trois marches de pierre qui menaient à la porte principale.

Dieu que son bras lui parut lourd au moment de le lever pour se saisir la chaîne de la cloche et sonner ! Un effet de sa soirée mouvementée ? Pas seulement, lui répondit sourdement une petite voix au fond d’elle-même.

Le bandage ! se dit Oscar en pensant aux évènements de la nuit passée. Afin de ne pas effrayer ses hôtes, elle l’ôta précipitamment et le fourra dans une poche de son gilet.

Il était temps car la porte s’ouvrit sur une femme d’âge moyen dont les cheveux poivre et sel s’échappaient d’un bonnet blanc. Oscar déclina ses nom, titre, grade et qualité afin d’en imposer. Moins elle était sûre d’elle-même et de sa démarche, plus elle devait paraître l’être. Pour elle-même, et vis-à-vis de ses interlocuteurs. Ce afin d’éviter au maximum les questions et les remises en question. Et d’ailleurs il lui sembla que l’énoncé de ses fonctions eût l’effet escompté sur son interlocutrice, qui écarquilla les yeux. Oscar en vînt alors au motif de sa visite. La femme l’introduisit dans le vestibule et s’apprêtait à, selon ses dires, _"prévenir Monsieur"_ lorsque qu’Oscar vit arriver, descendant péniblement l’escalier, l’homme à la fois le plus insignifiant et le plus marquant qu’elle eût jamais croisé.

Insignifiant, car il était petit, maigrelet et vouté, appuyé d’un côté sur une canne à pommeau d’ivoire et d’argent et de l’autre sur la magnifique rambarde en fer forgé de l’escalier. Un petit vieillard comme on pouvait en croiser tant sans les voir. Il sembla à Oscar qu’un coup de vent eût pu l’emporter. Il se déplaçait à pas mesurés. Il paraissait de loin n’être qu’une carcasse recouverte de vêtements.

Marquant, car au fur et à mesure qu’il approchait, Oscar pouvait découvrir son visage : raviné, creusé aux joues, plus ridé qu’un parchemin qu’on aurait froissé en une boule serrée puis déplié, fendu d’une large bouche aux lèvres très fines qui s’étirait sous un nez étroit, assez long et légèrement aquilin. Les cheveux maintenant gris et très clairsemés avaient dû être bruns quelques décennies plus tôt, à en croire la couleur des sourcils désormais parsemés de gris et de blanc. Les traits de son visage semblaient avoir été taillés à la serpe, et Oscar aurait parié que certains des sillons les plus importants qui cheminaient sur ses joues et son front s’y trouvaient déjà du temps de sa jeunesse, marquant dès lors la singularité de ce visage. Avait-il alors été très beau ou bien très laid ? Cela semblait impossible à dire. On pouvait trouver à ce visage tout à la fois la caricature du singe et la majesté du lion – mais un lion très émacié. Vestiges d’une beauté particulière ou d’une laideur formidable, on n’aurait su trancher entre les deux.

Au milieu de ce visage brillaient deux petits yeux marrons, presque noirs d’ailleurs tant ils étaient foncés. Juste en dessous, l’affaissement de la peau avait avec le temps formé deux poches qui de prime abord pouvaient leur donner un air faussement éteint, mais à bien y regarder ils semblaient bien plus vifs qu’il n’y paraissait. Ces yeux-là contrastaient avec le reste du personnage. Ils semblaient être moins vieux que ce corps usé, que ce visage ravagé. Ou plutôt, ils paraissaient ne pas avoir d’âge. Deux yeux qui ne vieilliraient pas. Intemporels. Et perçants.

– Non monsieur, lui dit alors sa domestique, ce n’est pas encore madame Émilie. Votre nièce ne passera que plus tard.

Celle qui devait être la gouvernante de cette maison lui résuma ce que voulait Oscar, et le maître des lieux examina alors son visiteur de pied en cap, ce qui eût pour effet de porter légèrement sur les nerfs d’une Oscar déjà à la fois assez mal à l’aise et plutôt irritée.

– Le commandant de la garde royale en personne, dans ma modeste demeure ! Que voilà un évènement tout à fait exceptionnel, s’exclama avec une ironie non feinte le vieil homme. Oh mais pardonnez ma désinvolture, monsieur, et permettez que je me présente à mon tour : Henri Hercule Ferrier, baron de Coulange. Mais aurais-je donc par hasard fait quoi que ce fût qui déplût à Sa Majesté ?

Oscar n’aima pas du tout le ton nonchalant et nullement impressionné du bonhomme, réalisant que ses tentatives de paraître importante restaient lettres mortes auprès du personnage. Déjà pas très à l’aise avec sa démarche – toute personnelle – elle craignit alors de s’en trouver déstabilisée et décida de se ressaisir.

Elle réitéra sa présentation, cette fois sans passer par l’intermédiaire de la gouvernante :

– Oscar François de Jarjayes, pour vous servir monsieur, annonça-t-elle en s’inclinant brièvement. N’ayez crainte, votre personne n’est point l’objet de l’enquête que je mène – _point encore…_ pensa Oscar – non, mais vous et votre maisonnée pourriez, sans en avoir encore conscience, m’être d’un certain secours dans quelque affaire dont je m’occupe ici à Paris, avant de m’en retourner à Versailles où l’on m’attend tantôt…

 _Nul besoin pour eux de savoir que personne ne m’a vraiment chargée de l’affaire en question_ , se dit-elle encore.

– Ma foi, répondit le baron de Coulange d’un air circonspect, s’il était moyen de vous être agréable, monsieur…

– Voici, monsieur : vous viendrait-il souvenir d’une certaine visite que vous auriez reçue hier ?

– C’est que je reçois bien des visites, monsieur, répondit évasivement le vieil homme. Nombre de mes connaissances, ayant bien des égards pour ma vieille carcasse, me viennent visiter à mon domicile, pour cause que je me déplace moins aisément et moins souvent qu’auparavant. Cela nous permet, pour ceux qui sont de mes amis, de converser de vive voix plutôt que par courrier interposé. Et aux autres, cela leur permet de constater que je suis toujours vivant cette semaine !

Oscar rêvait-elle ou bien venait-il de lui lancer un clin d’œil malicieux en même temps que cette dernière phrase ?

– Oh, le gourmanda alors la gouvernante d’un air faussement fâché, voulez-vous bien vous taire ! Plaisanter de pareille chose, vraiment…

– La visite en question, reprit Oscar afin de redresser le cap de la conversation, vous aurait été faite par un homme d’une trentaine d’années, cheveux bruns, dans le courant de l’après-midi.

– Ah, dans ce cas je crains fort de ne pouvoir vous être d’aucune aide, mon garçon.

À ce très familier "mon garçon", Oscar se sentit quelque peu interloquée. Puis elle le mit sur le compte de la différence d’âge entre le baron de Coulange et elle-même, toutefois elle s’en trouva quand même un tantinet dérangée : ce "mon garçon" rendait bien évident que l’homme la considérait plus comme un gentil gamin que comme un officier détenteur d’une part de l’autorité du Roi, et signifiait à Oscar qu’il aurait quelque peine à accorder à sa question toute l’importance qu’elle-même y attachait. D’ailleurs il ne semblait guère désireux de coopérer outre mesure dans cette affaire.

Oscar s’apprêtait à raidir plus encore sa posture en se redressant de toute sa hauteur lorsque monsieur de Coulange poursuivit son explication :

– Voyez-vous, hier j’étais pris à dîner en société à Auteuil, et j’y ai donc passé une bonne partie de l’après-midi, n’en rentrant que pour l’heure du souper.

– Ah mais moi je sais, intervint alors la femme, à l’évidence toute heureuse de pouvoir venir en aide à la gent militaire : l’homme dont vous parlez, avec les cheveux bruns, c’est Madame qui l’a reçu. Elle m’a demandé de leur servir des rafraichissements dans la bibliothèque. Même que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de sortir un peu de son trou. À Madame, j’entends… Enfin, je veux dire…

Tiens donc ! Ainsi André était effectivement venu voir cette femme…

– Oui, bon, alors… coupa le vieil homme tandis que la gouvernante se perdait dans ses explications, conduisez Monsieur à Madame, dans ce cas Thérèse !

– Eh bien… c'est-à-dire, monsieur…

– Quoi donc, Thérèse ?

– Ben c’est qu’on est le matin !

– Oui, merci bien, j’en ai pleinement conscience, je ne suis pas encore gâteux !

– Eh bien justement, Monsieur sait bien que les matins, Madame n’aime pas tellement être dérangée…

– Je le sais même très bien, et c’est d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vous y envoie _vous_ sans y aller moi-même ! Je ne suis pas assez fou pour cela !

Nouveau clin d’œil, cette fois-ci Oscar en était certaine. Et elle eut alors la surprise de découvrir qu’elle avait fait fausse route : les yeux du baron de Coulange n’étaient plus sans âge, non : ils étaient soudain devenus bien jeunes. Très jeunes. Et pétillants de malice.

Farceurs ?

Et cette fois, c’était lui le gamin. Un gamin espiègle et facétieux, tel qu’elle-même et André avaient pu l’être dans leur enfance, tancés d’importance par Grand-mère lorsqu’ils avaient commis quelque bêtise.

Contemplant avec incrédulité cette scène surréelle qui échappait totalement à son contrôle et dont les protagonistes semblaient avoir un temps oublié jusqu’à sa présence, Oscar se demanda si elle ne ferait pas bien de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Mais ceux-ci ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de glisser un mot dans leur conversation animée.

– Vous êtes bien bon de m’y envoyer, protesta la dénommée Thérèse, mais c’est _vous_ qu’elle admire et qu’elle écoute ! Et puis c’est vous son mari ! Moi, je vais encore me faire bien recevoir…

– Balivernes, elle vous obéit mieux qu’à moi…

– Oui, oh ! il n’empêche qu’elle va encore m’attraper !

– Ah, ça, assurément ! lui répondit monsieur de Coulange en guise de baume au cœur.

– Eh bien alors pourquoi n’y allez-vous pas vous-même ? tenta Thérèse.

Écarquillant les yeux, haussant les sourcils, jouant son rôle avec la perfection d’un acteur consommé, le vieil homme répondit alors avec l’air de leur faire une confidence :

– Elle me fait peeeuuur !

Mais cette phrase fut suivie d’une mimique volontairement des plus fausses démentant le propos, et d’un autre clin d’œil qui acheva de convaincre Oscar que toute cette scène n’était que pure comédie comique de la part du vieil homme.

Tâchant de bougonner pour mieux masquer son envie de sourire, la gouvernante s’éloigna en maugréant un "c’est bon, je vais prévenir Madame" porteur de la plus mauvaise grâce qu’elle parvint à y mettre sans s’esclaffer tout de bon. En guise de soutien, ou pour mieux souligner sa petite victoire, son maître lui lança :

– Et puis je vous connais trop bien ma chère Thérèse, vous n’êtes pas du genre à vous laisser faire. Vous ne me ferez jamais croire que vous n’êtes pas de taille !

Et tandis que le baron de Coulange prenait congé et s’en retournait dans son cabinet de travail, Oscar se demanda dans quelle maison de fous elle venait de mettre les pieds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La citation "Encore un moment, monsieur le bourreau, un petit moment" constitue de toute évidence un épouvantable anachronisme, bien que volontaire, puisque cette phrase ne sera prononcée (dit-t-on, mais le mot n’est-il pas apocryphe ?) que plusieurs années plus tard par la pauvre madame du Barry en montant à l’échafaud.


	27. Ch 27 - Fiat lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis qu'Oscar frappe à l'huis de cette demeure pleine d'inconnu à ses yeux, faisons un tour dans les pensées, interrogations et incompréhensions d'un de ses habitants. Et jaugeons son humeur du moment...   
> Oh et, enfin, révisons un peu nos cours du lycée.

_Comprends pas._

_Comprends pas, comprends pas, comprends pas et ça m’énerve._

_Que les corpuscules se meuvent rectilignement, logique. Qu’ils progressent dans l’éther aérien en s’évasant, à la rigueur : question d’imperfection des trous, ou bien sans doute de fentes trop larges._

_Les aberrations optiques pour les observations à l’aide d’instruments, d’accord : imperfections là encore dans la constitution des appareils._

_Mais ÇA ???_

_Henri aurait-il donc raison ? Et surtout, Huygens et le père Grimaldi auraient-ils donc raison ? Après tout ce temps que j’ai passé à étudier Newton, et Descartes, et Alhazen… et ils seraient dans le faux ? Impossible, la théorie du corpuscule explique parfaitement la propagation rectiligne ainsi que la réflexion._

_Ainsi que le fait qu’allumer une seconde chandelle amène deux fois plus de lumière à la pièce, tandis que plus d’eau dans une rivière n’entraine pas obligatoirement plus de vagues. Donc il doit bien s’agir d’un fluide de minuscules particules, et non d’un fluide d’ondes. Plus de particules donc plus de lumière. Logique._

_Mais alors pourquoi ces rayures ? Pourquoi pas juste deux points ? Ou bien à la rigueur une seule grande tache ?_

_Aaaaargh ! Comprends pas, comprends pas, comprends pas et ça m’agace !_

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ces stries ?_

_Je vais en devenir folle._

_Bon, reprenons depuis le déb– tudieu, qu’ai-je donc fait de ma plume ? Ah il me semble me souvenir l’avoir posée quelque part par l–_

— Aïe !

_Sacrebleu, mon genou ! Pas idée de laisser traîner un tabouret à cet endroit-là, aussi… Bon sang, on n’y voit rien ici, évidemment. Fait plus noir qu’au fond d’un encrier. Il faudrait que j’aille récupérer la lampe derrière l’écran… Mais avant, je vais attraper ma plume au passage. Enfin, si je la trouve… Allons-y à tâtons… non, là ce sont mes feuill–_

TOC TOC TOC !

_Oh sapristi ! Pas moyen de travailler tranquille… Pas vrai ça, non mais dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai !_

TOC TOC TOC !!!

_Bon, j’ai compris, je n’y couperai pas, autant voir ce qu’on me veut. Je jure que si c’est Thérèse qui vient encore me faire la morale parce que je n’ouvre pas les volets, je lui fais manger son bonnet ! Ce n’est pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre que pour bien disting–_

TOC TOC TOC TOC !!!

_OUI, D’ACCORD, ÇA VA, ÇA VA, pas la peine de défoncer cette pauvre porte… Voyons ce que c’est :_

— Pffffff… Qu’y a-t-il encore ? ENTREZ !

— Madame, il y a là un visiteur qui demande à être reçu par vous.

— Un visiteur ? Mais Thérèse, vous savez bien que je ne reçois pas les matins. Je les consacre entièrement à mes travaux.

— Je sais bien Madame, mais ce monsieur insiste. Je l’ai d’abord annoncé à Monsieur, mais il semble que cela concerne une visite que vous auriez eue hier, et Monsieur le renvoie vers vous. Vous savez, la visite d’hier tantôt, plutôt bel homme…

— Non Thérèse je ne sais pas. Et abrégez, je vous prie, j’ai encore un millier de ch–

— Celui que vous avez conduit dans la bibliothèque…

— Ah, oui ! Eh bien quoi ?

— Eh bien il y a là une autre personne qui vient au sujet de cette visite.

_Enfer ! Il ne compte tout de même pas m’envoyer tous ses amis ? Ce n’est pas l’impression qu’il m’avait laissée… Je n’ai rien contre le partage, bien au contraire, mais s’ils doivent défiler chez moi du matin au soir, mon cabinet privé va devenir un vrai moulin !_

— Dites-lui qu’il revienne tantôt.

— J’ai répondu que vous ne receviez pas les matins, mais ce monsieur dit qu’il a des obligations à Versailles à compter de cet après-midi. C’est un officier du roi !

_Allons bon, un officier, rien de tel pour impressionner Thérèse ! Il n’y a qu’à entendre le ton déférent dont elle vient d'user pour dire cela ! Mais à moi, tout officier qu’il soit il ne m’en contera pas. Bon d’accord, j’expédie l’importun et je me remets au travail. Après tout un visiteur fait toujours plaisir, comme disait monsieur de la Bruyère : si ce n’est en arrivant, au moins est-ce en repartant !_

— Bon, eh bien c’est d’accord, faites entrer.

— Vraiment, madame ?

— Comment ça, " _vraiment_ " ? Enfin, que signifie… ? Vous insistez depuis que vous êtes entrée, et maintenant que je cède, vous–

— Non non non, très bien très bien, j’y vais de ce pas.

_À la bonne heure, plus tôt ça commencera, plus tôt ce sera fini, et plus tôt je pourrai me remettre au travail. Allons bon, elle se retourne, qu’a-t-elle encore omis de me dire ?_

— Et si vous vous obstinez à rester dans la pénombre, faites-moi au moins le plaisir de mettre vos besicles avant de devenir complètement aveugle !

_Oh, non ! Encore ça ! C’est une marotte chez elle !_

— D’accord, d’accord, je les mettrai.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

— Bon. Je vais vous chercher le colonel.

_Un colonel, rien que cela ? Eh bien, il a dû le payer cher, son brevet._

_Un colonel ? Tiens donc…_

— Et, euh… Thérèse ?

— Madame ?

— Il ne me souvient pas particulièrement qu’il fût bel homme…

— Comme quoi vous devriez VRAIMENT porter vos besicles…

_Mais nom de nom, ce n’est pas vrai, elle ne lâchera rien ! Ces damnées choses-là m’enserrent les tempes et me pincent le nez… Qu’en ai-je fait, d’ailleurs, de cette satanée paire de lunettes à tempes ? Où est-elle ?_

_Ah, tiens ! ma plume est par là ; profitons-en pour–_

_Oh non ! l’encrier !_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Alhazen : savant persan (Bassora 965 — Le Caire 1039)
> 
> \- René Descartes : Mathématicien, physicien et philosophe français (La Haye en Touraine 1596 — Stockholm 1650)
> 
> \- Christian Huygens : Mathématicien, astronome et physicien Hollandais (La Haye 1629-1695)
> 
> \- Père Francesco Maria Grimaldi : Mathématicien, astronome, physicien et prêtre jésuite italien (Bologne 1618-1663). C’est lui qui a inventé le terme "diffraction".
> 
> \- Isaac Newton : Philosophe, mathématicien, physicien, alchimiste, astronome et théologien anglais (Woolsthorpe 1643 — Londres 1727). Oui, tout ça à la fois.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Théories successives sur la nature de la lumière : 
> 
> Jusqu’à la fin du XVIIIè siècle, la théorie la plus répandue était que la lumière était constituée de matière, qu’elle était un corps tangible bien que minuscule, et donc qu’elle était faite de "grains de matière" microscopiques, ou "corpuscules". Cette interprétation découlait des observations entre autres d’Euclide et Ptolémée dans l’antiquité, Alhazen au moyen-âge, puis Descartes et Newton au siècle précédent.
> 
> Au XIXè siècle, c’est la théorie qui interprète la lumière comme une onde qui prévaut, suite aux travaux de Thomas Young et James Maxwell entre autres, qui corroboraient les hypothèses de certains autres savants précédents tels Huygens et Grimaldi déjà partisans d’une nature ondulatoire de la lumière soulignée par leurs observations.
> 
> Enfin depuis le début du XXè siècle et les travaux de Max Planck et d’Albert Einstein, l’interprétation qui est faite actuellement de la lumière est qu’il s’agit à la fois d’une onde (électromagnétique) et de matière (photons) : c’est la dualité onde-corpuscule, qui combine les deux théories ci-dessus (qui s’opposaient auparavant) en une seule où elles se complètent l’une l’autre.
> 
> L’expérience sur laquelle bute le personnage en début de chapitre est celle dite "des fentes (ou trous) d’Young", mais j’anticipe un peu car celui-ci ne la réalisera en fait que dix à quinze ans plus tard…


	28. Ch 28 - La camera obscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue Saint-Honoré, Oscar est enfin introduite auprès de madame de Coulange. Tout ça pour être laissée plutôt perplexe par l'état de la pièce où elle la rencontre ainsi que que par celui de sa propriétaire. A quoi donc peut bien jouer cette femme ?

Tandis qu’elle se faisait conduire jusqu’à la maîtresse des lieux, Oscar observait l’arrière du vêtement de la gouvernante : le bonnet blanc orné d’un ruban bleu ciel protégeait des cheveux encore châtains désormais mêlés de mèches tirant vers le gris, et qui s’en échappaient en des boucles encore soigneusement ordonnées en cette heure matinale mais qui, au fur et à mesure des heures de la journée allaient certainement perdre de leur discipline et de leur rigueur. La robe, bleue elle aussi, était faite d’un tissu rayé alternant le bleu nuit, couleur dominante, et le bleu ciel s’accordant au bonnet. Sous la taille, qui n’était ni particulièrement fine ni remarquablement ample, les jupons donnaient du volume typiquement féminin à la silhouette. Vers le bas, les jupons oscillaient au rythme de la marche d’ailleurs rapide de Thérèse, en une sorte de danse là encore résolument féminine.

Pourquoi donc son esprit vagabondait-il sur ce terrain-là ? Aucune danse, aucun pas, aucun mouvement ne pouvait pourtant rivaliser en élégance avec la beauté presque chorégraphique d’un assaut à l’épée entre deux bretteurs de valeur ou d’une prise d’arme presque parfaite telle que celles dont sa compagnie de la Garde Royale faisait régulièrement la démonstration.

Thérèse ouvrit une porte, l’annonça, puis s’effaça pour la laisser entrer. Oscar pénétra alors dans une pièce qui la surprit par le peu de luminosité qui y régnait. Madame de Coulange était-elle donc en train de se reposer malgré l’heure maintenant décente, ce qui pourrait expliquer son peu d’entrain à recevoir des visiteurs ? Ou bien se pouvait-il qu’elle fût souffrante ?

Les yeux d’Oscar s’acclimatèrent peu à peu à l’obscurité ambiante, lui permettant alors de distinguer au milieu d’une pièce plutôt grande une très longue table qui en occupait presque toute la largeur. Et de l’autre côté de cette table, dans le halo blanc de sa robe de mousseline, une femme. Ou plutôt, à y regarder de plus près, une jeune fille. _La_ jeune fille ? Jeune _femme_ , plutôt, puisqu’il s’agissait de toute évidence de madame de Coulange.

Celle-ci regardait présentement ses mains d’un air ennuyé, et Oscar comprit bientôt pourquoi : sur le blanc jadis immaculé de sa robe s’étalait à hauteur de la taille une tâche noirâtre sans doute toute fraîche, car des coulées semblaient encore en dégouliner sur le haut de la jupe, en de sombres et presque obscènes tentacules tentant de s’accrocher à la cuisse droite de la jeune femme. Cette pieuvre noire n’avait pas épargné la ceinture de satin bleu de madame de Coulange, et au niveau de l’estomac Oscar distingua d’autres traces qui rappelaient les trainées qu’y auraient laissé des doigts, et même des paumes : de toute évidence, la jeune dame venait d’y essuyer ses mains souillées d’encre.

Puis elle sortit une lampe à alcool de dedans une sorte de grande boîte posée en bout de table, et à la lumière de cette flamme vacillante et très jaune, Oscar put distinguer les traits de son visage ; elle reconnut alors, dans leurs grandes lignes, ceux de la jeune femme qu’elle avait remarquée quelques jours auparavant lors d’une soirée mondaine, en des circonstances et une mise bien différentes.

 o ~ o ~ o

  _Enfer ! je m’en suis mis plein les doigts !_

_Palsambleu de sacrebleu de corbleu, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’advienne ce genre de désagrément ? Pourquoi faut-il donc que m’arrive sans cesse ce genre de chose ?_

_Ah, revoilà Thérèse… Bon, je vais au moins profiter de la lumière qui vient de la porte pour constater les dégâts…_

_Ah oui, tout de même ! Thérèse va encore bougonner… Mais bon, passons. Et expédions cet officier, qu’il regagne son Versailles au plus tôt._

_Voyons donc ce qu’il me veut… Morbleu, je n’y vois goutte, c’est à peine si dans l’encadrement de la porte ce garçon est une ombre chinoise du Théâtre de Séraphin._

— Thérèse, auriez-vous l’amabilité de nous ouvrir les volets, je vous prie ?

_Gageons qu’elle va en sauter au plafond._

— À la bonne heure, madame ! Seriez-vous soudain devenue raisonnable ?

_Et voilà, qu’est-ce que je disais ! J’en étais certaine. Elle aurait toutefois pu s’abstenir de cette dernière remarque devant un parfait étranger, nous ne sommes plus entre familiers, que diable !_

_Bon, voyons cet officier. Posture raide et militaire, comme de bien entendu, sans doute pour mieux masquer cette propension à courber l’échine devant— ah, eh bien justement, le voilà qui s’incline. Il n’est décidément pas sans me rappeler–_

— Oscar François de Jarjayes, colonel des gardes de sa Majesté. Permettez, madame, que je vous présente mes respectueux hommages.

_Jarjayes ! Tiens donc. Le colonel de la garde royale ? Ainsi ce serait lui…_

_Soit. Montrons-lui que nous ne sommes pas moins civils que lui — "civils" tiens, c’est bien le cas de le dire. Je vais lui sortir ma plus impeccable révérence, il ne sera pas dit que l’épouse du baron de Coulange, la fille du comte de Lère, ne sait se conduire en société, ou fait preuve d’une éducation et d’un savoir-vivre laissant à désirer. D’aucuns en seraient bien trop heureux !_

— Jeanne Esprit Hortense Bovier de Lère, baronne de Coulange. Pour vous servir, monsieur.

_Prends ça. Rien à redire. Polie, courtoise, irréprochable. Mère doit être contente de moi, de là où elle me voit._

_Oh, mais c’est qu’il est bien maigrichon, cet homme-ci ! Il est heureux pour lui que ces régiments-là soient purement décoratifs, sans quoi au combat il suffirait de lui éternuer dessus pour qu’il s’envole ! Et ce teint de lait… on voit bien qu’il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps au grand air, tiens, un vrai teint de petite marquise !_

 o ~ o ~ o

 Si la dame fut contrariée de sa visite, elle n’en laissa rien paraître dans ses salutations. Tandis que la baronne de Coulange se présentait, sa gouvernante ouvrit les rideaux puis les volets de l’une des deux grandes fenêtres en face d’Oscar. Celle-ci se fit alors la réflexion que son hôtesse était devenue une simple silhouette se découpant sur le fond de lumière entrant par le cadre ainsi dégagé. Un peu comme ces personnages des lanternes magiques ou des théâtres d’ombre dont les projections divertissaient grandement tout un chacun à la cour, du plus simple frotteur jusqu’à la reine elle-même.

Tandis qu’Oscar se creusait la cervelle pour trouver comment aborder le sujet qui l’amenait en ces lieux de manière moins frontale et abrupte que son habituel manque de doigté ne l’y inciterait, madame de Coulange reprit la parole tout en se tournant vers l’autre fenêtre.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir m’accorder un instant, monsieur…

Puis à l’adresse de Thérèse :

— Laissez, je vais m’occuper de la deuxième, il y a un tabouret en plein passage entre les deux fenêtres, il vous bloquerait le chemin.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle alla tirer le rideau de la fenêtre de gauche.

Aidée par le jour pénétrant un peu plus à chaque étape dans la pièce, Oscar reprit son observation de celle qui se dénommait donc Hortense de Lère de Coulange : dans sa très simple chemise à la reine et sans les artifices de la poudre, des fards et de la coiffure, elle paraissait véritablement jeune ; cette impression était renforcée par les taches d’encre s’étalant sur sa robe et les traces de doigts en zébrant le tissu au niveau de l’estomac, lui donnant une allure de gamine faussement innocente ayant tout juste perpétré quelque bêtise.

Pour couronner le tout, les gestes étaient vifs et saccadés, complétant curieusement la souplesse avec laquelle ils étaient exécutés et dont elle avait fait un peu plus tôt la gracieuse démonstration à travers une impeccable et très élégante révérence. Oscar ne put s’empêcher de rapprocher son dynamisme juvénile de celui des plus récentes recrues des gardes royaux qui avaient à peine le menton duveteux, ainsi que de lui envier cette gracieuse souplesse, elle dont les articulations déjà trentenaires commençaient parfois à protester lors de certains gestes exagérément amples.

Son hôtesse manœuvrait à présent l’espagnolette de fer forgé qui maintenait clos les deux vantaux de la fenêtre. Oui, madame de Coulange était jeune, ainsi que l’avait indiqué Girodelle, sans doute plus jeune encore que sa chère Rosalie, leur si fraîche "brise de printemps" qu’Oscar venait de retrouver quelques heures auparavant. Mais là s’arrêtait sans doute toute possible comparaison entre Rosalie Lamorlière et Hortense de Coulange.

La baronne dut s’y prendre à deux fois et des deux mains pour débloquer le mécanisme qui grinça ensuite comme un chat miaulant au désespoir. L’espagnolette lui arrivait à hauteur du front. Certes ces fenêtres étaient très hautes, mais cela suffit à mettre en évidence la fort petite taille de la dame. Il n’était pas même certain que le sommet de son crâne arrivât au menton d’Oscar ; tiens, il lui faudrait le vérifier une fois son hôtesse en vis-à-vis d’elle. Étrangement cette pensée donna au colonel un petit regain d’assurance, sembla lui fournir un léger avantage dans sa démarche totalement inofficielle auprès de la baronne. Démarche qu’elle commençait de plus en plus, et elle ne savait pourquoi, à envisager comme un face à face.

Ou plutôt un face à cou, au vu de la stature de son interlocutrice.

Le temps que les divagations d’Oscar prissent ces chemins tortueux, la jeune Hortense avait actionné la crémone artistiquement travaillée qui verrouillait les volets de bois fraîchement repeints. La lumière du jour s’engouffra dans la pièce à l’instant même où elle écarta les deux battants, et l’on y vit alors presque aussi clair que dans le vestibule.

La jeune femme se pencha ensuite pour rabattre le volet gauche contre le mur et l’emprisonner derrière le loquet qui devait le maintenir en cette position. Se redressant et se dirigeant vers le volet droit elle ne prêta manifestement nulle attention au fait que le nœud de sa ceinture s’était pris dans les ferronneries ornant le bas de la fenêtre, et le tissu s’en trouva déchiré sur un ou deux pouces sans qu’elle parût le réaliser. Un froncement de sourcil de la gouvernante fit comprendre à Oscar que la jeune fille était la seule personne de cette pièce à ne point s’être aperçue du deuxième accident survenu en quelques minutes à sa toilette décidément bien malmenée.

Tandis que madame de Coulange fixait le deuxième volet contre le mur, elle se pencha de nouveau vers l’extérieur, tournant franchement le dos à Oscar ; celle-ci ne put alors s’empêcher de remarquer que cette posture faisait que le séant de la dame se trouvait ainsi mis en évidence en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Gênée et légèrement rougissante, elle détourna donc les yeux vers l’autre fenêtre.

Cette énième petite maladresse de la baronne de Coulange ne sembla pas échapper non plus à la perspicacité de Thérèse qui, fronçant les sourcils et jetant un coup d’œil discret vers le « monsieur » que Madame recevait, vint se placer entre le trop exposé fessier de sa maîtresse et le regard que l’officier pourrait éventuellement porter en sa direction.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Camera obscura : en français, « chambre noire ». Appareil optique ancêtre en quelque sorte de l’appareil photo. Pièce (à l’origine) ou boîte (par la suite) entièrement close à l’exception d’un seul petit trou par lequel pénètre la lumière extérieure, permettant à l’image de ce qui se trouve à l’extérieur d’être projetée (à l’envers) sur la paroi opposée au trou.
> 
> \- Dominique Séraphin (1747-1800) : créateur d’un célèbre théâtre d’ombres, d’abord à Versailles, puis installé à partir de 1784 dans les galeries du Palais Royal.


	29. Ch 29 - De l'art de l'esquive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conversation s'engage entre Oscar et Mme de Coulange, au cours de laquelle chacune va tâcher au mieux de ne rien livrer ni du fond de sa pensée, ni des informations qu'elle détient mais souhaite cacher à l'autre...

_"Jarjayes"… le commandant de la garde royale… C’est donc si je ne m’abuse le maître de… oui, je me souviens maintenant de ce que le lieutenant m’avait alors dit : "Cette personne ? Il s’agit du valet du colonel de Jarjayes, mon propre commandant". Fichtre, je me demande bien encore pourquoi il avait alors énoncé ceci avec cet air un peu amer. Jalouserait-il la place de son supérieur ? Mais alors pourquoi ce soupçon d’amertume en regardant son valet ? Quel rapport avec ce simple serviteur ? Jalouserait-il donc plutôt la place de domestique, lui qui a celle d’officier ? Improbable, mais dans le fond je crois bien que je ne comprendrai jamais rien à cet homme-là ; en tous les cas il me semble de plus en plus apparent que l’on méjuge bien les gens de prime abord…_

_Bon, revenons à notre importun._

– Ainsi donc monsieur, vous demandez tout exprès à me voir ? J’ose espérer que vous pardonnerez la nature curieuse de mon caractère, qui m’incite à m’enquérir de la raison qui peut bien motiver l’honneur que vous me faites de votre visite, à laquelle je suis redevable de la grâce de faire votre connaissance…

_La raison… je la connais déjà, allez, la raison : Monsieur espionne ses gens ! Il a des soupçons sur l’intérêt de son valet pour les idées nouvelles, et il vient quêter ici des témoignages à charge… Eh bien qu’il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui en apporter un : le personnel a après tout bien le droit de faire ce que bon lui semble sur ses congés, de fréquenter qui bon lui semble et de lire ce que bon lui semble ! Il est grand temps qu’enfin la domesticité versaillaise s’ouvre aux idées nouvelles, et je dois avouer que c’est inespéré : c’est peut-être là pour elles une porte d’entrée dans ces maisons afin qu’elles en atteignent ensuite les maîtres..._

_Mais il est bien certain que ces pantins du pouvoir royal ne doivent pas être ravis de réaliser qu’un de leurs domestiques est devenu assidu aux discours du Palais Royal et autres lieux de libre parole, ni qu’il lit les récents écrits de monsieur de Condorcet, ceux de monsieur Rousseau ou bien encore ceux d’Helvétius. Eh bien foi d’Hortense de Lère, cette poupée de porcelaine galonnée n’apprendra rien de compromettant de ma bouche !_

– Madame, répondit Oscar, c’est moi qui suis charmé de la grâce que vous me faites de me recevoir et de m’accorder cet entretien. Et j’ajouterai que tout l’honneur est pour moi.

Pendant ce court intermède Thérèse s’était éclipsée, les laissant en tête à tête. Il faisait à présent grand jour dans la pièce et Oscar put alors mieux en distinguer les détails. Et la première chose qui attira son attention trônait en bout de table, juste devant elle : ce qu’elle avait d’abord pris pour une grande boîte – ou bien une petite caisse – et d’où madame de Coulange avait sorti une lampe était en fait un objet que le colonel reconnut aussitôt ; un coffrage artistiquement décoré, surmonté d’un petit conduit de cheminée qui permettait l’évacuation de la chaleur et de la fumée, un trou en façade afin d’en laisser sortir la lumière, et devant cette ouverture, une sorte de rail prévu pour y faire glisser des plaques de verre peintes ou encrées : on avait là une lanterne magique, objet de divertissement qui faisait la joie de tout un chacun.

C’était donc à ce frivole amusement que cette petite baronne consacrait le plus clair de ses matinées ? Quelle futilité ! Mais alors, pourquoi tenait-elle tant à y assister seule et insistait-elle pour ne pas être dérangée ?

Et la réponse s’imposa d’elle-même à l’esprit d’Oscar : en effet, si la plupart des plaques ornées que l’on projetait dépeignaient des scènes anodines de la vie courante, ou au contraire des animaux exotiques vivant à l’autre bout du monde, ou bien encore des évènements extraordinaires comme – elle s’en souvenait – cette séance de lanterne magique à laquelle elle avait assisté et qui retraçait l’exploit de Monsieur Pilâtre du Rosier et du marquis d’Arlandes, il en était d’autres en revanche qui, disait-on, représentaient des scènes bien moins… correctes, à ce qu’il paraissait. Des tableaux émoustillants et même franchement licencieux et libertins dont les projections pouvaient parfois même être animées, pour rajouter au divertissement et à l’impression de réalisme de la scène. Du moins était-ce ce qu’Oscar en avait entendu dire, n’ayant bien évidemment jamais elle-même assisté à ce genre de distraction dépravée.

Mais les séances de projection de pareilles… – elle ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort en son esprit pour rendre justice au dégout qu’elle en éprouvait, elle opta donc en elle-même pour un sobre et neutre « images » – ces séances, donc, se déroulaient bien plus souvent dans les maisons closes et autres établissements de tolérance que dans les demeures honnêtes, et de nouveaux doutes l’assaillirent alors quant à la fréquentation qu’avait André de cet antre. Et de ses familiers. La maîtresse de maison en tête de liste, avec sa jeunesse, sa fraîcheur, son outrageuse inconscience d’elle-même et ses passe-temps si particuliers. Était-ce donc à cette activité, ainsi qu’à la fréquentation des filles du Palais Royal et de lupanars en tous genres qu’André consacrait désormais la plupart de ses soirées ? Avait-il trouvé en cette femme une complice à ces débauches de stupre ?

– Ma foi monsieur, lui lança ladite femme en la sortant de ses divagations, si je puis vous être d’une quelconque utilité en quoi que ce soit, je me ferai un devoir de vous apporter toute l’assistance que mes moyens me permettraient de vous accorder.

– Madame, vous me comblez déjà en m’accordant de votre temps lors que je me présente ici au débotté.

 _Je ne vous le fais pas dire !_ pensa alors en elle-même la jeune Hortense.

– Madame, reprit Oscar, certaines affaires m’amènent à devoir m’intéresser à une particulière personne dont on m’a rapporté qu’elle avait rendu certaines visites dans Paris hier. Visites au nombre desquelles compte cette demeure.

– Affaires en lien avec les devoirs de votre charge, je présume, colonel ? interrogea la baronne. Bien sûr que oui, compléta-t-elle presque aussitôt, suis-je sotte, il n’est nulle raison personnelle, bien entendu, qui amènerait un gentilhomme à ne pouvoir divulguer son dessein… Je vous prie de me pardonner cette question bien inutile, il m’arrive parfois de parler plus vite que je ne réfléchis…

Un peu prise de court, Oscar en resta un tantinet perplexe… Madame de Coulange était-elle réellement si naïve, ou alors était-elle au contraire tout bonnement en train de se payer sa tête, pour parler trivialement ? Le colonel observa plus intensément son hôtesse mais rien, dans l’expression de celle-ci, ne parut trahir la moindre ironie de sa part. Oscar en déduisit qu’elle-même avait dû paraître bien plus convaincante dans son attitude, et ce sans avoir rien divulgué de ses motivations réelles, qu’elle n’avait tout d’abord sonné à ses propres oreilles. Soit, tant mieux.

D’un autre côté, elle n’avait pas l’impression qu’en cette demeure se recommander du service du roi ou de la reine vous ouvrît bien des portes… en tout cas pas de bonne grâce. Mieux valait donc rester dans le vague, cela paraissait encore la plus sage attitude à adopter.

– Madame, sans vous en divulguer plus, je puis juste évoquer quelque affaire en lien avec la sûreté des biens des Parisiens.

Voilà, parfait. Ainsi le couple de Coulange ne soupçonnera rien de politique derrière cette démarche. Qui d’ailleurs ne l’était pas. Jusqu’ici, en laissant madame de Coulange faire librement ses propres suppositions tout en se gardant bien de les infirmer ou de les confirmer, Oscar était parvenue à ne pas encore mentir. Pour le moins, pas vraiment, ou alors juste par omission...

_Fichtre, la sûreté des biens ? Mais de quoi me parle-t-il, à la fin ? Que me chante donc cet oiseau-là ? Quel mensonge éhonté ! Tout ceci pour ne pas m’avouer tout de bon que monsieur le colonel de la garde n’a rien de mieux à faire que fouiller dans les affaires privées de son petit personnel ! Qu’il espionne son propre valet !_

– Monsieur, dit alors Hortense à Oscar en la gratifiant de son plus obligeant sourire, je suis à votre entière disposition.

– Madame, lui répondit de même Oscar faisant assaut de politesses, soyez certaine de ma gratitude à ce sujet. Voici donc ce qui m’amène : une personne s’est présentée tantôt hier à votre domicile.

– Monsieur, il se présente nombre de personnes quotidiennement ici… Mon mari reçoit beaucoup, gens de lettres et de sciences, personnes en quête de conseils, cela sans compter les membres de nos parentés respectives…

À cette réponse plus qu’évasive, Oscar eut de nouveau le sentiment que son vis-à-vis tentait de la circonvenir pour mieux ne pas lui répondre. Elle décida de revenir sur les chemins plus familiers de sa brusquerie habituelle.

– Le visiteur auquel je fais allusion, madame, est un homme brun d’une trentaine d’années qui s’est présenté chez vous en début d’après-midi et a, d’après les dires de votre gouvernante, été conduit auprès de vous.

_Bon, plus moyen de tergiverser quant à savoir de quelle visite il s’agit. Trop précis pour continuer ce jeu-là. Soit. Jouons donc au plus fin quant au contenu de notre entrevue…_

– Ah oui, je vois. Eh bien, monsieur, qu’est-ce donc exactement que vous souhaitez savoir à ce propos ?

En posant cette question d’un ton peut-être un peu trop désinvolte, madame de Coulange avait distraitement attrapé une plume qui gisait jusque-là sur la table non loin d’une mare d’encre encore liquide, et la tournait machinalement entre ses doigts tachés de noir. Oscar précisa :

– Puis-je m’enquérir, madame, du sujet de l’entrevue que vous avez eue ensemble ?

_N’est-ce qu’une impression de ma part ou bien cet homme a-t-il un peu trop insisté sur le "ensemble" de sa question ? Hmm, se pourrait-il que ce fût même… une once de jalousie ?_

_Mais pourquoi donc aurait-il des raisons de… Non… pas possible !_

_Quoique… à bien y regarder… se pourrait-il que ce petit soldat de plomb ait des mœurs italiennes ? Et qu’il ressente à l’égard de son valet quelque inclination invertie ? Cela expliquerait en tout cas son intérêt pour la manière dont monsieur Grandier occupe son temps libre…_

_Comme tout ceci est ironique : c’est bien la première fois que je rends quelqu’un jaloux – à tout le moins pour un achèvement non philosophique – et il faut que ce quelqu’un soit un homme ! C’est tout dire de mon potentiel plutôt limité pour ce qui est de charmer les messieurs… C’en est même franchement vexant ! Enfin, il est heureux que j’aie tout de même quelques succès en la matière – fort modestes, certes, au regard de ceux d’autres dames, mais enfin…_

_Bon, pour l’immédiat, le mieux est de lui répondre peu ou prou la vérité._

– Nous avons causé belles lettres, monsieur.

– Belles lettres ? s’étonna Oscar.

Voici qui était bien surprenant. Certes André appréciait la lecture de quelque bon ouvrage, mais de là à fréquenter une de ces précieuses et se déplacer jusque Paris juste pour en causer… Peu vraisemblable. Non décidément, la démarche d’André devait avoir pour motivation autre chose que les mérites comparés de Boileau et de Fréron.

– Si fait, monsieur, belles lettres, confirma madame de Coulange. Nous avions entamé une controverse la veille et l’avons brièvement poursuivie durant ce court entretien.

 _“La veille”_ , avait-elle dit… Ainsi donc André était un familier de cette maison.

– Et serait-il indiscret, demanda Oscar, de s’enquérir du sujet de cette controverse ?

– Nullement, monsieur, nullement : nous ne parvenions à tomber d’accord quant à l’intérêt d’un certain roman de sentiment. Je soutenais que justement les passages d’un sentimentalisme exacerbé m’étaient horripilants tandis que ce monsieur les trouvait tout à fait bouleversants.

Oh, il s’agissait alors d’une bluette, un simple roman sans grand intérêt… André s’intéressait donc à ces historiettes pour jouvencelles écervelées ? Il avait décidément bien changé…

À moins que cette dame ne lui mentît ! Oscar avait en effet bien du mal à imaginer son meilleur ami absorbé par les tourments amoureux de deux personnages imaginaires aux malheurs écrits et décrits pour satisfaire l’imagination avide de romance de ces dames et demoiselles n’ayant mieux à faire.

– Et vous-même, madame, poursuivit une Oscar dubitative, ne seriez pas adepte du roman de sentiment ? Simple curiosité : que manquerait-il donc aux amours contrariées couchées sur le papier afin qu’elles éveillassent votre intérêt ?

Tandis qu’elle prononçait les mots "amours contrariées", Oscar ressentit une désagréable et amère sensation dans son estomac, en même temps qu’un fugace mais vif pincement au cœur. Fersen… la reine… elle-même… l’amour… le cœur… les sentiments… l’amour…

L’amour... Étonnant, en y pensant, qu’André s’y intéressât. À la fin, aimait-il oui ou non quelqu’un ? Ressentait-il la même chose qu’elle, ces troubles et tourments, ces douleurs et cet enthousiasme, ce maelström de sentiments à cause et à l’égard d’une personne qui en ignorait tout, ainsi qu’elle-même en était la proie ? Ou bien à l’égard et à cause d’une personne qui n’en ignorait rien mais n’y répondait pas ? Qui n’en ignorait rien, les lui retournait mais n’en avait pas le droit, comme la reine, comme Fersen ? Ou bien alors était-il de ces bienheureux qui pouvaient vivre leur amour et le concrétiser sereinement ?

L’amour…

Et cette femme… était-elle dans la confidence ? S’était-il livré à elle ? Dans tous les sens du terme ? Était-elle l’objet de l’affection d’André ? La lui retournait-elle ?

L’amour…

Vers où donc penchaient les amours d’André Grandier ?


	30. Ch 30 - La passion de la Raison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La jeune madame de Coulange ne croit absolument pas au grand amour. Mais cela ne veut certainement pas dire quelle ne connait pas la passion...  
> 

_« Celui qui se perd dans sa passion perd moins que celui qui perd sa passion. »_ (Saint Augustin)

— L’amour… répondit la baronne de Coulange. Une illusion, monsieur ! Une invention, créée pour nous endormir. Pour amollir la réflexion de l’être humain en encombrant son esprit d’émotions imaginaires et de complications personnelles. Les seuls amours qui existent pour l’Homme, poursuivit-elle, sont celui de ses parents et celui de Dieu. Des frères et sœurs, également. Le reste n’est que fiction et construction, mirage, chimère et leurre se jouant de la naïveté de l’homme et de la faiblesse de son esprit.

Interloquée par cette affirmation péremptoire d’une opinion à la fois inattendue, radicale et inaccoutumée, Oscar resta un instant sans voix.

Puis elle se reprit :

— Dois-je comprendre, madame, que vous ne croyez pas en la réalité de l’amour ?

— Duperie, vous dis-je. Duperie, mythe et divagation. Fourvoiement de l’esprit imaginé afin de mieux manipuler l’Homme en lui inventant un contentement, des aspirations et une occupation qui l’éloigneraient de la véritable réflexion. Une diversion, monsieur, créée par l’Homme lui-même, pour occuper l’esprit de ses semblables à autre chose qu’à lui disputer… ma foi que sais-je ? un trône, la connaissance, les cordons de la bourse d’un état, bref, toute forme de chose menant à un pouvoir. Mais je ne me laisse point abuser par pareille mystification, monsieur.

Un point de vue à la fois bien exalté et bien triste, se dit alors Oscar. Mais, ne put-elle également s’empêcher de songer, madame de Coulange s’évitait ainsi, la bienheureuse, tous les tourments dont elle-même était la proie, cœur et âme, depuis qu’elle avait mis un nom sur la nature de son attachement à monsieur de Fersen. Et une pointe de jalousie, ou plutôt non, d’envie, vint la piquer à la pensée de la sérénité et de la douce bien que trompeuse certitude dans laquelle baignait cette jeune femme.

— Ainsi donc, madame, nulle douce folie ni impétueuse inclination n’est encore jamais venue s’emparer de votre personne ?

— Ni ne s’en emparera jamais, monsieur, puisque pareille chose n’existe point. Le tout étant de s’en rendre compte et de ne se point leurrer ni laisser abuser par les apparences de ce que le corps tente de faire passer pour du sentiment.

— Mais vouloir vivre sans passions, madame, est-il le signe d’une grande sagesse ou au contraire d’une insondable folie ? Car la recherche de l’absence de sentiment n’est-elle pas la recherche du néant ? Du vide de l’âme ? Ne trouvez-vous point cela d’une tristesse incommensurable ?

Madame de Coulange la regarda en inclinant la tête de côté, comme si elle l’examinait pour la première fois. Puis elle sembla avoir un minuscule sourire, observa Oscar, à en croire le léger pincement de ses lèvres accompagné d’un plissement du menton et des commissures.

— Par ma foi, dit-elle enfin, cela ressemble fort à certaines conversations que j’ai déjà eues avec bien des personnes, la dernière en date étant justement ce monsieur duquel vous êtes présentement venu vous enquérir… Il semble que mis à part mon mari, peu de gens comprennent cette idée pourtant si simple.

Tandis qu’elle disait cela, la flamme jaune de la lampe à alcool que la jeune femme avait sortie de la lanterne magique s’éteignit.

— Mais, poursuivit la baronne en s’approchant de cette lampe, je me dois d’abord de vous dire que si j’ai maintenant l’habitude de semblables réflexions, je n’attendais pas pareille argumentation, dont en passant je vous félicite, de la part d’un officier du roi ; et pourtant vous êtes le deuxième que je rencontre à me la servir en ces termes réfléchis. Peut-être allez-vous finir par infléchir mon point de vue sur votre corporation, qui sait ?

Oscar rêvait-elle tout haut, ou bien cette enfant venait-elle tout bonnement, et bien qu’à mots couverts, de lui dire qu’à ses yeux les officiers n’étaient jusqu’ici que des pantins incapables d’exprimer clairement une opinion personnelle ?

Mais, se dit-elle alors, n’était-ce pas précisément ce que l’on demandait à la plupart d’entre eux lorsqu’ils étaient de service à la Cour ? Avait-elle elle-même souvent demandé à Girodelle ce qu’il pensait de sujets n’ayant nul lien avec leur charge ? Oh, il y avait bien eu ses pitoyables et très récentes tentatives de s’enquérir des affaires de cœur de son lieutenant, mais à part cela, elle-même ignorait tout de la façon de penser de ses propres hommes…

— S’il était en mon pouvoir, madame, de vous convaincre que dans les uniformes battent des cœurs tout semblables à ceux des autres…

— Je pensais avoir mis au clair, monsieur, que ce n’étaient point tant les cœurs que têtes qui m’importaient… répondit Hortense avec un aimable sourire complice.

Mais c’est qu’elle savait paraître charmante quand elle s’en donnait la peine, pensa alors Oscar.

— Mais, reprit la baronne, pour en revenir à votre intéressante remarque sur l’absence de passion ainsi que sur la folie, la sagesse ou le vide dont elle serait la marque, je vous dirais que le père Bérardier, mon confesseur, répondrait que c’est surtout là signe d’un immense orgueil.

Tout en disant ceci, Hortense de Coulange avait tiré ce qu’il restait de mèche de la lampe à alcool visiblement à court de combustible.

— Mais je me dois de vous détromper au plus tôt sur un point, monsieur : je ne suis point sans passions. Point du tout, même. Les miennes sont seulement bien différentes de celles auxquelles vous faisiez allusion : j’ai la passion de la connaissance, et celle de la compréhension. Elles ne sont pas moins intenses que les autres, ni maîtresses moins exigeantes, mais j’ai la prétention de croire, au seul jugé de leurs bienfaits pour l’Homme, qu’elles leur sont supérieures.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un placard dissimulé dans le mur de la pièce et en ouvrit les deux portes. Les étagères de celui-ci étaient couvertes d’objets en tous genres dont certains étaient inconnus à Oscar, faits de cuivre, d’étain, de bronze ou de verre, mais elle reconnut également dans ce fatras en apparence hétéroclite une sorte de longue vue, une balance, de petits miroirs en tous genres ainsi que de la verroterie de diverses couleurs et formes, des loupes, un pied à coulisse, un compas et même un sextant.

— Madame, lui répondit Oscar, j’ai pour ma part la passion de la vérité, et en cette affaire qui m’amène ici j’ai pour intention découvrir le fond des choses.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite et se pencha pour atteindre l’étagère la plus basse. À côté d’une sorte de petite potence sous cloche de verre se trouvaient alignés plusieurs flacons. Vides. Elle en sortit un, alla le poser sur la table, en ôta le bouchon et tenta de verser le fond de bouteille dans le réservoir de sa lampe, mais ne put en récupérer plus de quatre gouttes.

— En parlant du fond des choses… marmonna la baronne en regardant d’un air contrarié le cul de bouteille comme s’il lui avait à l’instant, en se révélant obstinément vide, fait offense particulière.

Tout en gagnant le bord de la fenêtre d’où elle tira sur un cordon pour appeler les domestiques, elle répondit à Oscar :

— En ce cas, monsieur, vous et moi faisons alors dans le fond  peu ou prou la même chose : ma passion est celle de la recherche de la vérité physique naturelle du monde et des lois qui la régissent, quant à vous vous recherchez la vérité des faits qui se déroulent ou se sont déroulés. Compte ensuite l’usage qui est fait de ces informations découvertes puis révélées, ne croyez-vous pas ?

— Madame ? interrogea une Oscar un peu perdue, égarée qu’elle était par le discours inattendu de la dame et le tour imprévu qu’avait pris cette conversation.

— Eh bien imaginez que par exemple mon époux, dans ses études anatomiques, mette au jour certaines propriétés d’un organe, ou bien encore que mon père, dans ses recherches botaniques, découvre une substance aux propriétés à la fois curatives et nocives selon la dose administrée… Je pense que vous distinguez déjà où je veux en venir : selon que l’on utilisera la découverte à faire le bien pour l’Homme ou au contraire à mettre au point un moyen de le tuer, alors l’on considèrera que la personne qui a utilisé cette découverte l’aura dévoyée ou non. Eh bien il en est de même pour vous : selon que ce que vous aurez découvert dans votre enquête aura été employé à améliorer la sécurité de tout un chacun ou bien n’aura servi qu’à persécuter d’innocents sujets n’ayant nullement nui à leur prochain, alors l’on considèrera ou que vous aurez aidé la population, ou que vous aurez servi des satrapes.

Ma parole, mais c’est qu’elle lui ferait la leçon !

Oscar la regarda mieux, éclairée qu’elle était maintenant par la lumière du jour provenant de la fenêtre. Le visage était bien dégagé car les cheveux, châtains et frisottés, sans apprêt ni soin aucun et totalement indisciplinés étaient retenus par une sorte de turban, en une turquerie très en vogue pour les tenues d’intérieur, en _négligé_ du matin.

Et c’est alors qu’Oscar remarqua ce qui, sous les fards et la poudre, avait été dissimulé la première fois qu’elle avait aperçu cette jeune femme : la peau de son visage, au lieu d’être d’une carnation bien unie et bien claire, était au contraire piquetée de taches de rousseur. Faisant descendre son regard, Oscar vit ensuite que celles-ci se poursuivaient jusque dans le décolleté de la dame, et même sur le dessus de ses mains. À ces mouchetures disgracieuses se mêlaient quelques grains de beauté naturels dont Oscar se fit alors la réflexion que, chez cette jeune fille, ils portaient bien mal leur nom pourtant si poétique.

Non décidément, se dit encore Oscar, vue de près madame de Coulange n’avait vraiment rien qui pût susciter l’admiration ou la contemplation chez un homme. Avec son visage rond, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez fort, ses sourcils trop hauts, ses traits sans finesse et sa peau mangée de taches, Oscar la trouvait à des lieues de ces jolies femmes qui étaient les joyaux de la petite cour dont aimait tant à s’entourer la reine, ou qui alimentaient les conversations et les rêves de ces messieurs, que ce fût à Versailles ou à Paris. À des lieues de femmes ressemblant à madame de Polignac, à la charmante mademoiselle de Mézières ou même à la très inconvenante madame de Valréaux.

Mais pourquoi donc s’intéressait-elle tout à coup tant au physique de madame de Coulange, elle qui n’avait jusqu’alors jamais encore prêté attention à la physionomie, ni même à la tournure des dames ? Serait-ce que soudain elle se mettait à s’intéresser aux femmes ? En tout cas il lui apparaissait absolument évident qu’elle n’éprouvait aucune inclination coupable envers madame de Coulange, bien au contraire ; et ce malgré le fait que sa tournure de corps rachetait bien, il fallait le reconnaître, la relative ingratitude de son visage.

Pourquoi donc cette dernière constatation lui déplaisait-elle d’ailleurs à ce point ? Elle n’aurait su le dire. En vérité, qu’avait-elle à faire de l’aspect de cette enfant ? Du physique que quelque dame que ce fût ? N’était-elle pas quelques jours auparavant encore à songer aux bras – et peut-être bien un peu au reste – d’un homme bien particulier ? Non décidément Oscar, tu divagues et t’égares de plus en plus…


End file.
